WiTCHiNG HoUR
by BeehiveOneThreeZer0
Summary: The clock is ticking and time goes by... but will you be here when midnight rolls around and the world begins to end around us? --Prologue and Story included.--
1. Prologue: Day One

A laugh woke him.

Long and eerie, it made his normally warm blood run cold.

An image flashed across his vision of pale white skin and searing eyes that could shame the ocean's blue.

"Who….?"

He shook his head and tried to go back to sleep, closing his eyes to behold the blue eyed boy again. A blonde head of spikes to the left and crooked smile alarmed him. He was crouched down, his feet; clad in old style sneakers, on the marbled black stone and his hands between his them. He was hunched over, drumming his fingers along the obsidian rock with white engraved letters. He smiled again, flashing a set of sharpened teeth and emphasizing his demonic impression; the white leather wings, and a matching spade tipped tail flipping behind him.

He would seem angelic if not for the eerie gleam in his eyes that depicted mischief and sin.

Axel woke again and rubbed his eyes, no longer willing to sleep or dream. He looked at the clock to realize it was midnight… Halloween at last.

With a sigh he turned away and began another sleepless day, plagued by images he couldn't fathom the reason to.

"Axel?"

He looked up before a brief yawn. "Whaaaaaat?"

"Are you okay?" She laid a hand on his shoulder, her empathy giving her the answer. "You're upset…"

"I had a vision."

She looked worried. "What about?"  
"A boy; a blonde boy with blue eyes." He paused, not wanting to admit the next part. "I think he was a demon."

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"On tonight of nights," she mused, taking a sip of her grape soda.

"What am I?" He sighed, looking at his hand solemnly.

"A seer," she laughed lightly, "a medium of sorts; one who can view the realms of fantasy without ripping the fabric that separates us."

He closed his hand into a fist, "Somehow I don't feel any better. I feel inhuman."

"It is the air of Halloween my friend, relax," she stood up and rose, not daring to touch him. "I'll see you later, I have to get to school."

He waved as she exited, not to touching anyone within the meeting. He glanced around at all the other psychics, feeding on each other's energy to strengthen their own abilities. Red was one of few that did not need this, wishing to control the floods of emotions when she entered a room rather than making her power stronger. Axel envied her control, leveling her ability to solidly touch rather than space. He however was plagued by visions at random intervals for periods of time he couldn't control at all. His visions were more clear at night.

He sighed and so no more reason to stay, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets before exiting with a wave to Demyx, a musician with the ability to string his psychic energies into music and then capture one's most raw emotions with a melody. He was dangerous only for the fact he could use his ability to control your emotion this way, and one of the most feared members of the group. Axel was one of few that ventured being his friend, ignoring all warning signs.

He stepped out of the room and slipped on his jacket, shoving his hands back in his jeans pockets for warmth and walked into the crisp fall wind. It rustled his spikes as he huddled into the thick black leather.

An abnormally strong gust of wind in the opposite direction of the normal made him stop dead in his tracks. He paused to look out into the direction of the dancing leaves. He shuddered when he was a graveyard, but was intrigued by the omen. He slowly made his way through the solid stones, following a troop of floating leaves until they all simply stopped on a particular grave.

He stared at the polished marble in amazement and horror. "It's the one from the vision…"

He heard a chuckle and whirled around to see no one. He slowly turned back to the writing on the stone and read it aloud to himself. "Roxas Chave… 1987-2005 Beloved brother and missed son."

"Missed? That's a laugh."

He turned to see a boy with silver hair, fluttering on the wind slightly. "Who are you?"

"His brother's friend. Riku's the name."

"Riku," Axel repeated slowly. "Can you tell me about this boy?"

"He was convicted with murder, committed suicide when he received a life sentence."

"Murder?"

"That and more…Killed a couple people in cold blood," he said bluntly. "His brother denies it to this day."

Axel turned back to the grave, almost saddened by the information.

"May I ask who you are and what brings you here?"

"Axel Valachia, I was led here."

"By whom?"

"I believe Roxas himself," he replied solemnly.

"Let me guess, you're one of those weird psychics?" he asked sharply.

Axel drew back slightly before nodding slowly, "unfortunately."

"Why do you think you were led to this bastard?"

"I had a vision last night," he admitted, realizing for the millionth time in his seemingly endless life that he sounded insane. "I saw a blonde with blue eyes perched on this very grave."

"A blonde with blue eyes?" Riku repeated. "Maybe you really did see him."

He nodded with a soft 'yes'. The suspicious teal eyes looked him up and down. "You'd be best not to get involved in Roxas."

Axel stared at him blankly, unwavering and yet questioning.

"Take it from me; he's not a good person. He's probably burning in hell as we speak."

With the warning told Riku turned on his heel and departed after glancing between Axel and the grave again. The redhead waited for the flashing silver to disappear before dropping down to one knee at the foot of the grave. "You were only eighteen…" Axel looked around and spotted a gazebo. He wandered over and debated how badly a sin it was as he plucked a rose from the bush and returned. It was large and velvety, with an aroma he could drown in. Delicately, he laid the pristine foliage on the base of the gravestone, weakly smiling at it before nodding and departing the cemetery, perturbed and chilled.

He returned home and made himself a cup of coco, turning on his stereo to play something soothing as he sipped away the frothy marshmallows and chocolate liquid.

He jerked sharply enough to drop the cup of warm fluid to the ground when the stereo as began to issue a high pitched static as the channels changed and his mp3 player shuffled multiple times. He took a step backwards as he was became increasingly worried and images fluttered by on invisible wings, unable to be seen or understood. Then the music stopped on the loud laughter of Disturbed, Inside the Fire.

When he finally relaxed the music changed again, only saying one word for each song it played.

"Have," the song changed. "You." Change. "had." A static and then change. "enough."

Axel's eyes widened and filled with water, afraid for his sanity and life before jumping to unplug his stereo, nearly screaming as he grabbed the phone and dialed his friend, the song Devil's Rejects blaring behind him.

Demyx and Red were there in minutes, finding the redhead outside his home, ice-cold in the frozen temperature. They could barely make out the sound of music in the house, occasionally the sound of shuffling the ipod. Axel remained stoic in his place, never blinking and staring at the open door. "I unplugged the stereo," he muttered blankly.

"Do you like that, would you like that?" issued from the home.

"Breaking Benjamin," Red mused. "At least it has taste."

"Don't joke." Demyx muttered.

She waved a hand in dismissal. The two walked inside, Red pausing to look back at Axel before joining Demyx. The music stopped the moment they entered the room. They had a moment to briefly look around, noting everything exactly in place and undisturbed. Red suddenly went rigid and covered her ears before bolting out the door. "Red?" Demyx asked curiously. The door slammed shut behind her.

She grabbed onto Axel and bathed in his fearful emotions, trembling. Axel's skin crawled when he looked up to his bedroom window, beholding a smirking blonde that quickly turned his back on them.

"DEMYX!!!"

He bolted past the sobbing, trembling girl and pounded on the door. "DEMYX!"

The music came back on, drowning his screams in the pound of speakers and sinister melody of Ostego Undead.

He froze when he felt the power ripple through him, filling his mind with a vividly clear image. He turned to see Red with a rock, picking it up and then hurling it through his window.

The music stopped just before the chorus as the rock tumbled into the kitchen. She screamed when it was thrown back, every window in the house shattering and glass raining down on them. She panted for a moment, tears streaming down her face as the door fell off its hinges. She did not hesitate as she rushed inside, finding Demyx huddled in a corner, knees drawn into his chest and shuddering. "Roxas…" he began to stammer. "Roxas."

She couldn't touch him, her hands a slight distance away from him as Axel slowly ventured inside. Demyx's unblinking, wide eyes flickered to him and then to the wall behind him.

Clawed into the plaster with bloody fingernails were the words 'WiTCHiNG HoUR'

Red didn't dare go near it, pulling out her cell-phone and calling for the ambulance for the trembling blonde. Axel staggered over to it numbly, running his hand down part of the H in hour. He stopped when his fingers touched something that was different than the torn plaster, pulling out a wedged human fingernail.

He stared at it for what seemed like hours, his hand trembling and the warm blood drying in his palm.

Thirteen hours until midnight.

Demyx was in the hospital, after seizing twice and put under an induced sleep Axel realized he couldn't stay or risk the blonde's safety, so he left Red with him. Before leaving, she grabbed the back of his jacket carefully and he turned around to see her staring up at him with worry and unhappiness, "I've never felt such strong emotions Axel… be careful."

"Can I ask what they were?"

"Misery, loneliness, and hate were the main three."

He nodded before exiting and heading back to the graveyard. The rose he had laid on the ground only a couple hours ago had completely dried and turned black in color.

Suddenly, something struck him, knocking him unconscious and utterly vulnerable. When he awoke the world was cold, he pushed himself up from the solid stone and looked around. It was like oblivion, dark and cold. He could faintly make out his breath before him and huddled into himself in the dropping temperature.

"There you are…" a voice drawled.

He looked up to see someone, somewhat glowing before him, clad in leathered wings and a spade tail, a small pair of horns peeked through his brilliantly gold hair.

Axel trembled from fear and cold, "Roxas Chave."

"That's my name," he said smoothly reaching out and gripping Axel's chin, jerking his head up as he licked his lips. "Are you afraid of me?"

Axel trembled again, his chest heaving with the exertion of what felt like tons on his chest.

"Well?" Roxas asked him.

"No," he lied.

"You should be," Roxas smiled. "Are you cold?"

He wasn't sure how to respond, shuddering into his arms crossing his chest. He looked into the faceted eyes of the demon before him. "Yes."

"Shall I warm it up for you?" The demon whispered, only mere inches from his lips.

Axel made no reply as he began to feel Roxas's dangerously warm breath tickle his lips and caress his face like fingers.

"What do you want from me?" he whimpered.

"Your body," he said sharply as he pushed him into solid stone and licked his neck.

Axel pressed himself against the wall, trying desperately to wake up from the nightmare and be home again, but only the warmth of Roxas's mouth against his neck, teeth occasionally scraping the delicate skin alerted him. He slammed his eyes shut as he felt his shirt being ripped away; warm lips suckling at his nipple and kissing burning trails down his chest. His stomach heaved as fingers slid into the hem of his belt and undid the button that separated them entirely.

"Are you not going to attempt to stop me?" Roxas asked curiously.

"It'd be futile," Axel murmured. "You'd only punish me further."

He hummed in the back of his throat, "You're right. You're very clever. What was your name?"

He bit his lip for a moment, "Axel Valachia."

"The infamous seer," Roxas mused, "I shall enjoy this."

The zipper slid down and the firm denim was pushed away, followed by soft cotton. Axel shuddered at the sudden cold. "My sincerest apologies," the demon faked, wrapping his lips around the exposed organ.

Axel threw up in his mouth slightly as he became aroused by the nimble tongue and expert lips suckling at his sensitive flesh. Clawed fingernails held his hips so he couldn't move, digging into his skin and drawing the slightest amount of blood. Axel's whimpers of self pity and torture were unheard in this strange place.

Roxas released him with a popping sound, sucking sharply and then licked his lips. "Playing hard to get are we?"

Axel couldn't bring himself to look at the creature as he heard the shuffle of fabric and then was pushed onto the ground with his ass in the air. Roxas did not prepare him, sheathing himself completely in the agonized redhead's body. He held back his vomit as Roxas grunted behind him, thrusting in and out of his body.

He could feel the hardened dick pulse inside him as it pressed into him, tearing him and ripping him into pieces. Almost as a form of mercy, the hardness brushed his prostate and sent a semi-painful shock up his spine and forced a scream from his throat. Roxas grinned behind him briefly and assaulted that same location, drawing pitiful cries from the redhead as he allowed heady moans to slip past his lips.

And then the ultimate suffering overcame him, the expansion of his internal organs as Roxas filled him, mixing the blood and cum inside him. Axel screamed horribly and Roxas licked the base of his neck. "Very nice," he chided.

Then Roxas withdrew and suddenly vanished. Axel curled into himself and sobbed his body wracked with pain and unable to help himself. The slight shift in his lower stomach alerted him in minutes and he screamed again as something inside of him twisted and shaped.

"Oh so it worked," a voice cooed above him.  
Axel jerked upward to see Roxas, fully dressed and grinning at him with fanged teeth.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to find a female."

"What did you do to me?" Axel whimpered as his insides twisted painfully again.

"You'll figure it out," Roxas said smoothly, he waved over his shoulder and exited. The room suddenly lit, revealing he was in a mausoleum. He grabbed his pants shakily, watching as all the evidence suddenly vanished, blood seeping into the ground never to be seen again. He pulled the garments over his legs with trembling fingers, buckling over a couple times. When he managed to get outside he vomited into the rose bushes.

He clutched his stomach as it twisted again.

"Nine days within today…" a voice echoed around him. "See you soon."

Axel didn't understand, dropping to the ground and crying out as the pain enveloped him. Within the hour, it subsided enough for him to move, gripping a tombstone and slowly making his way out. He hailed a cab to take him the short distance to his home. He collapsed onto his couch and wept as he curled into a semi-ball.

He finally had the courage to look down, slowly prying his own arms from his body and trembled at what he saw.

"It worked" echoed in Roxas's voice through his mind. Tears of horror filled his eyes when he noticed the slight roundness to his lower body. "No," he whispered. "This can't be happening…."

"Oh it can and it is," a voice cooed.

He whipped his head up to see Roxas sitting on the back to his couch in a relaxed position. "How… Why?"

"Because you're powerful," Roxas said licking his lips. "And you have a really sweet ass."

"What did you do?" he trembled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas said nonchalantly. "I implanted my seed within your body and now the plant grows."

"I'm…. pregnant?" he clarified weakly.

Roxas just smiled, clapping for him. "Bravo, we finally figured it out."

He shook with terror at the thing growing inside him. "What is it?"

"A baby," Roxas said smoothly. "What else?"

He trembled again, Roxas sliding over the edge and suddenly appearing in front of him. "Shhh now, it'll be alright."

He shook again, tasting stomach acid. Roxas frowned, his pointed ears drawing back slightly. Axel's vibrant green eyes continued to stare up at him, horrified and filled with tears. "Why are you here?"

"To make sure my beloved child is delivered safely."

Something primal and maternal in Axel's mind fluttered for a moment, trusting his demon rapist with stupid irrationality before he pushed it into the deepest recesses of his mind. "All I am is an incubator for your demon spawn…" he spat.

Roxas looked solemn, "do you really think that lowly of yourself?"

"You sick bastard," he grated, forcing himself up despite the pain.

"Now now, there is no need for name calling."

Roxas was inches from him again and the instinct fluttered again, he was carrying a child… this demon's child… Roxas smiled, "Would you prefer I look like this?"

He took a step back and the wings vanished into his back, tail following and his ears regaining human shape. His teeth dulled into a perfectly straight line and his horns disappeared into his hair. He opened the glowing blue eyes again and smiled. "Better?"

Axel stared, unable to help himself. He looked so human, so normal… "yes," he admitted.

"Now then," Roxas mused, tapping his finger against his chin. "What would my wifey like to eat?"

"Wifey?" Axel repeated.

"That's pretty much what you've become isn't it? My bride, lover, wife, baby mama…" he gestured the etcetera with his hand.

"Am in NO WAY affiliated with you."

"Tell that to the quickly forming baby in your womb," Roxas smiled, "Now… what would you like to eat? We've got nine days until witching hour."

"What?"

"What would you like to eat?" Roxas asked again, suddenly close to him again. "Virgin, non virgin, demon, angel, cow, pig, deer, goat, chicken… dog?"  
Axel grimaced, "What's with all the meat? What if I want a vegetable?"

He almost found it amusing when Roxas stuck out his tongue in a childish manner, "why would you want something so leafy and bloodless?"

"I'm human if haven't noticed," Axel snarled. "Why do you even care? Don't you have some poor child to devour?"

"Only if I get to share it with you my darling lover…" Axel shuddered in disgust. "I already told you, I'm here to watch over the child."

His stomach twisted painfully again.

"Now stop being stubborn and let me feed you."

"I'm not even hungry…" he snapped.

"But you are," Roxas argued. "That's why you're in so much pain… no nutrients."

Another tremor wracked his body with pain, "FINE." He grated. "Cow. Lots of COW."

"Steak I presume? What cut?"

"Ribs actually… with barbeque sauce."

"Ribs with enough sauce to kill a small animal coming right up, be right back my love."

Roxas was suddenly gone, Axel looked down at the bulge again, not at all large but definitely there. He glared at it, why did a demon care about its offspring? How was he pregnant? He didn't have a vagina much less a uterus… Something fluttered inside him and he felt constricted, unbuttoning his pants to allow the thing space and stop suffocating him.

Then his nose was attacked by the scent of meat, he turned to see a full rack of ribs sitting on his table and Roxas pouring a bottle of sauce on it. "Good enough?"

His eyes devoured the sight of it, prime cut and steaming. "Where did you get that?"

"I'm a demon," he said simply. "We've got our tricks, now eat up."

Unable to help himself, he devoured the entire display of meat. Roxas cocked an eyebrow at him, "and you said you weren't hungry…"Axel glared at him. "Are you still in pain?"

Axel's expression changed and he stared blankly at the triumphantly grinning demon. "No…"

Roxas nodded, "very good. Now…" he looked him up and down. "I'll be right back."

It seemed the second he vanished he came back with a few sets of clothes. "Here you are. In another hour or two you won't be able to wear that…" he said with a gesture to his wardrobe.

"Hours?" he repeated timidly.

"Yes hours, now get dressed before I strip you."

Axel jumped at the threat, picking up a pair of what looked like maternity blue jeans and black shirts. Once dressed he relaxed at how much more comfortable the fabric was. He poked his stomach curiously, finding that the bulge wasn't an illusion and he could actually feel the slight shifting within his body.

"Poking at it won't make it go away," Roxas chuckled appearing at the doorway.

Axel sighed. "What now? A full body massage? Vitamins?"

"If you want them…" Roxas said softly, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I don't WANT to be preggers!" Axel yelled, annoyed suddenly.

"Oh joy, the mood swings have arrived…" Roxas sighed. "You can't leave and you can't terminate the pregnancy. You can have no contact with the outside world other than internet and television. No webcam, IMing or any form of human communication."

"Or else what?"

"I'll kill them," Roxas said simply, as if it was something completely normal.

"So what am I supposed to do?!" Axel yelled, frustrated.

Roxas shrugged, Axel let his head fall in defeat. "You better start explaining then. Entertain me."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Who were you?"

"Oh that's an easy one," he said smiling in a friendly and entirely human fashion. "My name was Roxas Chave, I was eighteen and I lived the average life."

"Someone said you committed murder," he countered.

"That I did. Started with my dad, he hit me again and I just… snapped, grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him multiple times. After that it was just one after another."

"Your brother doesn't believe you did it."

"Ah Sora…" Roxas sighed. "Always so trusting and kindhearted…. I'm not sure whether it comes from his innocence or stupidity."

"What about the other people? What did they do to you?"

Roxas looked a little upset for a moment, "After my dad I snapped completely. I couldn't control myself. I craved killing…. It was like a drug I couldn't off of. They didn't have to do anything. I didn't even know them."

"How many?"

"Eleven."

"Is that all you did….?" He braved.

"Of course not, I raped and tortured most of them."

Axel shuddered.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, I apologize," Roxas slowly walked across the distance between them and brushed his hand against Axel's face.

There was a tiny flutter inside him and Axel grimaced. He allowed himself to be coaxed into sitting down and Roxas found a deck of cards.

"Do you know how to play Rummy?"

Axel sighed.

Roxas had successfully beaten him four times when he simply gave up, despite the instance Roxas had that he wasn't cheating. Axel yawned and checked the clock, it was dinner time. The blonde tilted his head to the side, "dinner? What would you like?"

"Can you read minds or something?"

"I'm still not very good at it, but yes."

"And you say you weren't cheating." Roxas grinned apologetically.

"What would you like?"

"Chinese…." He blurted automatically.

"What exactly?"  
"Almond chicken with extra baby corn and mustard."

"Mustard?"  
"Mustard."

Roxas sighed with a soft chuckle, "be right back."

He appeared at the kitchen door within ten minutes holding up a Styrofoam box. "Sorry it took so long."

"What took you?"

"Couldn't get the stupid lady to understand me."

"Wait… you actually had to go to a place?"

"I went to Tokyo if that makes you feel better."

Axel's jaw slackened slightly and he picked up the chopsticks with his eyes fixated on the amused demon.

"Stop gawking and eat up."

He jolted out of his trance and quickly devoured the mustard and chicken mix with Roxas frowning at the vegetables, followed by the mustard and rice.

"Damn craving," Axel muttered, setting the sticks down, yawning slightly.

"You should take a bath, it might relax you," Roxas snapped and music came on.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Fuck with my music… Why did you do that to begin with?"

"Had to get you alone and out of the house somehow, your friend looked tasty too."

"Why me?"

"You're powerful," Roxas repeated.

"Demyx can enslave emotion, he's way more powerful than I am, I just see stuff."

"Not just stuff Axel. You see us which is way more important than human emotions. You can interact with us and interact with the human universe. You're a bridge."

Axel blinked slowly, not really understanding that. "Kay…"

"Now come on, I'll run you a bath." He threw in a casual wink and Axel glared at him.

"Don't get so mushy. You're a demon remember?"

"And you're my baby mama, how can I not be mushy?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Great, now upstairs we go."

He vanished and Axel contemplated how long it would take him to ram a knife through his stomach but Roxas's agitated warning from upstairs silenced the thought. He slowly made his way upstairs to find a fully run bubble bath that reeked of coconut-lime verbena. "Come on now, don't be shy."

Slowly he peeled off the articles of clothing under Roxas's amused smile, noticing his fascination with his lower stomach. Slowly he sank into the abyss of bubbles, a kidlike urge overcoming him to flail like a retard and start giggling. He frowned and he fought it off as Roxas sat on the edge of the tub. He lowered himself so just his eyes and a mess of red spikes were over the mass of bubbles. Roxas grinned.

Axel's stomach twisted uncomfortably and he cursed softly to himself, leaning back against the edge of the tub and closing his eyes.

Roxas smirked as he fell asleep. "Such a shame," he said as he brushed a couple wet strands from the bubble frothed façade, "He's rather attractive too." His dreams were not pleasant.


	2. P: Day Two

Axel awoke the feeling of cotton sheets and a soft pillow, briefly he wondered if it had all been a dream, but the fluttering in his lower stomach told him otherwise. He slowly sat up and looked around, struggling to remember when he'd fallen asleep. Slowly, he regained full consciousness, looking down to see his abdomen had swollen more with the growing thing inside him.

"You're awake."

He turned to see Roxas in his human demeanor, resting against the frame of his door with a blank expression. "How do you feel?"

"Besides being preggers? I'm good."

Roxas let out a short noise of amusement, "well get dressed, we've got another day ahead of us."

He exited with slow steps from the room rather than vanishing as he usually did. He dressed quickly and descended the stairs carefully, his balance slightly off and uneasy. He found Roxas sitting on his table with his legs crossed, a tail flipping behind him quietly. He turned to the soft noise of Axel's footsteps and the tail vanished, "Good morning."

"Hey," Axel said softly. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"You're going to need to start some of your new diet soon but that's all I can think of."

"New diet?"  
"Demon food," Roxas simplified. "I won't get into details."

Axel didn't risk asking, swallowing and slowly approaching the couch, never taking his eyes off the pristine looking blonde. "Do you mind me asking?"

"Asking what?"

"What is this thing going to be? A demon or human?"

"Some odd mix between the two I would suppose."

"You don't know?"  
"I've heard stories, but this is the first time I've attempted it myself."

"What's…. What's going to happen to me?" he dared to ask. "Am I going to… die?"  
"What makes you ask?"  
"I don't have the… parts… that birth things. I'm a GUY."

Roxas nibbled at his bottom lip, "I can see your distress, but don't fret over it, all will be well."

"For you maybe," Axel muttered. "You're not the walking incubator."

He sat down slowly, sinking into the plush fabrics and propped his feet up behind Roxas's back.

The rest of the day progressed slowly; Axel's diet being supplemented with an odd crimson fluid blended with ice that Roxas informed him was a healthy form of tomato juice with minerals and vitamins mixed into it. The redhead chose to be oblivious and not pry into its ingredients, sipping at the green bendy straw that had been placed for convenience as he watched another episode of Glee. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep on the couch after some overly salted popcorn and a can of Mountain Dew. Roxas made it his job to carry him back into bed bridal style, undressing him, and putting him a customary nightgown before tucking him in for the night. He noticed a soft noise before he walked out, Axel's quiet muttering in his sleep and turned to face him in the dark room.

The redhead rolled over a few times, almost thrashing in the gold satin sheets, with a pained expression plastered across his face. Slowly, he walked back into the room with a predatory stride and watched his face contort unpleasantly. He placed a hand on his cheek and let his voice echo with a demon's trance as he hummed a slightly lullaby he'd heard when he was still alive, one his mother had once used to sing him and his brother to a gentle slumber…. It was the last thing she had ever done for them.

Roxas hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he awoke with the morning light warming his face. He sat up quickly, and then came to notice someone was beside him. Running a hand through his hair he silently slipped away from the sleeping mortal and made his way down the stairs quickly.

He snapped and the music came on to form some sort of background music. He didn't care if Axel had forbid him from the melodies of his mp3 player, he just needed to distract himself.

He'd had a dream about his life.

Demon's aren't supposed to dream, it was unwritten law.

The dream was still fresh in his mind; it was a day when he was fourteen, one of the last days he was happy. Sora and him were playing a horrendous game of football, ducking around the trees in the backyard instead of other players, he had the ball, running as fast as he could until his legs hurt and he reached the pool. Without hesitation, Sora tackled him at the edge and the two brothers crashed into the clear liquid, bubbling with laughter and glittering with sunlight. His mother called to them, towels in hand as they climbed out of the pool with difficulty due to the added weight of their soaked clothes. They strip off their shirts and dry themselves off as best they can, their mother only smiling at them.

Roxas closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands as the memory was too much, her warm smile, her touch, the towel under his fingertips…. Vivid and alive to his dead senses.

It was a normal day in his dream, one demons fear the most… a human dream.

One of innocence.

The music was proving to be useless, Saturate playing in the background of the laughter in his mind. He tried to block it all out, spreading his wings and curling them around his shoulders to remind himself of who he'd become. He snapped and the music turned off with a slight moment of static. He remained there in silence, recomposing himself as he heard footsteps above him and then saw the slow, uneasy steps of Axel descending the stairs.

"Good morning."

From then on, the day was hell for Roxas. Constantly plagued by the images of his family, he was distracted for the eternity of the day. Either Axel chose not to say anything, or remained oblivious, he didn't care to know. He prepared whatever was needed and answered monotonous questions before asking them himself, never having the courage to look the mortal in the eyes.


	3. P:Day Three

The next morning, the dream persisted and Axel was becoming increasingly irritated at Roxas's distant mood.

"What's with you?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder with a sound of acknowledgement.

"You've been moody for over a day now, what's with you? I didn't think a demon could be so emo."

"I'm not emo," he protested. "I'm merely deep in thought."

"About what? You look like your kitten got run over."

Roxas glared at him, "I would never possess such a cute and friendly creature as a kitten."

"You're changing the subject; tell me what's going on." He laid a hand over his shifting

Roxas blinked slowly, "Why should I indulge you in my thoughts, you're a mortal."

"You were once, and hello-" he pointed to the bulge in his lower stomach. "Somehow carrying your demon spawn here."

He sighed and relaxed his shoulders, "I was thinking of when I was mortal."

"And this would depress you WHY?"

Roxas was suddenly in front of him, staring him in the eyes with the coldest expression, "I am a DEMON, I am not in any way meant to relive my associations with my mortal life, I am a cast away of Heaven and Satan's follower! Humans are of no concern to me!"

Axel leaned back slightly and stared at him with a blank expression, "Then why are you here….? Creating a half mortal child seems a bit against that."

Roxas's expression changed instantly, going blank and something that looked innocent flashed across his eyes. Then he looked down, pressing a hand against Axel's impossible womb. The redhead said nothing, allowing the warm hand to feel the odd movements within him. Roxas's expression continued to soften as his hand followed the squirming child. "I wanted…" he began, "I wanted it to have all of heart. The good in me… so I could be rid of it."

"Why would you want to be rid of that…?"

"I'm a demon Axel…" Roxas stared into his eyes for a moment. "I'm not supposed to feel positive emotion, much less dwell in it."

"Why are you so determined? So sure that you're a demon?"

Roxas's true form slipped out, his wings spreading behind him slowly, iris's splitting, horns slipping out of his scalp and so on. For once, Axel wasn't afraid of this in him. "Why else would I be in hell?"

"Satan is a fallen angel… maybe you are too."

Roxas snorted, "My wings are of skin and bone, not doves down."

He glanced over his shoulder as they folded into themselves at his shoulder, his tail slowed to a gentle sway. Axel couldn't resist the childish urge and reached out to run his fingers down one of the delicate bone structures, Roxas's eyes shot up to him as he did so. The redhead smirked, "They're soft."  
"Are they?"  
"Yeah," Axel mused, continuing to brush his fingertips against them. Roxas suddenly gripped his wrist, "That tickles, stop it."

"Oh really now?"

Roxas suddenly realized what he had just said, looking up at him with a slight hint of worry. Axel grinned, "You can't kill me yet Roxas."

He lifted his finger to brush against it again, despite the hold. The blonde glared at him and the wings faded into nothingness as he released his wrist.

"Aw… you're no fun."

Roxas rolled his eyes, moving his hand away from him, "Shut up mortal."

"That wasn't very convincing."

Roxas snuck a glare at him over his shoulder as he turned away, returning to a complete human form. "If I had known you as a human, I would've killed you."

"No you wouldn't," Axel teased, pushing his luck as far as he could, "I'm irresistible."

"And very cocky I've noticed."

He laughed softly in response, "Hey Roxy, since the day restarts and no will remember it anyway, can we go out somewhere?"

"Where do you have in mind?"  
"I'll surprise you," he added with a smile.

"Fine, but if I sense anything regarding psychic energy outside of yours I will not hesitate to kill them."

Axel nodded in agreement and quickly got ready, finding it annoyingly difficult to put on his shoes. "Why the sudden change in rules? I thought I wasn't allowed outside."

Roxas yawned, "Intense boredom can corrupt even the strongest willed being."

The redhead grinned and carefully stood up, "We'll walk."

"Are you capable?" Roxas sneered.

He glared in response, "shut up, let's go."

Roxas shrugged and followed him out the door, snagging the mp3 player and its headphones. Axel had an annoying smug grin as they walked the streets, occasionally receiving odd stares at his physical state. The blonde watched every move and listened for any sound as they rounded corners and crossed over the distance of the busy streets. Axel was reading the street signs with increase urgency. Then stopped in front of a small house. "Here we are?"

Roxas looked at the small establishment with curiosity. "Where is here?"

Axel wagged a finger at him, "You'll have to find out," he added a wink as he walked up the small walkway and knocked on the door. Roxas stood behind him for cover, hiding himself completely, Axel smiled at this as the door opened.

The blonde froze when he heard the simple 'hello?'

"Hi my name is Axel, I have a few questions about your brother."

Blue eyes blinked up at him, then down to the bulge, "Uh… sure. Come on in."

Axel was not surprised to find Roxas had vanished as he entered. He felt the harsh glare, even though he couldn't place where it was coming from.

"Please, make yourself at home," the soft voice added as he sat down in a chair. "Why do you want to know about Rox?"

"I heard he was an evil son of a bitch," Axel said happily, he could almost hear the demonic snarl, "I wanted to hear about his story."

Sora blinked at him, "Evil? Hardly, Roxas was a saint in some ways."

"really?"

He nodded, "He was always very protective of me, hated our father's guts. After our mom passed away, he started drinking and eventually got violent."

Axel shifted uncomfortably as something pressed against his ribcage, he listened closely in the silence an could hear Roxas behind the couch, listening patiently.

"I don't think that was enough to make him kill people, especially random people. Roxas was always so polite…"

"You must think very fondly of him."

"I do… I'm sorry, what was your name and why are you here?"

"Axel Valachia, I'm a psychic. I just had to clear up something."

"A psychic?"

"So you heard about us?" Axel chuckled.

Sora nodded slowly, "I've heard about some of the things you do."

"Exactly why I came, I've been having visions about your brother and they haven't gone away."

"Oh," he said quietly, looking away. "Would you like something to drink?"

"That would be great," he said happily.

"Is hot chocolate alright?"

"Perfect, can you add sugar to it?"

He blinked slowly and then nodded, standing up and walking out of the room.

"This is a foolish attempt."

"Well Roxy, I'm glad you decided to join me," he mused as he looked beside him to see the human appearing demon. "What do you think so far?"  
"You don't know what you're talking about. Just leave."

"No can do Roxas, you won't tell me what happened and Sora here seems fine with it. I'm curious."

Roxas sighed and then vanished, Sora walked back into the room and handed him a cup of steaming fluid. "Thank you very much." He sipped at it appreciatively.

"What do you mean, visions of Roxas."

"Hm…" Axel muttered. "Hard to explain really. I guess you'd just have to see one."

"Is that possible."

Axel shook his head, "But I'll describe it as best I can…."

Sora waited for him to continue, eyes focused on his every move.

"I fear your brother is a demon."

He heard a gasp behind him, followed by the soft 'no.'

"He's a tormented soul that needs to be freed."

"Why would Roxas be a demon? He hasn't done anything wrong," his words trailed off. "Unless…. Oh god…."

"God isn't here." A voice said clearly, making Sora jump.

Roxas slowly rose from behind the couch and turned around, "Hello Sora…"

"Roxas…." Sora stammered. "Is it true? Did you….?"  
He looked away, Axel kept quiet as Sora sat down the cup and rose to a stand, Roxas stepping out from behind the couch. "I…"

"Tell me you didn't…" Sora put his hands on his shoulders firmly, "Tell me!" He shook him slightly.

"I don't want to lie to Sora."

The blue eyes filled with tears, "How are you here?"

Roxas looked at Axel and the redhead nodded slowly, "Show him."

The blonde took a deep breath, "please don't be afraid… Please." Slowly and silently the true form overcame him, white leather spreading from his back.

Sora's grip tightened. "No." He put his head on his shoulder. "NO. This can't be real!"

"It is," he slowly wrapped his arm around his brother, touching his back carefully.

"Why Roxas… Why?"

"I killed our father…." He said slowly.

Sora broke into tears, sobbing into his brothers dead shoulder that was surprisingly warm. "Why…?"  
"He threatened to kill you," he confessed.

Sora and Axel both froze as the room went cold.

"I couldn't let that happen, so I killed him instead."

"What about the others?" The brunette insisted. "What about them?"  
"I couldn't help myself… I… I became a monster."

"What if you killed someone's mother?"

Roxas visibly flinched, pulling away. Sora stared at him through tears. "I wouldn't risk him killing you Sora… after that… I don't what I did. I just followed my impulses."

"You became a monster for me…"

There was a temporary silence. "Yes."

Axel stood up and put a hand on his shoulder supportively. Roxas looked up at with such emotion that he felt his heart tear slightly. He looked back to Sora. "I can't say I'm sorry because I have no heart," he began, "So I'm taking the punishment with open wings. I'm a demon Sora. Nothing can change that and I will continue to take lives. It's what I'm meant to do."

"You do have a heart," Sora argued. "You just don't realize it."

"No… I don't." He vanished and Axel's hand dropped from the resting place on his shoulder.

"I should go."

"Wait," Sora stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "Tell I love him. I forgive him. He saved my life. And do you mind if I ask…?"

"Ask away."

"How are you pregnant?" Axel's eyes widened at the sound of hope that laced his voice, blushing slightly.

"I wish I knew, but realize this…" Axel said turning, "Half of Roxas is inside me." Sora's eyes widened, "He's here to protect it. I believe your theory that he has a heart."

He smiled, "I'm going to have a nephew?"

"I guess," Axel said smiling nervously. "I'm not sure how this works."

He felt Sora's hand touch him, feeling the slight shift beneath his skin. "Good luck… take care." He walked over to the door and opened it for him.

Slowly Axel made the walk back home, Roxas pausing to look back at the house once he was visible again. "You see…? Even as a demon, someone loves you."

Roxas said nothing.


	4. P: Day Four

When the fourth day started, Axel was ready to blow his brains out, he ached everywhere and Roxas had been especially cold to him since the episode with Sora. The demon baby kept pressing on his organs and it made him have to urinate quiet frequently when it wasn't just painful. The blonde no longer tolerated breaking the rules and stuck to minimal when talking to him.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hmmm."

"What does it look like?"

"What does what look like?"

"What do you think stupid? The baby thing."

"I suppose it would look like just that."

"Can I see?"

"And how would you go about doing that?"

"An ultrasound of course."

Roxas sighed. "We're not leaving the house."

"I didn't ask you to, I just figured you could poof off and have it back."

"And you'd expect me to know how to run it properly."

Axel stalled. "Uh… well…"

Roxas looked up from his novel at the dining room chair he was seated at and stared into Axel's vivid green eyes. The perdiot color reflected him slightly and his tail flipped in annoyance. He sighed again, heavier this time, and put his book down after marking the page. "Alright, I'll work something out." He fixated a hard glare on him, "stay exactly where you are until I come back."

"I might have to pee," Axel said blinking.

Roxas groaned "Unless it regards necessary functions."

When Axel blinked, Roxas was gone and he was left alone in the room. He marveled at the eerie silence. He looked down at the growing bulge and laid his hand over it. He felt a warm shift under his touch, leaning his head back against the couch with a deep breath.

He started thinking aloud to fill the silence. "I wonder… who will it look like? Me? Or Roxas? Will it be a girl or a boy?" He tilted his head to the side. "Will it even be human…?"

He drew his gaze up to the ceiling, "Will I live through this? I don't see it…" He paused, licking his lips nervously. "I can't give birth… I'd have to like… crap it out or something… or worse… it be cut out of me."

He shuddered at the thought. "Why me? Why not some other psychic?" He leaned forward carefully to cradle his head in his hands. "Why me?"

_"You're a bridge. _What does that even mean? What's a bridge to a demon?" He took a deep breath and sat up. "I wonder…." For the first time in a long one, he placed his hands together, interlacing all but his index and middle finger and closed his eyes, welcoming his power. He exhaled deeply as he began to see something. A figure was far in the distance, staring up at invisible skies. He suddenly relaxed completely, letting go of his world and stepped up beside the figure, looking up at what he could now see was stars.

He looked to his right to see the figure, blue eyes sparkling as the wind tousled blonde spikes. "Roxas…"

The image suddenly changed, Roxas being struck and falling to the ground with a sharp cry. His eyes filled with hatred as he glared at a darkness shrouded figure that beat him.

Axel gaped as he realized what he was seeing, Roxas's memory.

He inhaled as the images changed again, flickering like a bad television station. A young girl with black hair and blue eyes, dead on the street with the figure looming over her body; Sora afraid and backed into a corner; blood spatter over the window; and finally the cell in which he stayed, his reflection as he curled into himself, shaking with dread.

A sharp pang shattered his visions into something else, a green eye and one blue stared him down and something gripped him, clutching him tighter before throwing him down and back into his world.

"Axel."

He snapped awake to see Roxas inches from him, a strange woman standing behind him. He was breathing heavily and coated in a veil of sweat. Roxas brushed his loose strands of hair from his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"What was that?" he muttered brokenly.

"What was what?" Roxas questioned, intrigued. Axel looked up into his eyes with panic laced in his expression. "Oh no."

Roxas's brow furrowed. "What is the matter?"

"One green eye one blue…"

Roxas drew back. "Uh… I brought someone to help you see it." He said softly, changing the subject. Axel looked past Roxas at the small blonde girl.

"Hello, I'm Namine'. I'm a hell midwife."

"Mid…wife?" Axel repeated slowly.

"Just in case," Roxas assured, patting his head softly. "What do you say we get to it?" he smiled.

"Are you… excited?"

Roxas blinked a couple times, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been so cold the whole day… I thought…" he trailed off. "Anyway, let's do this."

Namine' moved past Roxas and weird looking equipment suddenly appeared beside her. After a couple strange sensations to his stomach region and a weird screen growing out nowhere, Roxas and Axel got a clear image of what looked like a small human being. "Congratulations… it's a boy."

Roxas smiled and beheld the image. Axel tilted his head to the side as it's face was barely visible "Is that my tattoo?"

Roxas squinted at the screen, "Huh. Looks like it."

Namine smiled at them, hands behind her back.

"Hey can you show me something?" Axel asked her.

"Anything you like."

"Can you like… zoom out or something, I want to see exactly HOW this thing is inside me."

"As you wish," she adjusted something and then the image appeared on screen. Axel grimaced. Inside his muscle tissue, just below his stomach and above his bladder, in what looked like an oversized, closed off appendix, was the womb in which the baby was nurtured. It was attached by strange veins that seeped into all of his body and leeched out nutrient straight the fetus, without the need of a placenta. It was directly attached to his blood supply and thus, like an organ itself.

"How is it possible for me to survive that?" he whispered aloud.

Roxas saw the worry on his face, and a twinge of guilt and concern fluttered in his empty chest. Namine' said nothing as Axel stared at his demise.

"I'm going to die…"


	5. P: Day Five

Roxas didn't bother to wake him up the next morning and lingered downstairs to sort his thoughts. It was the fifth day, only four remaining. He knew it was true, only four more days for Axel to live. He bit his lip in frustration at the enormity of how much that bothered him. With a growl at his own humanity, he called Namine'. She appeared before him in seconds. "My liege?"

"I want him to live."

"Pardon?"

"I want to save Axel. I want him to survive the birthing."

"Sir… that isn't possible. Perhaps in a female… but in a male…"

She trailed off as Roxas glared at her. "Figure it out. I want him alive after this."

"May I ask as to why?"

"If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to me, not my son."

Namine' could see straight through the lie. "I will consult the records."

"You have three days to come up with something… or else."

She swallowed. "Yessir."

She vanished and Roxas was left alone in the room again. "Why do I care?"

Axel woke an hour later, creeping down the stairs carefully and setting down on the couch as Roxas handed him his juice. "What are you going to name him?"

Roxas was caught off guard by the question. "I don't know."

Axel chuckled in response, "Maybe you should have thought this out better. Think fast."

Roxas glowered at him. "You're no help."

He shrugged, "Not going to be around to see it. Much less call it by name." Roxas was surprised at how calm he sounded, but could sense the foreboding in his usually cheery demeanor.  
"Try and help me out, it is half of you that will linger in this world."

"You mean your world. Hell. My world is here on Earth."

"The ultimate Limbo," Roxas chuckled. "You never know."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "I seriously doubt you prefer this world to Hell. Hell you can get away with murder… sex, drugs, killing, whatever."

"This world is much more peaceful than my own." Roxas countered. "A world for a child."

Axel looked away. "Whatever."

Roxas's expression softened. "What about you?"

"What?"  
"You got into my history. What about you?"

Axel smirked. "I'm no one interesting."

"Your psychic. There must be something of interest."

He sighed. "I was born around the same time you were. Exactly midnight and eight seconds."

Roxas sat on the back of the couch and rested his feet next to Axel's hip.

"I found out I was a psychic when I was thirteen. I started having all these weird dreams and visions of things that had happened, were happening, or were about to happen. I got banned from one school for 'attacking' a teacher that I saw get hit by a bus in my vision… she was hit a couple days later."

Roxas chuckled.

"Not funny," Axel snapped.

"I'm aware."

"When I started my new school, I met Red. She introduced me to the group. I became a labeled psychic and when I started intervening with police investigations I became pretty well known in some circles. When I was eighteen, when you died, I started seeing beyond this world and helped with paranormal investigations."

"Four years later…" Roxas finished. "Here you are."

He nodded. "That my life."

"No siblings? Family?"

"Family keeled over a few years ago, I'm a lone wolf."

"Anything else I should know?"

"My middle name is Lea." He pronounced it Lee, Roxas noted.

He laughed, an actually laugh. "Whatever. You're interesting enough. Help me think of a name."

"I don't wanna," Axel protested weakly, patting Roxas's leg before standing up and heading for the bathroom.

Roxas watched the door shut and looked at the blank television screen, for a brief moment, he pondered Namine's abilities. When Axel remerged from the sacred room he visited quite frequently of late, Roxas smiled at him. It took him off guard and he smiled back nervously, adding in a slight wave before slowly turning and stepping into the kitchen.

The blonde floated in after him and sat on the counter as the redhead got himself a can of what looked like grape soda, he downed nearly half of it before taking a long winded breath. He noticed Roxas was staring at him and exchanged a short glance with him. "What?"

"Nothing," Roxas said shaking his head. He floated out a second later, he sat up on the roofs edge, dangling his feet over the eave and watched the clouds roll by slowly. "What is he to me? Why do I care…? He's just a human…" The sky gave no answer, just a calmness that was rarely duplicated and he craved more than his life. "Why can't the answer be simple?"

He sat up sharply. "What would you do… Sora?"

Please review. Reviews make me giggle.


	6. P: Day Six

The next day, Roxas left for hell to further convince himself he didn't give a shit about the redhead, but surrounded by the blood stained walls and screams of horror and pain, he found himself hating this world he'd become accustomed to. He craved the redhead's childish mannerisms and human habits. The look in those green eyes when he was curious or determined, matched with the sly smirk that barely showed the tips of his teeth in a mischievous way gleamed in his mind.

Roxas jumped up onto a ledge and looked over a cesspool of demons like himself and those born into this world. He curled into himself and debated.

He laid his head on his knees, wings curling around him and shot up sharply when his shoulders heaved and something wet touched his arm. He stared at the tear for a long moment before pounding a fist onto the crimson soil. "Dammit…" he bit out between the broken sobs. Roxas stood up, wiping his eyes with his arm and spread his wings. He had to get back soon.

Meanwhile Axel was tapping his foot in the rhythm of Hung Up by Madonna, his head bobbed with the bass as his fingers flew over the keys of his PSP. He bit his lip as Zach started to lose health. "Oh dammit." Game over. "Fucking Crisis Core."

"Axel."

He turned to see Roxas, flushed and defeated looking with his wings low behind him, head hung and eye shrouded by the curtain of blonde bangs. "Roxas? You okay?"

He dipped his head lower as he crossed over to him. Axel set down the PSP and stared up at the darkened face. "Why are you so kind? So willing?"

Axel blinked slowly, "Uhm… Where is this coming from?"

"Don't change the subject," Roxas said coldly as he gripped the edge of the couch with one hand beside Axel's head of spikes. "Just tell me."

"I wouldn't say I've been the kindest…. Nor the most willing Roxas, I don't understand."

"You took it. You didn't even try to fight. You haven't even attempted a suicide or abortion of any manner. You simply deal with it. On top of that, you tease me and toy with emotions I shouldn't have. Tell me- WHY?" His grip tightened on the couch, Axel swallowed slowly, not wanting to admit what he knew was true.

"I…" he stammered, groping for words in his suddenly disturbed mind. "I don't know."

Roxas let go of the couch and began to turn away when Axel grabbed his shoulder. "Wait a minute."

With a gentle guidance, Roxas allowed himself to be turned around.

"Are you… crying?"

Roxas's face dipped a slight amount lower, not wanting to show his face. He heard the soft shift of fabric but the warm fingers that grazed his forehead as his hair was brushed aside still alarmed him slightly. He closed his eyes and blocked out what was happening, awaking only to find his face against soft cloth, immersed in the pure scent of Axel.

"I can't tell you why I care, for all I know it's raging hormones… but I do. It's real. You'll just have to live with that much of an explanation."

To his surprise, he felt small hands clench onto his shirt, a face hiding in his shoulders as his body was shaken with slight tremors. Axel patted his hair in a motherly fashion, eventually pulling him away and lifting his chin with his gentle fingers. He wiped away a stream of tears with a delicate smile. "Why are you crying?"

Roxas shook his head and looked away. "I…"

"It's okay… you don't have to tell me."

At this Roxas smiled, looking up into the startling green eyes again. They remained in this position until Axel groaned with frustration and Roxas could faintly make out the soft shift under a layer of cloth and skin. He goaded the redhead into sitting down, and leaned against his shoulder.

"I killed you Axel."

"Not yet," he said softly.

"I will. My actions will kill you… how can you not hate me? I've done so much to you…."

Axel gave a one sided shrug. "Hell if I should know."

They remained in silence until Axel picked up his PSP and started the battle over again, occasionally receiving guidance from the curiously watching demon, whose tail flipped with fleeting interest.

review? Love?


	7. P: Day Eight? WTF?

Axel splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror, stunned at his reflection. He was… glowing… that weird motherly hormone glow. Roxas walked in a moment later, disregarding the closed door and startling the redhead. "We are leaving soon."

"Where are we going?"  
"You really don't want to know. Dress light."

Axel paled as he shifted past Roxas and awkwardly put his clothes on. Roxas met him at the front door, looking him up and down before turning to the door. He placed his fingers on the doorknob and closed his eyes for a moment before pushing the door open.

Green eyes widened at the cataclysm of flames and demons. Roxas walked inside as if it was nothing unusual, pausing to wait for Axel to step inside. He took the shaken mortal's hand in his own for assurance as he led him up a winding pathway of crimson stone wall into a clean cut obsidian room. Namine' glittered in her white at the other end of the strangely bright, yet pitch black room. "Hello boys."

Axel stared at her, never have seen her in her full form until now. She looked somewhat similar to Roxas, but her horns curved in a delicate spiral out behind her head. Her eyes were more reptilian and pearl scales were in patches all over her skin. Her tail was thin and had no defining shape, like a three-dimensional ribbon behind her. Her wings were the same as Roxas, a blinding white like the rest of her.

"Please be seated," she said softly.

Axel sat down where she directed, a black slab of strangely warm and soft obsidian. He toyed with his wrist, running his fingers over it nervously.

"Roxas I need to speak to you."

Roxas nodded and was led outside, leaving Axel in the empty black room. As he waited, a bright blue demon slipped in. It was apparently female, strands of vibrant white hair streaming out from behind her in awesome spikes that put Axel's to shame. She looked more like a dragon, long neck and legs bent in the opposite direction with extreme claws. A line of spikes traveled down her back down to the tip of her broad tail. Her white eyes fixated on Axel. "A human?"

He blanched.

"A male human."

He looked for an exit fearfully as she stepped over to him. She sniffed his hair and sneezed off to the side. "You're Axel Valachia."

He started to panic, how did this thing know him?

"You don't remember me?"

He looked up at her nervously, and shook his head. Suddenly he found himself looking at a frail human girl, heavily pregnant. "You sent me over."

He stared at her face, suddenly remembering. Three years back a small demon girl had been stuck in a human home. "Aqua?"

She nodded and patted her swollen belly. "It's lovely to see you again."

"You're… not mad I sent you to Hell?"

She shook her head again, white hair bouncing in the action. "It's my home. The human world is so horrifying in comparison. May I ask why you're here? Have you passed on?"

He shook his head. "I got preggers with demon spawn."

She turned back into her full form and sniffed him again. "Roxas Chave."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"  
She said nothing for the moment, "He's… always been a bit odd in comparison."

As if on cue, Roxas stepped back into the room. He said nothing, looking deep in thought but still managing to glare at the demon so very close to him. Aqua looked back at Axel, "I wish you well Axel. Thank you again."

He waved and she sat down on the opposite side of the room, Namine' indicated she might be a minute. After what seemed like only a few minutes of a check up, Roxas and Axel left the facility. "What was that about?" the redhead asked.

"Just a check up."

"Oh yeah, because I have soooo much time left to fuck this up."

Roxas lowered his head, looking at the floor.

When they were safely back in his home, Axel quickly sat down and hugged his couch pillow. "Who was the demon you encountered?"

"Aqua," Axel said smoothly, happy to home. "I helped her a long time ago."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing much," Axel replied with a shrug.

Roxas went silent… "One more day."

"Huh? I thought this was my last day…"

"How do you figure?"

"9 days… it's been 8."

"It has?"

Axel nodded. "You mean to say I have ten days?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"I guess," he muttered. "Bad edit on my part."

Axel leaned back, cuddling the pillow closer to him. "there was so much I wanted to do in my lifetime…"

Roxas listened quietly.

"I wanted to kiss Red. Just once. Make her freak out beyond all comprehension. I wanted to get a masters degree… I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted a small house in the middle of nowhere where everyone loved each other like family; to have a small dog named Leonidas…" he paused, Roxas watching as his resolved began to crack. "I wanted to try every single flavor of ben and jerry icecream… and then baskin robbins. I wanted to see every episode of Tokko and Bleach… I wanted to beat fucking Crisis Core. I wanted to try Sushi… hell go to Japan and get sushi." Fat tears began to stream down his face. "I don't want to die yet…."

Roxas slipped an arm around his shoulders and Axel looked up at him, sniffling. "I'm sorry."

Axel burst into uncontrollable sobbing until he passed out, Roxas slid away from him and disappeared.

The redhead awoke to something licking his face. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking at a small miniature daschund with spots and long fur, on its license it said "leonidas". Tears started to form again as he took the small thing from Roxas's hands and patted its fur. The little creature barked playfully and licked the tears on his chin as Axel smiled weakly. He looked up at Roxas, "Look behind you."

The redhead turned to see his table covered in ice cream. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to Tokyo."

He started crying again, smiling as he pet the little creature.

"I can't do everything for you… but… I thought I should try to do as much as I could."

Axel looked up at him, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I want to, do I need a further reason?" He held out a hand, "Your ice cream is melting."

He shakily took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled upward. The puppy danced at his feet as they sat down at the dining room table and tried every single flavor.

When Axel sank down into another bubble bath, face red and covered in ice cream of multiple flavors, Roxas slipped back outside. Namine's words echoed in his mind, conflicting him beyond reason. He looked over his shoulder at the harvest moon and snuck away into the night.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he was mingling with small children in costumes, who all gaped at how real he looked. He spotted Sora handing out candy and slowly made his way up the path. "I need your help..."

Numb fingers dropped a bucket of candy

Review love? Pleaz?


	8. P: Day Nine

Roxas tucked the scarf around Axel's neck and patted his stomach, an odd smile crossed his face. It was mildly unnerving how quickly it would vanish and then reappear with the demon's thoughts. "Ready?"

Axel nodded sadly.

Roxas opened the door and walked out with Axel's hand in his, the bustling streets of Tokyo were filled with cosplays due to the Halloween festivities. Lights glittered everywhere in the morning sun and Axel was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the large city before him. A slight tug on his hand drew him out of his thoughts and he allowed himself to be led through the congregations easily. The air was cold, and his breath was visible on smoky streams, but that didn't discourage the entourage of humanity.

Roxas pulled him to a small restaurant and pointed at the menu, Axel's jaw slackened at the unknown writing next to the pictures and he smiled. "That looks good," he said pointing at something he couldn't understand but looked delicious. Roxas slid away from him to order and caught Axel off guard with fluent Japanese.

When the meal was in front of him, Axel couldn't wait to try it, but a stir in his soul made him pause and just stare at it.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked, dipping something into some sauce before sucking it into his mouth with an intentional slurp. "It's really good."

The redhead nudged a piece with his chopsticks. "It's just… this is my last day…"

Roxas sat down the chop sticks and stared at the untouched food Axel toyed with.

"Axel…"

He looked up at the solemn blue eyes.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?"

"I…" he stopped, unsure how to say this. "I'm going to kill you."

He blinked, not fully understanding.

"Me…. Not the baby."

He still just stared.

"You're going to survive it."

Axel gasped. "How?"

Roxas shook his head, "It's hard to explain, but it involves you dying by my hand…. But you'll be alive in a sense when it's over."

"I don't understand…. What?"

The blonde sighed, leaning forward. "I am going to turn you Axel. Right when the baby is being born. I'm going to give you my power."

He stared at him with shaky breath, "what?"

"You're going to be half demon when it's over… and so will I."

There was a silence. "What's going to happen after that?"

Roxas shrugged. "Whatever you want. You can live on as a human, or you can go to Hell with me."

"You won't stay?"

Roxas shook his head, "I'll be in purgatory. Doing this is a crime in Hell."

Axel just gaped at him, becoming numb to everything but the blonde across from him. "Why would you give up everything… for me?"  
"Because it's the right thing to do."

"But… you're a demon. You don't care about what's right… you do what's wrong… that's it." He couldn't wrap his mind around this, it was simply too bizarre.

Roxas looked away momentarily, "I want to."

"You're a murderer….. why would you _save _someone's life?"

"I never wanted to be one… I saved my brother…. And my brother is saving me."

"What?"

"I asked him… last night. I… couldn't decide what to do. So I asked him. Just like old times he said to 'do what my heart told me to do, and what my mind told me I should do.' So I am… Axel. I'm going to save your life at the cost of mine."

Axel just stared at him.

"Eat your sushi," Roxas said smoothly, picking up his chopsticks and slurping up another piece.

Axel's face cracked into an impossible smile and he devoured a piece with a face.

"What?"

He ate another piece. "That is the weirdest taste I have ever experienced. It's so gross it's good." Another piece of raw fish past his lips.

Roxas started off with a soft laugh, but it quickly evolved into a nearly hysterical one.

When they returned home, Roxas was slightly tipsy from Sake and Axel was a giggling mess of joy. Leonidus, who was somehow immune to the restarting of the day, bounded up to them when they opened the door. The day was filled with bliss, Axel and Roxas passing around jokes and frivolities until the night began to fall on them. The sunset was beautiful, casting an orange glow on Axel's tanned skin and impossibly red hair as he stared off into the painted sky. Roxas reached over an laid a hand on his, "It'll be okay."

Axel's glittering eyes turned on him. "For me… but what about you?"

"I will gladly take the consequences for my actions Axel… don't worry about me."

On a sudden impulse, Axel leaned over and pressed his lips to the golden hair at his forehead, leaving a lingering feeling on the

blonde's skin. Roxas numbly brushed the section with his fingers, looking up at Axel's gentle expression. Axel cupped his cheek in a soft hand and smiled at him before dropping his hand and looking off into the sky, listening to the repeated laughter of children and 'trick or treat's that filled the star filled sky with noise.

Roxas leaned his head on the redhead's firm shoulder and closed his starry blue eyes, memorizing the feel of it and his scent, hoping to never forget that this was worth the consequence.

----

All will be explained shortly. I realize some things about this may be confusing, but there's reason behind it all. I assure you.


	9. P: Day Ten

"God I'm so nervous," Axel muttered for the billionth time between sips of his juice. "What's in this anyway."

Roxas gave him a hard glance and he took back the question quickly. "Relax."

"It's gonna be extremely painful," Axel said worriedly as he began to tap his foot nervously, poking the soon to be born child. It shifted in annoyance, causing him to groan. "I'm totally not ready for this."

"You'll be fine," Roxas assured, flipping a page in his book.

"How can you _possibly _be so nonchalant!? I'm about to have something _ripped out of my body _AND then I'm going to be a half _demon!_"

"It's not so bad," Roxas said coolly.

"I'm going to have to raise what's-his-face all by myself! I don't know a DAMN THING about kids, much less DEMON kids! I'm so fucking freaked out I can't even express it in words!" He threw his hands in the air as if to emphasize his annoyance.

"You're doing a very good job," the calmed blonde said smoothly, turning another page.

"Which reminds me, what are you going to name him? Did you even decide?"

"I have," he said simply, licking his finger and flipping to the next page.

"Care to let me in on it?"

"Good things come to those who wait," Roxas said slowly.

Axel groaned and cradled his head in his hands. "When is this thing coming anyway?"

"I don't know Axel."

He took a long sip of his juice, sinking down in the couch. He poked the impossible growth again, worried beyond all belief. Roxas seemed unconcerned. A knock on the door drew the blonde up and away from his book, he opened the door to see Namine', fully human and smiling broadly. "Ready for the big day?"

Axel groaned in the distance.

"As we'll ever be," Roxas told her with a soft smile.

She stepped in and made herself comfortable at the table with a box of crayons and a sketch book. Roxas was about to return to his book when he saw the sullen redhead, reaching over he grabbed something off a nearby shelf and handed it out to him. "Stop worrying."

Axel took the PSP with mild annoyance and turned it on, the reassuring noise of a power on instantly soothing his panicked mind. Leonidus bounced up to Namine with a wagging tail and she paused from her drawing to pet the tiny creature that proceeded to bark at axel every time the PSP made a loud noise.

Hours past into hours, Axel becoming increasingly frantic with his video game. He was as hunched over he as he could be comfortably, staring into the screen with wide eyes and quickly paced fingers when a sharp pang snapped him out of his euphoria of digital gaming. Naturally, the only words to leave the startled male's lips were "HOLY SHIT."

Namine' watched for a moment as Roxas jumped to his side, the redhead was calm for a moment before another wave hit him, forcing him into a whimper of pain through tightly clenched teeth. Slowly she wandered over to the agonized human. "Relax," she told him peacefully.

"YOU RELAX!" He practically roared. "**_GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"_**

She drew back slightly, but was otherwise unfazed by the outburst. Another, much more harsh, wave hit Axel with full force and the he felt his fingers tighten around Roxas's supporting hand.

"We'll need him to be upstairs to reduce the mess."

"What?" Roxas snapped.

"Take him to the bathroom," she said as she vanished.

Roxas looked at the frantically panting and tortured male, pulling him close to his shoulder and slamming his eyes shut. When his wings opened, he was on top of Axel in a bathtub. Namine' clapped slightly for them, "Now please stand aside."

Axel gripped Roxas's hand until he was forced to let go, watching with panicked eyes as the blonde stepped aside but in sight range. He was squatting on a sink, weightless, to stay in a supportive range of the pained human.

He watched in annoyance as Namine' slowly removed articles of clothing until Axel's body was completely exposed, Roxas grimaced as he could see something shift beneath his skin grotesquely. Namine' made s soft 'tsk' noise and wagged a finger at the shifting mass, "Naughty baby."

She pulled something out of thin air, a thin bladed knife that made Axel sweat profusely just at the sight of it. Roxas gasped as she glanced at him, nodding before she turned back to the bulge.

A loud tear was heard from the quivering body beneath her, softly she cursed as a sharp claw pierced through his skin, the screams were to sharp they all paused at the noise. Roxas jumped over to beside her as she began to cut away at his flesh, blood seeping beneath him and draining away slowly.

Warm hands took his face and blue eyes stared into his. "Concentrate on me Axel. Ignore everything else." He whimpered. "Just focus on me."

Labored breathing began to slow marginally, but Roxas believed it could be from lack of blood as Namine' sawed away at the thick muscle that surrounded and protected the womb. Axel's eyes clamped shut and tears streamed down his face in sick, slightly bloody streams. "Listen to me Axel. I figured it out."

The green eyes opened again, staring up at him with fear and pain. Roxas's own eyes filled with tears at his state, he could feel Axel's life starting to slip under his fingertips. "I love you."

A shrill cry filled the room, a strange howl. The green eyes hazed and started to slip shut, "Roxas NOW!"

The blonde bit his tongue with sharpened fangs and reacted as quickly as he could, pressing his lips to the redheads, forcing his tongue in.

The room was silent as Roxas mentally recited the incantation that would seal the act of transferring one's power. When he pulled away, he could only hope it worked. He looked at the mess left of the mortal body. A gaping hole of bleeding organs and flesh ripped in his lower torso and abdomen. The sickening stench of his blood filled the room and startled him. He closed his eyes and looked away, his fingers gripped on the edge of the bathtub graced with what felt like thick steam.

He opened his eyes to a baby cry, turning to Namine' to see her nursing and cleaning up a perfectly human looking baby. He looked back at Axel's face and listened… he remained there and waited.

Within an hour, the baby was cleaned and wrapped in a thick black blanket. Roxas wouldn't even look at him, not until he had a name, and he wouldn't have a name until Axel could hear it. As a result of his chivalry, Namine' took the tyke for his comfort, cradling and rocking the tiny thing to silence. It stared up at her delicate face with one green eye, one blue, an odd diamond shaped birthmark beneath each eye that resembled a tattoo.

Eventually night over came them, Roxas realizing Axel's body was going cold. And yet still he waited…

--- Next up is not a chapter- but I encourage you to read it.


	10. HOLD UP!

-DATE REWIND-

Okay, some of you seem confused.

One- I don't care for mpreg either "Why'd you write it then?" I wanted it to be seen in a different light. This isn't Axel magically sprouting a vagina and uterus- this is a normal guy getting fucked over. Demon spawn would be insanely hard to destroy and I wanted Mpreg to get a taste of supernatural awesomeness without people freaking out. I don't approve of 'omg magic uterus' mpreg- only the one's that make some logical sense. Throughout this so far- it's been somewhat understandable- Axel did NOT magically grow female organs- the thing grew inside him more like in the movie "Alien." It fused itself to his organs. No female organs required. Why? Because axel is a fucking MAN and so is Roxas. Penises don't magically convert into vaginas…

Two- "This seems kinda rushed" Well YEAH. I never plan ANYTHING. None of my stories are taken "slowly" I update like… once a day if I get into the story. PLUS So far- all of Witching Hour you've seen is the PREQUEL- a _brief _introduction into the real story. Yeah, I made it into it's own story but the real thing will be like… fancy fancy. I'm going to have some real fun with it, as descriptive and creepy as I can make it.

Three- "What about Sora?" …. I don't like Sora so I can care less. I only put him in when he's needed.

Four- "THIS WHOLE THING HAS BEEN A PREQUEL!?" Why yes! Yes it has!

Five- "what do you mean the days restart? Where was that?" You would have had to have taken one line more seriously "Nine days within today…" What did you think that meant? The day repeated nine times. Nine days- within one day. I thought it was obvious but apparently not.

Six- "When did we skip a day?" That was my bad. I'll admit to the screw up. I accidently incorporated two days into one on the second day. If you read the last paragraph- it's the third day- but since Roxas was out of it, I spun it like he didn't know. Kinda throws off number five I know, but hell give me some credit for at least trying to fix my mistake.

Seven- "THIS IS A PREQUEL?" Yes. It's a fucking prequel. The real story is about a character you've JUST been introduced to. If you've guessed it or not- yes. The story Witching Hour is more or less about Lea.

And for the impending eight- Lea ages faster than humans. A lot faster. So in otherwords- two months could be fifteen years. I haven't quite worked out the exact calendar of aging yet.

Nine- one last thing. Leonidus. The puppy was named after what was supposed to be my Christmas present. He was a mini piebald daschund. (pure bred!) and the absolute cutest little puppy you'd ever seen. I was very much eager to teach him to sit and all that cute puppy training things. I was gonna get him a spiked collar engraved with 'this is SPARTA!' and stuff and stuff…. He died tonight. Rest in Peace Leo. Friday the Thirteenth (figures) 2009. As result of my slightly bleeding heart for my tiny friend, I'm a bit testy, emo, and uncomfortable. I hope i doesn't reflect too much in my writing, but I can't exactly gaurentee it.

Hope this interjection cleared up some things for you. Now let's get on with the story shall we?


	11. P: Last Day

A flutter. That was all that woke Roxas from his light slumber. A single beat, a slight flutter. Blue eyes scanned the room and found it was midnight. Finally, Halloween had ended. He wondered what the significance was. Eight second past and the flutter became a heartbeat. Roxas's head jerked back to Axel and he watched as his wounds healed into a perfect torso, a large starburst scar on his stomach. The skin crawled back into it's place and mended itself with blood stitches.

Then a cough. Blue eyes widened as the semi-cold body convulsed as coughs ripped through its lungs. Some blood passed over the slightly blue lips and then some startling bright green eyes opened. "Rox…as?"

The blonde reached down and cupped his face. "Axel… you're…"

"I feel like shit," the redhead chuckled slightly before another fit of coughs.

"Easy on the lungs, their probably still mending."

Axel wheezed, "So I really did die…"

Roxas nodded weakly as Axel strained to sit up, as the wounded and entirely exposed male did so as Namine stepped into the room with a bundle in her frail looking arms. Axel stared up at the black towel in amazement. Slowly she leaned down and placed the little boy in his large, bloodstained hands. Roxas leaned forward to see it's little face, brushing a strand of red and blonde hair out of its face.

Suddenly the little thing convulsed, and grew wings, claws, fangs, and a rather frightening appearance. Axel yelped and held it a margin farther from his face as a forked tongue wagged at him for a moment. A tiny, spiked tail curled around it's fat leg and uncurled. Roxas joined Axel in a slight yelp as the thing burst into flames. Namine' grabbed the tiny boy and began scolding it until it was human again, she cautiously handed it back to Axel.

"I think you should name him now," she said in a sharp tone.

Axel glared at Roxas, "You haven't yet?"

"I was waiting for you," he defended.

There was a slight pause and the baby cooed, staring up at Axel's bright red hair, damp with blood and waved it's arms around some. The green eyes stared at Roxas incredulously.

Roxas turned back to the baby, "Say hello to your mommy, Lea."

At this Axel couldn't help but smile. "Lea?"

Roxas nodded and put his pinky finger in the tiny thing's grip. "Lea Axas Valachia."

"Why not Chave?"

"He'll be living with you, remember?"

Namine' frowned in the background, bowing her head. Axel's expression dropped. "Oh."

Axel shivered and huddled into the warm bundle in his arms slightly. Roxas put his free hand on Axel's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Namine' exited, "I'm needed." With that said, she vanished and her equipment with her.

Roxas helped Axel rise to an uneasy stand, his muscles adjusting to their new state.

Within an hour, Roxas was cradling little Lea in his lap as Axel stretched and flexed his new muscles and examined himself over. The blonde rocked slightly as he hummed his lullaby. When Axel was limber again, he stepped over to them. The little boy had fallen asleep again, and Roxas looked especially saddened. "What's wrong."

"They're coming for me…"

"Who?"

"The ones that are going to take me away…."

"When?"

"I have less than an hour or so… Axel… you mustn't fight them, they don't care about you or Lea. Don't even think about it."

He frowned at this. "I… can't just let them take you."

"You must, if they take you away too Lea will have no one. You must stay here on Earth and raise him."

Axel looked deep into the blue eyes, begging him and pleading. Slowly, reluctantly, he nodded. "Anything I can do in your last hour?"

Roxas took an uneasy stand and carefully held the bundle in his arms, stood on his tiptoes and turned to face the redhead. Tenderly, their lips touched. It was a goodbye, and Axel knew this. Slowly the redhead, grabbed something nearby after looking for it for a couple moments and lifted it to his eye. With a click, Roxas's image was saved. "For Lea."

Roxas then looked down at his son, pressing his lips to it's warm forehead under the saddened green gaze. The two sat down on the couch and watched the little thing in amazement. They even remained still when the door opened to a swirl of heat and wind, demons slipping into Axel's home and rushing over to them. They stole one last look into each other's eyes as the redhead held back the primal urge to fight back as they restrained the blonde and forced him away.

When the door shut, it was November 1st. A new day… a silent day.

--

Congrats! you made it through my crappy prolougue! Now we can get on with the REAL story- the story of Lea.


	12. Story: Lea

LEA AXAS VALACHIA

The real story

1.

I arched up into his touch, it was simply too good. I wanted more. His hands were on my chest and I wanted them to move lower. I wanted him. His lips ravished my neck and his hot breath cooled the warm feeling that I radiated from my skin. I could feel his hair, long trails of blonde brushing against my cheek. It was soft, silky even. I licked my lips as his teeth brushed the muscle and skin of my neck, inhaling my scent. My hands gripped his shoulders as he continued to taunt me expertly. I closed my eyes, relishing in this moment.

His shirt slipped off his shoulders with ease once the buttons were undone, revealing an expanse of tanned skin and taut muscle. I briefly wondered how he could manage to maintain such a perfect form, where as my own was always thin and somewhat lanky. My fingers gripped the hem of his pants and he pulled away, putting a finger to my lips. "Ah ah," he said shrewdly with a wink. "No reason to be so impatient."

I stared up at his dual colored eyes, one blue and one more of a sea-green, his blonde bangs usually covered his right eye, but I could see the blue clearly right now. "Don't tease me," I slurred, "Dex. You know how I get."

He flashed me a glimmer of his perfectly straight, glittering white, teeth. His forehead lowered to touch mine and I sighed. "It's more fun to tease you though," he muttered.

"For you maybe," I pouted. "I'm dying here."

He drew back and smirked, hands sliding down my chest as he straddled me, "can't have that now can we?"

His fingers latched into my belt and my legs went numb as I felt his fingers graze my skin there as he opened the latch and tugged the button to my pants open. Breath rushed past my lips and I licked them to try and keep control, this was not the time for my powers to go crazy. I heard and felt the release of my zipper sliding down, then my fingers magically unlatched his hard denim jeans.

Just then, as if practiced a hundred times… the front door opened. Dad's cherry voice echoed in the stairway and reached us. Dexion looked at me with a panicked look and the two of us jumped apart.

"Lea?" A voice called as I rushed down the stairs, flushed and sweating slightly.

"Yeah dad?" I stood halfway down the stairs and bit my lip, I could hear the shifting of fabric and a slight curse behind me.

"What's going on up there?" he asked me, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Nothing," I blurted, slightly too fast.

He gave me one of his disbelieving looks before setting his bag down and beginning to work on taking off his shoes in the foyer. I started to turn, "Wait a minute."

I grimaced and turned around to face him, guilt written all over my face.

"Remember to do the kitchen tonight," he said happily.

I smiled and nodded, running almost completely back up the stairs when I heard "And tell Dexion I said Hi!"

I froze. Dexion stood at the top of the stairs, fully dressed and an amused smirk on his face. Dad peered around the stairs to see us standing there, Dexion nodded with a slight wave and Dad shook his head. "teenagers."

At this, Dex chuckled, and I glared at him harshly. He held up his hands in surrender but was biting his lips to keep from laughing uncontrollably. My muscles relaxed and I gave him my most daring stare. He took a step back and grabbed his backpack. "See you tomorrow Lea."

He ruffled my hair as he past, striding down the stairs with a flamboyant flare that I envied with every fiber of my being. He just looked so amazing with every movement he made, how on earth did he manage that? I stepped down the stairs, soundlessly and held the door as I watched him make his way into the front yard and down the sidewalk.

I leaned into the doorframe, groaning slightly. He was just too awesome for my articulation and vocabulary. I swear Dex was a God in disguise. I turned back to Dad, he was hanging his car keys up and then shook out his hair muttering something about Dexion's father.

"In the five years I've raised you Lea, I thought you'd have a little more class and stealth than that."

I rolled my eyes, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a carton of cigarettes. I tapped them on my palm and walked into the living room. I unwrapped the plastic and shoved it back into my pocket before straddling a dining room chair. Dad flopped down on the couch and fumbled for the remote. I tapped out a single cancer stick and put it to my lips before snapping my fingers. A small flame lined my index finger and I used the tiny fire to light it, taking one long drag and breathing out a hiss of steam and smoke.

Dad lifted a hand and waved it randomly, "Don't burn anything this time," he muttered as he flipped through the television stations in a bored fashion. "And put your shirt back on, we're visiting your uncle later."

I groaned, "What? Why do I have to go?" I was whining, I hated whiners but Uncle Sora and Riku were just so… well… lame. Sora always complained about how I had one Dad's height and my hair's disarranged state. Riku didn't talk to me much at all, if he even showed his face the entire time I was there.

"Because they're your family, not matter how much they annoy you."

"Can't I just spend some time with Red or something?"

"No," he replied firmly. "Now go get ready, we leave soon."

I groaned loudly and pushed myself out of the chair, flicking my cigarette over the trashcan as I past it. I stomped up the stairs in order to make my protest recognizable. I past Dad's room, and found myself pausing to stare at something in it. Slowly and quietly I stepped inside. Leonidus was asleep in his bed, his tiny spiked collar glittering in the minority of light. I picked up a frame and put the stick in my lips to hold it there. I looked at the image of my father, his blonde hair spiked to the right and blue eyes regarding the camera with an intense, but sad, gaze.

Roxas. That's what Dad told me. His name was Roxas. Try as I might, I can never seem to remember his face. I can remember Namine', the calm midwife that delivered me; I can remember the color of the towel they wrapped me in; I remember nearly everything about the day I was born… except my father's face. I sat the framed picture down and turned my back on it, removing the cigarette from my lips with another deep breath as I stepped into my room.

I quickly pulled on a black shirt with my favorite rock band logo on the cover and donned my necklace. It was a collar of chains, two longer chains fastened on the sides to trail down my chest, weighted down with elaborately decorated spikes. Dad never really approved of it, but I didn't care. I fastened on a pair of black and red sneakers and brushed off my pants, checking the baggy, deep blue fabric for any tell-tale stains or smudges. After grabbing my black hooded jacket and slipping it on over my tattoos, I wandered into the bathroom.

I glared at my reflection and tried to shake my hair out of it's permanent style. Somewhat long red spikes drew off the left and curved into a crescent around that side of my head like a horrible cowlick, smoothing into a perfectly smooth part to the right but spiked out behind my ears horizontally, defying all the laws of gravity. My bangs matched the blonde color of those lower spikes, falling into my dual colored eyes in perfectly defined spiky strands. I've tried everything to make it come out of this odd style, but the style is unaffected by all forms of hair products. It dries like this naturally, no matter what I do. I tugged at a strand in my face and sighed. My right eye was blue, my left green. Each was marked with a birthmark that resembled my Dad's tattoos directly underneath them.

Dad says I look like more like him than Roxas. Looking in the mirror, it's hard to deny. I had his lanky figure, but slightly more built. I was shorter though, only about his nose in height. I walked back into my room after realizing my hair was pointless to mess with. Quickly I grabbed my headphones and iPod, shoving it into my pocket for protection.

Dad was downstairs waiting for me, "Take out?" I guessed.

He shook his head, "Dinner at Soras."

"I need my supplements before we leave."

Nodding again he said, "Get with it."

I returned the gesture and stepped into the kitchen, pulling out my delivered supplements. Directly from hell, it was mixture of three types of blood and nutrients beneficial to the growth and developments of young Demons. Dad didn't have to drink it because he was only half demon, but I was pure blood and required such things. In about a year, my development would end and I'd fend for myself. I was already fully grown at the prime of age of about seventeen, but my powers were still young, about five.

I quickly finished and put the cup in the sink, quickly rinsing it out to make dishes easier later. Dad was spinning his keys on his index finger and clasped them in his hand when I stepped up next to him, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I muttered, not wanting to leave.

He patted me on the back roughly and gripped the back of my neck as we walked to the car, his way of assuring I wouldn't bolt on him. Not that I wanted to be grounded for the next century. I slid down into the car seat and heard the door click shut with dread, I hated cars. It never moved as fast as I liked and I always felt trapped in the metallic object on wheels. To combat my hatred for the vehicle, I slid my headphones in and turned on the music. We were there before I could finish a song, and I bitched in my head about how much less of a hassle it would have been to walk.

Dad was at the door before I could blink, ringing the doorbell to have an overly enthusiastic a brunette pounce on him when the door opened. I lowered my head and thought about horrible things I could do to small animals as I stepped inside.

Sora's house was cozy; overstuffed chairs, a small fireplace, wood furniture and a relatively cramped but still comfortable moving space with somewhat high ceilings and a second floor. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls in places, and the place reeked of cookies, sea air freshener, and dust. Pictures lined the walls and I never could help the urge to look at them. It was the only time I saw my father before he was a demon. There were pictures of them laughing, playing, sopping wet, playing with dogs, and sitting and smiling with a large family. I stood in front of the family portrait, Sora and Roxas arm in arm and making finger signs into the camera. Father had the 'rock on' horns and Sora had 'peace'. Their father didn't seem to enjoy the time, but their mother looked peacefully overjoyed.

"Lea!"

I turned, "Uncle Sora."

He wrapped me into one of his hugs, only coming up to about my nose, his face was buried in my shoulder and I could feel his breath. It made me want Dexion back.

As usual, he brushed my spikes out of my face and they fell back into my eyes without coaxing, "You still haven't done anything with that hair of yours I see."

I shrugged. "It's temperamental."

Sora rolled his eyes some and wandered back into the kitchen, I turned away and went into the living room. I was surprised to find Riku there, his long silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. The remote was in his hand, and he was idling changing channels before stopping to watch the original Mad Max with Mel Gibson. "Hey Riku," I greeted.

My reply was a short grunt as he leaned onto his hand. I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up on the coffee table. I looked at his briefly and wondered why it never seemed that he liked me. We were family right?

Riku caught my gaze and I looked away.

We silently watched half of Mad Max before the doorbell rang. I heard Sora's shuffled footsteps followed by my Dad's slow and easy strides as they crossed over to the door. When the door opened I heard the excited voices of Olette, Red, and then the voices of two men that blended together.

"Dexion and Demyx! Glad you two could make it!"

If I had been drinking something, I would have sprayed it all over Riku. I jumped up as the quiet male growled at all the noise and went to greet them. I was quickly enveloped in a mass of hugs and family love.

Dexion was the last to greet me, and for that I was thankful. For a while, I just looked him up and down. When I was only a few months old in human age, Axel had taken me to the doctors in hell, but didn't want to go alone. SO he dragged Demyx with him, afraid Red would have too much negative emotion surrounding her to function properly.

Then, Demyx hated the idea, but after some begging and pleading, he went. That's where he met Dexion's father, Zexion. Today the story was good for a laugh, and Dad had been thanked many times for this. They were practically family after the whole ordeal. Unfortunately, Dr. Zexion suffered the same fate as my father for the exact same reasons. I wondered sometimes if he had the same pang to meet his father as I did.

He as a person was flawless, perfectly tousled bangs in a dirty blonde covered his right eyes, flared out with tiny spikes in a pristine silver to the back. His hair was so much more tame than my own, and it was another thing I envied him for. He flipped his hair and it fell back into his eye as he returned my stare. It was hard to believe he was actually slightly younger than me.

Casually he leaned back and looked me up and down before licking his lips playfully. I blushed and punched him lightly in the shoulder while he laughed. "We're with family you pervert."

"There's an upstairs bedroom with our names on it," he purred, hugging me tightly.

I pushed against his chest, "I don't think so."

"Well I'm not letting go until you hug me back."

I sighed in defeat and laid my head against his chest. He was just taller than me, but it was enough for me to tuck my head under his chin. I breathed him in and closed my eyes, loving the way he smelled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Woah now, save it for the bedroom you two."

We jumped apart and glared at Red, she smiled and waved over her shoulder as she helped set the table.

I could smell so many delicious foods, and as if an echo to my mind, Dexion licked his lips. Before the two of us could come out of our trance, we were being sat down. A casual family dinner, blown up by the drama queen of my Uncle. He liked a full table, enjoying company.

Once upon a time, this group was individuals all by themselves at home eating in silence, but having the demonic ties in our hearts, we joined together as a mock family at holidays and random times that Sora deemed necessary for 'family union'. Technically, very few of us were related directly, but were bounded by friendship and love for each other.

I took my share of Red's sweet potato casserole, then a hot roll smothered in honey butter, a serving of green beans, a pasta side, and then the finale' that was barbeque steaks. I looked around the table, my eyes lingering on two empty chairs, sat up to the table and silent in the chorus of voices. Dexion caught my glance and nudged me back into reality. I acted as if I hadn't noticed anything and started on my casserole.

Something was different about this time, it was almost like I was more aware of those two empty chairs. I couldn't get my mind off them. Dexion seemed to catch on to my distraction, but chose not to impose himself and leave me be. I wondered what his father looked like… I wondered if he'd even seen his father before.

I couldn't hear the laughing and ruckus of the table, just the silence of my father's chair. It was a weight on my conscience, bearing down on my heart. Dexion was abnormally quiet, proving my point that he noticed it too. I stayed with him all night, amazing everyone with our silence as we listened for something we wouldn't hear.

When we parted, the emptiness became worse. I… wanted my father. Dad looked at my grim expression and ruffled my hair, "What's wrong Lea?"

I shook my head under his warm hand. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. You've been quiet all night, you're not much of a talker anyway, but you haven't said a full sentence all night…."

I shook my head again. "I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?"

I slid into the car and shut the door, not wanting to talk about this further. I rolled the window down and rested my head on crossed arms on the doorframe. The wind blew back my hair and I closed my eyes to the night air. I quickly went upstairs to drown my silence in loud music, but instead found myself staring at my father's picture. Without even realizing it, I stole it away for the night. I hid it under my pillow while I took a shower, but when it was over and I was crawling tiredly into bed for the night, I sat it up on my nightstand and stared at it until I fell asleep.

----

I like Lea... alot. I'm spending time designing his outfits and stuff. I'll put them on DA asap. I LOVE his weapons. They were a BITCH to design, but well worth it. Takes me like... 30 minutes to draw ONE and there's TWO. :0- - -- *drools*

so yeah. I'm in a good mood. I hope I got the message of what he looks like over well enough. ^_^U


	13. S: Kairi

2.

The next morning, I slipped back into Dad's room to replace the missing picture I know he had noticed. I quickly got dressed and packed my backpack for school. I didn't bother to say goodbye to Dad, avoiding the questions of the missing picture. I simply opened the front door to Hell and stepped inside. With a slight shake of my head, I was in my full form. I could feel every muscle in my body fill with joy at the spread of my wings and release of my tail.

Dexion met me at the usual location and we walked the streets of Hell to school. As pure bred demons, it was mandatory for us to learn the laws and history of hell, naturally knowledgeable of nearly everything else. I yawned as I walked, and Dex looked down at me curiously. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Of course I did," I replied. "I guess I didn't very well though."

He nodded and we kept walking. I looked off the edge of the cliff walkway were we were taking our practiced steps to see a gorge of flames and the occasional flutter of wings of larger, fully mature demons. I could hear the whimpers of human women and men alike as they were tortured for eternity, either too mischievous or too angelic to become a demon after their death. Dexion slipped his clawed hand into mine and we walked together in relative silence, due to my occasional yawns.

"Lea?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you ever…. Think about our fathers?"

I paused, looking up at him. He was looking straight ahead, as if trying not to divert from his thoughts. "Of course I do."

"Have you… met yours?"

"Is that possible?"

He shook his head, "I don't know," he said quietly.

We paused in our steps. "Have you ever asked your dad? I know I haven't."

"No," he admitted. "I've always been… ashamed to I guess."

I nodded in mutual agreement, understanding his plight instantly. It was hard to discuss our fathers with our dads. They always avoided the subject like it was something taboo to speak about, never wanting to indulge in their sadness.

"I'll ask after school," I said quietly.

"You will?"

I bobbed my head for conformation and continued walking. Dex quickly caught up to me and put his hand back in mine. "I wonder what the prisons of Hell look like…"

"I don't really think we want to know."

"Yeah but… they're there."

I was silent. It was true. I wanted to know what kind of personalized Hell my father lived in for the past five years. This was Hell, as bad as it could possibly get, so it was hard to fathom what worse than hell could be like. All I could imagine was torture and hatred seeping from the air itself around the image of my father in a cell.

Dexion and I sat down together in the back of the class as we always had, I pulled out my sketch book and began doodling. I was no artist, but the act soothed me. Dexion could write music, so when he read lyrics and guitar tabs he could clearly hear them in his head, so as I doodled, he read sheets of music. Our teacher drawled on about the Great War between heaven and hell and I yawned again, crossing my arms on my desk and laying my head down. Dexion reached over and rubbed my back as best he could, I purred at the feeling of his fingers at the base of my wings. My tail reached out and twined with his in pleasure as I dozed off to the monotone of our instructor, still managing to memorize everything he said.

Our period changed over to laws and we were schooled harshly on the rules of being a full demon. All demons, except half demons, had to take this course. It was grueling and boring. I slept through it more times than not, my grade passing on tests more than class work. Dexion helped me with his big brain when I needed help. I decided class wasn't worth the boredom and walked out, Dex stayed behind, knowing where I was going.

I walked into one of the extra curriculum rooms and sat down in the back room. The room was stacked with stairs, row after row surrounding a center platform in a horseshoe pattern. I curled my knees into my chest and lowered my forehead to them and drifted into the oblivion of silence.

Footsteps. One after another in a steady rhythm. I looked up sharply and hid myself behind a variety of loose metallic instruments as a girl stepped in. She was another student from what it seemed. She looked around nervously and then sat her bag down on the first row and checked all the windows and doors. After everything was locked out, and me in, she stepped into the center platform and took a deep breath. She had a beautiful face, flawless and accented with deep blue eyes. Long red hair fell past her shoulders with a perfectly straight edge. Her outfit was pink and white, accenting her form with zippers. I wondered what brought her here; she didn't appear to be specifically demonic.

Suddenly music began reverberating around her form. My eyes widened as I watched.

"Many nights, we prayed. With no proof anyone could hear, in our hearts a hope for song, we barely understood. Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could," her voice echoed in the room. It wasn't a demon's tone either, something much more pleasant. She didn't belong here. I could tell just by looking at her. Then another girl stepped out of her with a glow of light, this one was identical but wore black leather and had short black hair. Together, they formed a duet I couldn't fathom to understand, but put me at perfect peace with myself and everything I could possibly imagine. "There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracle, you can achieve, when you believe, somehow you will. You will when you believe."

I was enraptured by their melody, they were so beautiful. Every emotion I hid from so long ago bubbled its way to the surface with these ladies song, I couldn't articulate it. The song was simply magical… so very… then it hit me. Angelic.

I watched in awe as the song continued, the girls voice trapped in this small room. What would an angel be doing here? This was no place for an angel. As hard as I tried to focus on my questions, they evaporated in the song these apparitions performed for me. I simply couldn't concentrate, until the final note struck and the two became one with a burst of feathers and the spread of angel wings. My mouth fell open at the sight of those wings, they were so soft in appearance, and so very calming to behold. My tail curled around my ankle and my wings shifted uncomfortably, touching something and knocking it over.

Her head jerked towards me and she lifted a hand, with a crash, everything in front of me moved sharply to the left and slammed into a wall. She stared at me for a long moment, her hand sinking down to her side. Slowly, her head tilted to one side and she stepped over to me. I panicked, scrambling until my back was to the wall, Angels were to be feared, and every fiber of my being screamed that.

"You…" she said slowly.

She reached out and I flinched away from her, slamming my eyes shut in fear. Her hand was cool on my cheek, soft and velvety. I looked up at her in surprise, I was unaffected by her luster. Her blue eyes surveyed me in confusion, brows drawn on her perfect forehead.

"Lea? Why is the door locked?" a knock followed suit. It was Dexion's voice. She whipped her head over her shoulder and then vanished into a burst of glittering light. I heard the doors unlock and Dexion opened it in complete confusion. "Lea?" He rushed over to me and my distraught appearance.

He crouched down and took my face in his hands, he looked so worried in made me sick. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I stared at him, blankly and in shock. I had seen an angel, but I couldn't tell him that. If I told Dex there was an angel, it would cause mass pandemonium and possibly war with heaven and hell. I licked my lips and mustered my voice to say, "Nothing… I'm fine, really." I rose to a stand. "Is school out?"

He drew back slightly and nodded slowly. I went and grabbed my bag. "We better be getting home then. Dads are waiting."

"Uh... sure." He agreed with a nod and uncertainty. I brushed myself off out of habit and smiled at him.

He took my hand and we went home. Dad wasn't home of course, so as usual, we did our 'homework'. It started with a kiss, a simple and innocent kiss and then one of us moves it further. The slide of a tongue against the others lips, the simple action causing a cascade of sexual tension to continue.

I could feel Dexion's lips against mine, and my world melted. We battled for domination with their tongues; I could tell Dexion was a little hesitant, but I quickly decided he didn't care. Dexion tasted like the most exquisite thing I had ever tasted, and I wanted more of it. Dexion was willing and he was damn sure ready, his clothes quickly becoming a prison. I had already lost my jacket to the nimble fingers and Dexion wasn't wearing his, so at least that was out of the way. I quickly pulled off his matching muscle shirt and my partner began working his belt. There was no risking wasting time this time. Dad was NOT going to be a cockblock. Dexion proved to be skilled at removing articles of clothing from his partner in sin without a glance at the said item, rarely breaking contact from my lips for less than a second as he stripped off his shirt and started slipping off the my pants. However, I however wasn't so skilled, the front of Dexion's pants was giving me problems; my hands were shaking and my fingers were partially numb from the lack of blood flow.

It all became for easier for me when Dex flipped us, pinning me to the bottom, and pulled my pants off. We were reduced to boxers now; he smiled at the chain I had hidden under my shirt around my neck, his fingers tracing the tattoos climbing down my back in tribal patterns, wrapping around my hips to peek just underneath the rim of my boxers ever so slightly, causing your eyes to follow the trail of ink. I jolted when he felt Dex's fingers slip under the protection of my boxers, and then yank them off, leaving me utterly exposed. He smirked slightly.

I could tell something evil was crossing his mind by the way he was kissing my neck with such passion. He nipped at my skin and left numbing marks along the muscle of my neck, . He unclipped the chain around my neck and bound my hands with it, smirking as I looked up at him, pausing for a second before I used to my new containment to my advantage, throwing his bound wrists over Dexion's impossibly sexy hair and pulling him into another heated kiss. He groped around for something and when he found it, slipped from my containment and used the belt he retrieved to chain my wrists to the frame of the bed, immobilizing my arms.

How kinky. I'll admit it was a little frightening though; he had this look in his eyes that made me feel like something to eat. I quickly realized I was powerless to stop him as he licked the head of my organ. "Relax Lea" He said silkily, "you'll only make it painful for yourself by tensing up like that."

I took a deep breath and bit my lip as he lowered, licking from the base to tip before taking me in his hot mouth. My brain stopped working entirely, arching into the warm cavern as he tortured me with a skilled tongue. I panted in sync to the pace of his mouth, a loader moan than I had intended slipping from my throat. "Dexion," he said on a warning breath.

The torturous male released me instantly. "I didn't think I could get you worked up so quickly Lea," he chided, saying my name like a fine wine.

I shook my head frantically, some of my hair sticking to my forehead. I watched as Dex slipped from his boxers with a cat like grace, a predator's gleam in his dual eyes. He recaptured my swollen lips as his hands slid down my well toned body and towards their final destination; I felt a finger slip inside of my body forcibly and tried to relax as another quickly followed. He was working me open only for a moment before he became impatient. I whimpered at the loss of his lips against mine, he nipped at my neck and ear briefly before he positioned his neglected member.

I tried to keep relaxed, and not worry about the pain I was about to experience. Dexion's predator look had returned to him, unnerving me a little further. Still, I couldn't help the cry of pain as he pressed into me beneath him. I became quickly captivated by the rapture of the act and allowed smooth moans to slip past my lips as I fought at my restraints. I wanted to touch him, to carve my name into his back with my nails and then soothe the wounds with my tongue. I wanted to feel those muscles shift as he fucked me senseless.

He joined me in noise, my body clenching around him, he used one hand to grip the my hip in order to steady himself as he thrust faster, then paused, withdrawing and entering again. I cried out in pleasure at the movement, so the demonic lover repeated it once more and then drove deeper into my willing body further than he had before. My vision blurred as Dex hit my prostate, I must have looked hot or something combined with that moan that ripped through the room, because he continued to assault the sensitive spot again and again.

I could feel the pressure building and it was making me shake, "Dex-" the name turned into a groan as he thrust deep within me and paused, grinding our hips together.

"I'm almost there Lea, wait for me," he replied on steaming breaths.

I almost screamed when his loose hand left my hip and gripped my erect member. He pumped my neglected organ in sync with his erratic thrusts. I quivered at the dual sensation, his name breaking on my tongue. I could no longer fight the inevitable, ejaculating quickly at first, the sticky cum coating Dexion's stomach slightly. This caused him to bury himself within the me, releasing a hoarse cry as my body clenched around him, and unable to stop himself from filling me with his sins of lust. We paused for a moment, Dexion somehow removing himself from me and relishing in the pure ecstasy of the moment. He found a shirt and dabbed some of my cum off us and used the last of his energy to unbind my hands.

Somehow we managed to find the strength to put our boxers back on before passing out.

Dad came home an hour or so later, and for once, I really didn't care if he found us like this. It was still mildly irritating for him to wake me up, but I quickly didn't care and smiled at the tangle I was in with Dexion. Or limbs were intertwined in an oddly comfortable manner and his hands and face were pressed into my hair, breathing me in. I was plastered against his chest, relishing in his warmth and silent joy. It had been a while since we had had sex, but he had never been so aggressive before. It bothered me a little, what would possess him to be so rough with me? Had I done something wrong? Maybe… he was trying to tell me something. Something I'm already supposed to know. I wasn't sure, but I thought it would be foolish to ask him, so I held my tongue and assumed the latter.

Of course Dad came upstairs and peeked into my room to see Dex's back; I slowly raised a hand and waved at him halfheartedly. The door shut again with a slight creek, and we were left alone in the dark. He muttered something in his sleep and nuzzled me closer. I could feel his breath against my scalp and shut my eyes, listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. I took a deep breath and allowed my tension to drain at the steady beating.

And then it stopped.

Instantly I began to panic, jumping up and looking down at him. "Dexion?"

There was no response. I grabbed his shoulder to find him completely tense, as if frozen in place.

"Dexion!?" again no response. "DAD!"

"Nothing is wrong with them," a voice said from the back of my room.

I jerked my head to see my window open, the curtains were frozen in mid flutter, suspended in time and space. Then she came into my view, with a slight glimmer of light she appeared right in front of my window. Her wings were spread and she was perched on the very tip of her perfect, pink and white shoes that laced delicately up her leg with black strands to tie off in a bow. Her wings were solid white, barely even containing a shadow in the twilight.

I shifted backwards when I realized it was the same angel from the choir room.

"Be not afraid," she said softly with angelic voice, holding up her hand. "I mean you no harm."

I blinked, angels couldn't lie… could they? She landed on her shoes and her wings vanished as she walked up to me. I pressed my back against the wall out of instinct. She leaned over with her knee on the edge of my bed, hands on either side of me. Her deep blue eyes stared directly into mine, only mere inches away.

"You are not him, but you carry the same aura."

I said nothing, trembling at this grander in front of me. I nervously licked my lips.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

I had to force my voice to the surface, "who?" I barely recognized my own voice. It was tight, as if something was strangling me and laced with awe and fear.

She tilted her head to the side slightly and moved forward, eyes sliding halfway shut. I blushed furiously and tried desperately to lean away from her, but was unable to stop her from gently touching her lips to mine.

I closed my eyes with shame and slight hatred, Dexion was right there, and here I was committing a crime against him. She pulled away with a mildly unhappy look across her face. "I see."

See what? I didn't understand. Why had she just… it sickened me to even think about it. I hated her for it. I hated the angel, my fingers clenched into tight fists and I could feel the heat rising inside my body. I could never look at Dex the same after that, I'd… practically cheated on him. I did nothing to try and stop her and it sickened me.

She pulled away and slid off my bed with a perfect grace, I continued to let my heat rise and I truly began to hate her. When she turned her back and looked as if she was about to leave, I spoke up.

"Wait just a fucking minute!"

She peered over her shoulder in mild curiosity, "Yes?"

I slid away from my frozen lover and stood in front of her, trembling with rage. "Why are you here? What do you want with me!?"

"It not you I am searching for," I couldn't believe the way she sounded. It was a bored voice.

Flames touched my wrist as my hands were engulfed in an intense fire. "Then why do you come to MY school," I raised a hand to her, fingers outstretched. "To MY HOME. And DEFILE my existence!?"

She looked away, "I apologize, but I really must be going."

"I don't fucking think so!" I roared, the metallic weapon forming under my fingertips. I clasped it in my hand and pointed the strange spikes directly at her. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me WHY!"

She sighed and turned on her heel to face me, and with one fluid motion she pulled what looked like a key out of the air with a glimmer of light. "I do not wish to fight you."

"Then you better start talking," the weapon was engulfed in my heat. "You can start with your name and what the hell you're doing in my house."

She sighed, as if this was all trivial and bothersome to her. "Kairi." She said simply. "Kairi Xion LaForeze."

I lowered the key disk to my side and she continued talking.

"I am a retriever, I am sent to collect the souls of the redeemed."

"So what do you want with me? I don't have a soul," I hissed.

"All things possess a soul," she muttered in argument, "You demons are no different."

"You still haven't explained why you're here- and why the HELL did you kiss me?"  
"Merely a way of obtaining information," she said smoothly.

"Keep talking," that was it? A way for information? I felt so violated it made me even angrier.

"I assumed you knew of the redeemed soul I am searching for, I cannot, disclose a name however."

"You'd better," I said on a warning tone, lifting my weapon again.

"I cannot by the laws of Heaven, disclose my charge's identity to a demon," She took an offensive stance. "And thus I am afraid you wish to do battle with me for."

"damn straight."

I threw my weapon at her and within the blink of an eye, she moved. A sort of half turn that completely bypassed the weapons range and fire. I hissed and my hands were engulfed in their usual glittering flame. She made a 'tsk' noise and came at me, splitting into two separate entities entirely. One was her usual form, the other was the black haired girl.

"What is this?"

She made no reply, both girls mirroring each other's movements and lunging at me with exact precision, I ducked down and they both passed over me. When they both floated on midair and recoiled from the lack of contact with full force, I resummoned my keydisk and blocked them. I spread my wings and drew back as I pulled another disk into my hand. With an easy movement I had practiced with Dex, I made them form a perfect arc around me and return to my hand with a burst of flame.

The Kairis drew back and reformed into one again. I spun a disk in my hand, biting my lip as she came at me again. Just as I went to block her, she split again and drew an odd shape around my body and attacked from behind. Unprotected, I fell to the ground and my disks dissipated. I turned over to see the tip of her key shaped blade, fire faded from my fingers as my power was exhausted.

I panted, but still managed to keep my glare as harsh as I could manage. Her weapon lowered. "You are of no threat to me."

The words stung, was I really that worthless?

"I really must be off. I bid you farewell, son of Axel and Roxas."

My eyes widened at my Father's name, "What?"

Her wings spread from behind her, and then she was gone, only a single feather in a pristine white laid where her shoes had just barely touched the ground. I stared at it for a moment, and as I reached out to the small proof she was here, the curtains fluttered behind me. Time had started its course again. Dexion fell into the pillows, no longer having me to support his weight, but he merely yawned and curled into my favorite pillow and wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets that the cold night air couldn't penetrate. I stared down at the soft feather in my hand. If I hadn't known it was there, I would have never guessed, it was softer than anything I'd ever touched and completely weightless.

I carefully his it away in one of my books, then grabbed a pair of pants. It was mildly embarrassing to realize I'd fought an angel in my underwear. After slipping on the fabric, I ventured downstairs. Dad was sipping on a glass of soda and idly watching a television show I couldn't see from my current position, it must have been the only thing on, because he looked bored.

I stepped into the kitchen and waited for him to call me, but he didn't. I had to walk to him, a glass of my 'juice' in my hand.

"You're in full form," he muttered.

I looked over my shoulder at my wings, "Yeah."

"You look like your father is all."

I looked back to him, slowly setting down on the table in front of him. "Dad…. I need to ask you something."

He looked me over, taking in my raw emotional state.

"I want to meet him..." I said slowly, I heard him gasp slightly, but I remained focused on his knees, never lifting my head. "My father… I want to meet him."

"Lea," he said slowly.

"Is it possible?"

He drew a deep breath. "What brought this on?"

I didn't know really. "I just… want to meet my father… is that so wrong?"

"No Lea… it's just…. So sudden," he sounded like he couldn't do it. Guilty.

"Can I?"

"I don't right now Lea," he said slowly. "I'll do everything in my power to see to it you meet him though, even if I can't go with you."

I looked up into his green eyes, they were deeper than usual, but still faceted like a gemstone. I could tell why even a demon would be captivated by those eyes. They saw straight into hell even when it wasn't possible…. I didn't realize I was speaking until the words had past my lips, "Have you seen him?"

He drew back, looking even more guilty. "Just once since the day you were born."

"How was he…"

The silence was my answer. It was worse than any verbal reply, but I fully understood it.

"Dad…."

He looked up at me again. The exact moment I wanted to tell him about the angel, the words evaporated on my tongue. What would he do? How would he react? I didn't know. I quickly swore to silence, agreeing in my mind to say nothing about the mysterious Kairi.

"It's nothing." I took a drink of my juice, standing up from the table and moving away.

He slowly as he watched me walk towards the kitchen. "Alright."

I finished up my glass and rinsed out the cup before going back upstairs. I could hear the shift of sheets and a slight groan. Stepping back into my room, I found Dexion sitting up against the headboard, rubbing his eyes tiredly with a yawn. "What'd I miss?"

The image of the angel flashed through my mind, and then the hatred of her lips touching mine. I looked away. "Nothing much."

He made a soft sound of acknowledgement and gestured for me to come closer. I obeyed without even the slightest reluctance, slipping into his arms and letting him embrace me. The twisting feeling in my gut lingered though, I wanted to tell him… but I was afraid the consequence. Would he understand? Or would he leave me? I didn't want this to be between us, but I couldn't let it surface either. I closed my eyes and sank into his hold, he kissed my neck and held me in his ethereal warmth.

I wished I didn't feel so horrible… but are emotions to a demon? It's all I would ever be, so I decided these emotions were pointless to dwell on, and I shoved them away.

---

Steamy yes? Those that have been with me for a while may recognize that sex scene- it was orginally on my fic Remember Me. (I took that down due to wanting to get it published) But that scene was taken out so I gave it a makeover and stuck in here since so many people liked it.

Oh. And bonus! I don't know if you've noticed the last name thing.... but I yanked them from Castlevania. ((Julia) laforeeze, Valachia, Chave(-soruis)....) yeah. Belmont is Demyx's last name. (and thus Dexions). ^_^U haha

Reviews are loved and adored. Even the flame ones and the no-replying kind. (I don't specifically LIKE those, but I'll enjoy them) I like replying... so please review.


	14. S: Roxas

3.

I was on edge the next school day, but anxious to return home to get the answer if I could see my father or not. Dexion was oddly quiet, as if reading my mind about the ruffled disaster my mind had become. He occupied himself with writing a song and tapping it out with his pencil when he got stuck before writing again. I wondered what this one sounded like… Time would tell.

"Lea Valachia."

I looked up to the voice, my teacher was holding a small note. I stepped up and took it from him with curiosity, whispers echoing around me as I walked back to my desk. Dexion glanced at me before continuing his music, knowing I'd share if I so desired. The writing was that of the front desk's but Dad's curt message was one only I could understand.

"It's possible."

I felt my face crack into a grin and quickly wrote the question above the message before passing it Dexion, his eyebrows raised and he smiled at me. "I'm happy for you," he whispered.

I smiled and nodded at him, wondering what could make this day better. I was tapping my foot against the ground until I could go home, repeatedly telling Dexion to hurry up and him reminding me that Dad wouldn't even be home at the moment. I wanted to dance. It was an odd sensation and I was immersed in it, pure joy and hope. I was going to meet my Father!

When we arrived at my house, I took my supplements and sighed loudly as I finished the glass. Dexion blinked at me. "excited?"  
"Of course!" I blurted loudly. "Maybe you can see your Father too!"  
He nodded. "Let's take it a little easy though Lea, we don't want to blow up."

"You're not going to let that go are you?"

He smiled demonically. "Not likely."

I cursed softly and rinsed out my glass. I had lost control once at a part once and accidently blown up a classroom. I completely cleaned the glass out of boredom, and then stretched, allowing my wings to spread and my tail to slip between my legs. I shook my hair out in comfort; it was always nice to be free.

Dexion smiled at me, "You're looking awful sexy today."

"Shut up," I muttered, throwing him a dark and yet sultry look. "You damn pervert."

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders slightly. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, keep it on the low though."

He nodded and slipped off his denim blue jacket, revealing his white muscle shirt with pride before spreading his wings. They were nothing like mine. Mine were like a bat, bones connecting at the tip and connected by white bones and red leather. His were black and blue, glittering like metal in the light. Built like a spinal cord, each part was the same length and formed a nearly horizontally straight line when he stretched them completely.

His horns came from just above his ears, curving backward in a deadly point, formed of a brilliant metallic blue. His fingernails sharpened into claws and he quickly remembered to take off his shoes before his feet changed into a more reptilian form, four toes of long sharpened claws that stood on the balls of his feet with his last toe, nearly invisible under the large curved talon, were where his heel would be, raised above the floor.

His bangs shot directly sideways and his spikes turned into a spine of sharp scales down his neck. He cracked his neck gratefully as his tail flipped behind him. "Thanks, I needed that."

I couldn't help but smile, he was so powerful in comparison to me. I was just a fledgling compared to him, and I couldn't wait to stand beside him in my full form as well.

The door opened and Dad walked in, not saying a word. I wasn't used to this, and it caught me offgaurd. "Hey Dad."

There was no response, he simply walked to the couch and sat down tiredly.

"Dad?"  
Dexion peered around the doorframe as I walked into the room with him. He was rubbing his face and looked like he'd been drained of all his strength.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he muttered, throwing his hands down to his knees. "Did you get my message?"

I nodded, not wanting to press him with my excitement.  
"It's not easy, but it's possible. I was right though, you're going to have to go alone."

Half demons weren't permitted in certain levels of Hell. That made me a little uneasy considering Dad's power, despite his being only half.

"The question is when…"

"Now," I said sharply. "I don't care when really, just soon."

Dad smiled at me, a crooked grin that reminded me of a cat or fox. "Alright then. Here."

He handed me a piece of paper that was written in blood. I could smell the fact it was his. "What's this?"

"Your waiver, the only way they will let you in."

I looked over my shoulder at Dexion, he nodded towards the door at me and I grinned. I was going to see my father…. Tonight. "does he…?"

"Roxas has no idea, as far as he's concerned, it's just another day. Tell him I said happy whatever holiday."

I smiled and nodded to him, looking back to Dexion again. The nearly developed demon walked into the room and stood in front of me, nearly towering now. "I'll stay here, Dad'll understand."

I hugged him tightly, nearly crinkling the waiver before I made my way to the door, grabbing my jacket as I headed out. I threw it over my shoulder and reached for the doorknob, careful of the paper in my hand. Dad and Dex watched as I opened the door to see a fully developed and formed demon, his presence nauseating. I delicately handed him the paper and it burst into a puff of ash and blue flames before he stepped aside.

I snuck a glance at Dex and Dad before I stepped forward, they both nodded to me, but something about my Dad's expression bothered me. He looked… suddenly blank but worried, but what parent wouldn't be? I was going to the dungeons of Hell.

Another guard stepped in front of me after an endless flight of spiraling steps into oblivion, "Name?"  
"Lea Valachia." I said meekly, looking up at the tower of a demon.

"Name of Prisoner?"

"Roxas Chave."

He said nothing and began leading the way, lit by the green lightning he held in his beastly hand. I could barely see due to the combination of light and dark, but I could make out he was covered in a mangy, thick fur and had no tail or wings, only a grotesque set of scaled horns, feet, hands, and spikes. I couldn't tell his color in the odd light, but my guess was a form of deep purple.

He stopped and knocked on the door, I could hear a startled gasp from inside before the door was opened and I was ushered inside. The door slammed closed behind me, a grating metal sound indicating it had locked.

A boy, slightly shorter than me with deep blue eyes stared at me. He was filthy, but you could still make out his brilliance of white, blonde, and pale skin under the years of mistreatment. His white wings were torn and ripped, but still more beautiful than I had imagined. "Father?"

His eyes widened. "Lea?"

His voice was perfect, cutting straight through the faint screams and scurry of rodents in this place. I looked around, capable of seeing everything now that it was pitch black. The walls were black obsidian, reinforced with some sort of metallic stone, clawed up by years of prisoners. He had a small bed with a single, torn sheet and mangy pillow that a rat was gnawing on. When he moved towards me, I became aware of the chains.

There was a shackle at his neck, feet and waist. He could move anywhere in the room, save for a foot from the door. They were heavy and I could hear them scrape across the ground with unease, the noise bothered me. His steps became a little faster and a trembling hand reached out to touch my face. Instead, I pulled him into my chest and hugged him. "Dad says happy whatever holiday," I whispered into his hair.

He returned the embrace and squeezed slightly. "My boy. My beautiful little boy. Tell him that I said hello and I love him."

I shut my eyes in order to memorize this, despite the environment, I couldn't be happier with where I was. This was my Father… I was touching my Father. Out of instinct, I crushed him into my slightly as my eyes began to fill with that cursed salt water. He pulled away and caressed my face in his hands, smiling insanely. "You've grown."

I couldn't help but smile back, he was so perfect, so much more than I'd ever asked for. He pulled down my head and kissed my forehead, I instantly remembered the sensation. "It's really you…"

"Who else would I be?" he replied, almost amused by this.

I didn't know or care. His hands lingered on my shoulders and I just stared at him as my hands lowered to my side, brushing against me pocket numbly. Father jolted backwards at the sharp sound of music playing from my pocket, I cursed slightly and pulled out my mp3 player. I quickly pressed pause and went to return it to my pocket but the intent stare of blue eyes made me pause. I held it out to him, "take it."

He shot up to look at me, filled with hope and disbelief.

"Something to remember me with. I think there's even some movies and pictures of the family on there."

He held out his hands in a bowel and I placed the clean, black object in his hands.

"It can be recharged with a little bit of energy poured into it."

He just stared at it, touching it curiously with his dirty, yet perfect fingers. Then he looked back up at me and smiled, flashing me a row of perfectly straight and startlingly white teeth. "Thank you." He looked around sharply and then retrieved something, grabbing my hand and pressing it into my palm before closing my fingers. "Take this." Without looking, I shoved it into my pocket, saving it for later.

He sat down with me and we began to talk. He was so eager to know what was going on beyond the walls of this place. I told him about Dexion, Red, Sora, and whoever else I could remember. He absorbed all the information like a small child, overjoyed at every word. He didn't leave my side, staring directly at me and yet so close that I could feel his body heat. It could have been hours, days, months or years, it wouldn't have mattered to me.

Eventually, my forever was shattered by the burly demon opening the door. I looked back at my father and he looked horrified. "Lea." There was a slight pause. "Don't forget that I love you. Lea."

I didn't want to leave, but the guard reached in, his arm stretching an incredible length, and gripped my arm. I fought at it, my feet skidding on the ground as I tried for traction. My father jumped up and rushed towards me. His eyes starting glowing. "LET HIM GO!" He fought at the restraints that held him.

Yet I was still being dragged out, I continued to fight, beating my wings. I wanted more time. Before I could register what was happening, a bolt of what looked like white lightning struck the owner of the arm that was pulling me out. It seemed unfazed and the door slammed shut. I heard an agitated scream and the strain of chains. "LEA!"

I was still being dragged, led out by guard after guard, but I could still hear that voice. He never stopped screaming my name, and I could hear it until I was thrown back inside my own home, the wind knocked out of my lungs. I lurched around and the door was shut. Dexion's hands appeared on my shoulders. I sagged into his hold. My father was gone.

Dad was having a rough time calming me down, still drained from earlier and I was so upset my powers kept flaring up dramatically and I'd been restrained to the bathroom as a result. Flames hissed past my lips as I paced the empty room, save for Dexion who sat on the edge of the tub.

I went to reach for my ipod, then remembered when my fingers touched something else entirely. I lifted out the mystery object and stood perfectly still. One by one, my fingers uncurled. Pressed into my palm and drawing the slightest amount of blood was a platinum cross, it was ornate and beautiful. Demon wings spread from the center of it, wrapped in vines and roses. In the center was an opal with a ring of garnet. The wings wrapped around to form a ring.

I stared at the ring and with trembling fingers, I slipped it on. I marveled at the perfect fit. Clenching my fists and dropping my head. Dexion took this opportunity to move closer to me. "Lea?"

"Don't say my name, I don't want to forget."

He didn't say anything, but pulled me into him. I embraced him tightly as the tears finally came, my emotions of joy, sadness, and finally loneliness forcing their way through my eyes. I'd left him there. And despite the rationality of there being nothing I could do to stop it, I felt like I abandon him.

I cried myself to sleep, Dexion staying with me. Father's words echoed in my mind viciously, _"Don't forget that I love you. Lea."_


	15. S: Dexion

4.

It was the weekend, thus school was off for the day. Saturdays and Sundays, not for prayer but for victimizing and study…. Practice.

I didn't want to get up, and no one bothered to even try, giving me my space. Dexion came in only to kiss my temple before he left for home, his Dad was worried and curious beyond reason no doubt. Dad kept his distance from me, giving me that soft cushion of space that told me he was there but also conveyed that he wanted to give me my quiet space.

Eventually, I had to get up. My legs were stiff and I practically ached with the lack of movement, not to mention I was hungry. I slipped on some loose sweats and my extra headphones, trudging my way down the stairs gloomily. Just as I past the door, the doorbell rang. Naturally and out of habit, I answered it.

Red was standing there with a blank expression, she didn't say anything, simply walking in and crossing over to my Dad. He looked as drained as before, if not more so. I tried to ignore this and walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of orange juice and sipping it slowly before downing the entire glass with impatience. It was quiet, and the quietness bugged me. Even through my silent headphones, with our without music, I could always hear Red's cheery tone, today there was no cheerfulness, there was no voice at all.

I peered into the room and witnessed something I never thought I'd see. Red had taken her gloves off and was embracing my Dad. She wasn't letting go, burying her face in his neck and he shoulders shook a slight margin. "Is something wrong?"

She clenched him tighter, and my Dad said nothing at first, just heaving a deep sigh. "It's fine," he put a loose arm around her back. "Just… go to your room."

I blinked slowly and obeyed. For a long while I just sat on the edge of my bed and thought. I wasn't even sure what I was thinking about. My recollection of my previous thoughts was a series of nothingness, the same emptiness I felt deep inside my gut. I heaved a sigh and leaned back, and turned on my radio to something more fast paced. I found a workout station and left it.

I got through exactly twelve fast paced techno songs before my door opened. I sat up to see Red in my doorway. I was instantly concerned, I'd never seen her look so distraught in all of my life. She was a happy person, big green eyes with gold flakes littered in her iris, sun toned brown hair with fire-engine red tips that brushed her shoulders. Freckles danced on her tanned skin and she had a medium, hourglass figure that made most men turn into puddles at her feet when she danced.

Now, her face was slightly red and her casual beauty was distorted by misery. She didn't say anything at first, merely staring at me as she stepped inside. I wasn't sure what bothered me, the way she walked with no sound what so ever other than the shifting of clothes, or the fact she had been crying. Her small hand cupped my cheek and she sighed. "I'm not broken," she said softly, almost as if she wished she was.

Her hand fell and I stared up at her. What was wrong? For a while she stared down at me with the same, unwavering expression, pausing only to blink.

"Do you know how much he loves you…?"

I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Your Dad… Axel. Do you even _realize_?"

I didn't know what to say, but judging by her tone, I assumed it best not so say anything. She sat down on the edge of my bed beside me.

"Yesterday, you went to see Roxas… but did you even think of the cost?" She paused. "Axel gave up something for you… just so you could meet him."

Gave up something? What? Another long pause ensued.

"Never forget how much he loves you."

"What's wrong with my Dad?" I asked slowly, almost afraid.

"He paid the price."

"What… was the price."

She closed her eyes, "His human soul."

My eyes widened with horror. A human soul is what allowed him to still interact normally with society. It was his heart, his emotion and the purest part of his entire being. Without it… "No…" I shook my head, refusing to believe I had managed to lose two of my parents in one day. "No."

She frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder, I allowed her to guide me into her shoulder and she held me there, embracing me despite the pain it must have cost her. I gripped her shoulders and tried to fight the waves of sorrow that eventually drug me into oblivion, my fingers clenched in her shirt. I didn't want to belive that Dad had done that for me, he'd become empty… a shell.. a… nobody… just so I could meet Roxas.

I never felt so selfish in my life. So… wrong. It was WRONG. I hated it…. This feeling. It was morbid dread, fear, hatred, misery, loneliness, and other things that had no name. Red must have suffered through these waves of constant emotion. Slowly she stroked my back and soothed me, not saying a word, nor giving any sign of discomfort.

It all made sense now, Dad's drained look and the fact the waiver was written in his blood. I.. hadn't noticed then but now I wanted to go back in time and stop myself. I met my Father… but what cost? I lost my DAD… the one who not only brought me into this world, but gave his life and soul to make me happy. He raised me… he took care of me, protected me… and now his soul was gone because I was selfish.

It was wrong. I hated myself. Maybe… if I just disappeared he'd get his heart back… Red laid her cheek against my hair. "Don't feel like that."

"I can't help it… I… I killed my Dad."

She pulled me away from her and looked deep into my heart and soul with those eyes of hers, cradling my face in her soft and tiny hands. "He loves you… even without a heart, he will always love you."

I wanted to believe her, but it was an irrational hope. One can't love without a soul.

I'd abandoned them both now. Slowly I slipped past Red and walked down stairs, with still eerily silent steps. Dad was sittign on the couch, staring blankly at a turned off television. "Dad?"

I sat down beside him and he made no motions, no reply, just the slightest glance in my direction.

"Dad?" I put a hand on his shoulder and his pale green eyes, no longer bright and sparkling, looked down at my hand. "Dad…"

He looked up at me and I stared into the blankness that had overcome him. I shook my head slightly and wrapped him in a warm embrace. He didn't move, didn't even seem surprised. I squeezed tighter. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't know…"

He didn't say anything at first. "It was my choice." He spoke in perfect monotone.

I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter, and still he didn't move. "Why… why would you leave me alone like this?"

"You wanted to meet him. I wanted you to meet him."

I pulled back with my hands on his shoulders, on the verge of tears. "At this price, I would have gotten over it."

"No Lea…" he muttered. "You wouldn't."

With that he looked away and didn't say another word, I felt my eyes well up andII bolted out the door.

Only the burn of my feet on the pavement and the cold air on my chest and back alerted me. I was numb to everything else, shoving through crowds of startled people. A police officer stopped me, "What's wrong son?"

With a fit of anger at that simple, three letter word, I shoved him backwards. I didn't bother controlling my strength and sent him flying ten feet down the streets before I ripped my way across the pavement again. I turned corners and rushed through traffic without care. Nothing really mattered anymore… I was alone. I had nothing.

My dad was a shell. My father was a prisoner. I cheated on my boyfriend with a fucking angel. Red cried because of me.

There was one more person left to shatter. I had to leave before I broke him too, but I couldn't just… leave…

I had to... I had to say goodbye.

I know he'd try to stop me, he's like that… but... nothing can be done.

I was so stupid. I hurt everyone that got close to me. Even my _family. _I couldn't hurt them anymore… I just couldn't.

I walked into Dexion's apartment complex and looked around. He wasn't down here getting coffee or reading like he did sometimes. I walked out of the small room and made my way to the pool, just to be sure. Surely enough, despite the freezing temperature, he was there.

He was just stepping out of the water, grabbing a towel and shaking his head to lose some of the water.

"Dexion."

He turned sharply towards me, surprised and with a soft expression. "Lea?"  
"I'm sorry… but… I have to go."

"Lea what are you-"

"I'm sorry."

As I turned, he reached out to me. "Wait! Lea! What the hell!?"

I couldn't hear him after that, I was just sprinting. Somewhere, I felt like I had done this before. Like I'd killed someone and was running away from the sins. I didn't understand this pang of emotion deep in my chest, but used it to fuel my speed. My bare feet were numb from the cold and probably bleeding, but I didn't care. They'd heal in a matter of seconds.

My soul, torn and broken by this whole massacre of my life… wouldn't.

It would never heal and for some reason I hope I died from it. I didn't deserve to be on this earth. I deserved to be what I was by birth………………

…….A Demon.

I gripped the first doorknob that would turn with a sudden determination. I was going back to where I really belonged. I threw the door open and a few startled humans behind me screamed at the swirling vortex of fire and smoke that filled the air from the door. I stepped through and shut the door slowly, turning around to face my fate. This was the realm of Hell that was the home of many demons. Now I would live here too, surrounded by sin and hatred. It's what I deserved. It's what I wanted.

After quick check in with the gate keeper, I was led to a small, decrepit shack of a house. I looked over my shoulder and realized… there was no turning back.

This was my home now.

-----------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" I was furious, running a hand through my hair with a snarl, I glowered at Red. That damn human. Axel stood behind her, blank as a sheet of paper.

My Dad said something, but I shoved his hands off of my shoulder with a bitter "Get your hands off me!"

"Dexion, we have to be calm," he reasoned.

"NO!" I snapped. "You just don't get it! You don't KNOW Lea like I do! He's STUPID! He'll get himself KILLED out there!"

"NO YOU UNDERSTAND!" A voice suddenly screamed, I jolted back to see Red, floating on the tips of her toes with her hair fluttering around her face. How was she…? "AS FAR AS LEA IS CONCERNED, HE'S PROTECTING _YOU_ DEXION! HE'S DOING THIS SO HE DOESN'T HURT YOU TOO! HE'S LOST BOTH HIS PARENTS IN ONE FUCKING DAY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO!" Her voice was loud, almost like thunder to the quiet room.

With that said she looked normal, almost as if I'd imagined it. She shoved past me and out the front door, slamming it behind her with a snarl. Did I really imagine that? No… Or did I? After Lea running away, I wasn't sure. I was positive he'd never do something like that… yet he had. Maybe I was going insane without even being aware of it.

I hit my fist against the closest thing, a wall, and the metal of a plaque I'd earned in school bent and curved around my fist like a glaive, underneath the wall's plaster fell to the floor. "I'm going to look for him." Axel looked as blank as before, still staring at something we couldn't see just above our heads with no interest at all.

"Dexion, how do you plan to find him?" Dad said slowly, trying to reason with me.

"I don't have a damn clue, but I'm starting with Hell. He's bound to be there somewhere." I looked at Axel, who was still staring off somewhere, but his eyes indicated he was thinking of something. "I'll bring him back Axel," those green eyes flickered to me before spacing through my body into nothingness, "I promise."

"Good luck," he said slowly, looking away. "Lea's smarter than you think. If you don't find him before he turns eighteen, he's gone forever."

"How do you figure?"

"Roxas committed suicide at eighteen, I lost my life to psychic visions… it's in his blood." He said it so perfectly flat that I felt myself marvel at him. "I wish you luck."

Dad looked worried as I stepped out the door and into Hell, the blast of warmth assaulting my skin with thousands of needles. I'd find him, or I'd die trying. Axel and Roxas would want that, and I'm almost positive my father would be proud of me if he knew I was willing to give up everything to find the person I cared about. After all, he'd done it too right?

I know he'd be proud.

I had to find Lea in less than three months. I _had_ to find him.


	16. S: Key of Flames

5.

Two Years Later

I pushed my way through the crowd of swarming demons. They were all screaming and yelling at the stadium, where only the most powerful demons aim to kill each other in a brutal and pitiless war that always ended in total carnage. Finally I reached the edge and stared into the ring, a rumor of someone with red and blonde hair was fighting today, and out of a whim I went to look into it.

Over a hundred false leads, dozens of cold trials, and very few signs that he was even alive, I kept looking. He had to be out there somewhere and I made a promise to Axel that I'd bring him back. I'd checked in with them, and Axel seemed the same, Red had gone missing after that day, and Dad was starting to come unhinged. It bothered me to watch them deteriorate, but I knew bringing Lea back was the only cure to the issue, and so I never gave up my irrational hopes.

The first round of demons walked out, there four announced. The first was called 'Sephiroth the Terrible' the second was 'Kadaj the Invincible' then 'Xemnas the Superior' and 'Ansem the Heartless'.

I secretly mocked the titles, so very blunt and unoriginal.

"But wait," the announcer hissed into the microphone. "We have another competitor."

I drew my attention back up, a small figure wearing a solid black, hooded jacket that appeared to be leather stepped into the ring. The four previous to him snarled.

"Please welcome, The Key of Flames!"

The crowd burst into an enormous wave of cheers and boos at the newcomer, in fact people were changing their choice just to fit in with the masses. I stared at this person, their face completely hidden from me, with an immortal sense of awe. He was not like the others, choosing a unique and completely hidden alias to fight under, almost as if he was so confident that he would win, he hid his face to not be bombarded with people later.

"Are the competitors ready?"

The four nodded and looked at the final person, he slowly nodded.

"Then let the fight," a dramatic pause that even I succumbed to. "BEGIN!"

The Key of Flames vanished, and the others began to occupy themselves with each other after the startled shock ebbed away. Sephiroth used an insanely long katana, Kadaj a regular sword, Xemans wielded dual ethereal blades, and Ansem used a manifestation of evil paired up with his own brute strength. These four did not interest me, I was focused on the figure, far in the distance that leaned against the wall as if bored. The Key of Flames stood firm and uninterested, as if this was all a burden to him or a waste of time.

Sephiroth cut down Kadaj easily, then as he turned his attention to Xemnas and Ansem, he noticed the quiet figure that was looking at the ground, not even a summoned weapon at his sides. The two fighting seemed to notice his anger boiling, and the Key seemed to ignore it all. As a team, the three oppenants ran at them, and found themselves looking at air. Behind them, a cloaked figure lowered a very familiar weapon, a key-disk. A second ticked by and Ansem fell, bleeding profusely as the blood spurted from his chest and neck with a startled gurgle of pain. Xemnas and Sephiroth exchanged glances at the figure looked over his shoulder, and whatever they saw seemed to startle them, drawing back a step.

The Key summoned an identical and equally formidable weapon to his other hand, holding it by one of the small, sharp bladed keyhole shapes, fingers separating over the lower point of a deadly spike. I stared at him, my blood running cold, my finger clenched into the hard stone before me, mouth hanging open with complete and utter disbelief.

The figure crouched slightly before taking off in a run, a swipe of the key-disk nearly hitting Xemnas, who spun away at the last possible second. Sephiroth lurched away on his single black wing, suspending in the air for a fraction of time before taking a swing at the young figure. He let the blade slip through a keyhole of his weapon and turned it over quickly; ripping it out of Sephiroth's hand before spreading a pair of massive white and red wings and impaling the startled silver haired demon while he stood frozen in shock in the air.

He hovered as the body fell to the ground, staring down at Xemnas with both weapons in his nimble hands. The once calm, collected demon looked horror stricken and began to turn away. As he moved, the Key acted, crossing his arms over his chest and then lunging forward. In the blink of an eye, he was on the ground, kneeling to the ground with the weapons extended from his sides. Xemnas blinked before he fell into four evenly cut pieces of mass.

The crowd roared with all its enormity, the figure did not bow, he didn't even wave or say a word. He simply collected the prize money and stepped away from the ring. He walked rigidly, as if something was bothering him.

I watched the gate furthest to me close and the figure turned to face it, a sack of demon currency perched on his shoulder. He was looking at something, studying it from afar, and as he continued to glower at whatever it was, I saw the light streak across his face. A green eye was staring directly at me, an unmistakable birthmark etched into his skin underneath it. He turned away and I let out a cry of horror and disbelief.

Lea.

I rushed out of the stadium and around the back, hoping to somehow find the mysterious fighter. As I ran frantically through the empty pathways, I heard the cry of metal behind me as it appeared from thin air. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
I choked on my own breath, "Lea?"  
I heard his grip on the weapon tighten, "I asked you a question."

"I… I've been looking for you. I wanted to bring you… home."

"This _is _my home." He said dryly.

For a moment there was silence, but as a sign of surrender I turned around very slowly with my hands in visible range. I was looking down a well aimed spike, a hidden face behind the jagged edges and glimmering adamantine that created the Eternal Key.

I lowered my hands to my sides just as smoothly and slowly, "Lea…? Is that really you?"

I got no answer. The hand that held the familiar key-disk trembled with an unknown emotion. "Why did you come for me?"

"That's a stupid question," I said too quickly. "I wanted to bring you back home."

He snorted. "As I said, I am home. Go back to Earth."

"No you're not!" I nearly yelled. "What about US? Axel, My Dad, Red, Sora, Riku, Olette and the others?! Do we not even matter to you?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he grated as his weapon faded into nothingness before him. He lowered his hand in a rigid, board straight posture.

"Why the hell not!?" I screamed. "Don't we deserve to know why you abandoned us!?"

"Better than the alternative," he said coldly. "Go home Dexion."

"SO you are Lea…" I hissed. "Or what used to be him. The Lea I knew would never betray his family and friends like this."

"Lea? Lea died long ago."

"Then who are you supposed to be?"

He turned his back on me, jacket fluttering in the wind created by his motion.

"HEY! Answer me! If you're not Lea- who the hell are you!?"

He stopped and for a moment there was no noise, just the sound of my heartbeat in my ears, pounding frantically in my chest. My breath was ragged, I was sweating, and I felt like I was worthless.

He reached up and slowly turned, lowering his hood with a tentative hand. What I saw took my breath away, he'd definitely grown. He was his permanent age now, around twenty. He looked better than his age, a sculpted image of power, eyes as hard as steel and a blank expression that could only be read as disgust. Underneath his jacket, I could see the shifting of solid muscle as he breathed slowly.

His expression was one I'd never seen on that nostalgic face. He looked as if he hated me, wanted me simply vanish out of this universe and cease to exist. I disgusted him.

"I don't have a name. I don't have a face. I don't exist," he said slowly. "I'm Nobody."

"Lea…"

"No," he shook his head. "Not anymore."

He started to walk away from me again.

"My father is going insane Lea." He paused. "Red is missing. You're father, though heartless has become a more entire shell of himself. He doesn't even talk anymore."

He stood there, a slight breeze combing his longer, spikier hair of red and blonde. His lips parted, then closed, searching the ground for a response. "I'm sorry."

With that said, he walked away.  
"Lea!"

He kept walking. "Go home Dex. You don't belong here, I do."

"Don't leave!"

I held up a hand in parting, a slight gesture that meant goodbye.

"You fucking coward…" I muttered to myself, dropping to the ground. "Lea…" for a moment I stayed there, hanging my head and remaining still. "YOU COWARD!"

---

I focused on the hole in my ceiling that night, staring at the glimmers of light that served as the demonic sky. Dexion's harsh words echoed in my head and no matter how I tried to, I couldn't shake them. I was no coward. Never have I been a coward. I stared at the ring on my hand for an answer as to what to do, but one never came.

It bothered me, how dare he say that? It was infuriating.

Then I remembered what else he said, about our family. Was it true? Or was it a ply to draw me out? I couldn't be sure, but the pull on me was undeniable. I had to know. Slowly I sat up and walked up to the closest door, wondering briefly if I could still transcend these worlds. My fingers clenched the cold, unappreciated knob and I slowly turned it, biting my lip for a slight moment in time before I opened it and stepped through.

The light blinded me, it taking a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the intense light of the sun. I'd become so used to the darkness in the two years I spent in Hell, the sun was an unwelcomed annoyance to this venture. I slipped my hood up and began the walk to my old house, pausing as I walked by Soras. The place looked deserted, the plants had all died, the yard was unkempt and the fence was falling apart. I crept up to the decrepit home and peered through a window.

I could see my uncle from there; he was sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the television screen. From what I could see, I would have guessed he was dead, his arms were thinner, hair slightly washed out in strands, old, unhealthy, and frizzy. I turned away in disgust and continued my trek, making sure to note any differences outside my personal family. Some things never change, and apparently this city was one example.

I stood in front of my house with a morbid curiosity. What had happened to my room? Slowly I stepped up to the door and with practiced skill, opened it with total silence with the spare key that they had apparently never located. I stepped inside and closed it back, leaving no evidence of my being here. I listened for every motion and walked around my old home, fingers tracing over nostalgic memories I thought I had abandoned.

_"Don't we deserve to know why you abandoned us!?"_ I clenched my fist tightly at my side.

I lowered my hood and stared at something that made me feel obligated to stay, it was a picture of my family. Dad had his arm around me, Sora had a hand on his shoulder. Red was posing in the center and Demyx gave her bunny ears as Dexion crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. I stared at my expression, it was so alien to me. I hadn't seen myself in years… nor smiled or laughed like I was in the picture.

The edges of the wooden frame were worn and grooved from over handling. It smelled of my Dad's sweat, probably from gripping it in his hands for so long. I heard a slight noise from upstairs and sharply turned to it before floating up the stairs with my practiced ease. He was standing in my bedroom, looking down at one of my pictures, the one I had left on my nightstand for my entire life there. It was one of Dexion and I. He had taken it for us at the park. He ran his fingers over the glass protection and I watched him heave a sigh before setting it down and looking out my window.

I wanted to call out, but I couldn't be known. I couldn't be seen in this place. It was too much. Too traumatic to even fathom to understand. I left through the very door I came out of, pausing to look up at Dad's window at the top floor before beginning my walk to Demyx's house.

---

yeah it switches POV a bit, but that's so you can better understand. I only switch to Dex when I don't want you know what Lea is up to.

Reviews are like love. So very simple and grately satisfying.


	17. S: Rebirth

6. The NC-17 chapter

I stood outside Demyx and Dexion's home, loitering only for a moment before slipping inside through an open window. I could hear excessive babbling, hardly recognizable as Demyx's once cheerful voice. With a perfect silence, I slipping into the room they were in. Demyx was shaking, sitting in a chair and practically seizing as his upper body rocked back and forth in a lulling rhythm. Words that did not exist passed over his lips and filled the silence. Dexion stood over him, bent down slightly with a cup of water in one hand and something else in the other. I assumed it was medicine.

"Please Dad… just one."

He continued to ramble on, staring directly passed Dexion to where I was standing. His teal eyes were wide and horrified. Dex reached out to touch him and the blonde panicked, flailing slightly with a slight cry of fear and horror. He took a step back to show he was giving his Dad space, then sighed heavily.

Demyx suddenly straightened, and I realized with a mild horror that he was staring directly at me, silencing completely. Then only one word slipped past his slightly blue lips, "Lea?"

Dexion froze for a moment and the world seemed to stop turning. He spun around with a confused, shocked look on his face, then whirled around to face me. My hands were hidden in my pockets, my eyes looking straight into his soul. I watched as he expression turned for a gleeful form of shock to complete and utter hatred. "What are you doing here!?" He snapped. "Haven't you hurt us enough?"

I turned my head away, looking at the bathroom door.

"If you're going to leave, then LEAVE. Don't torture us anymore!" He was screaming at me. All my life, until today, I'd never heard him scream. Not like this. Come to think of it, this was the first time I'd ever seen him mad. It was sickening, and I hated the way it affected me. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

I flinched, and he didn't miss it.

"Save the trouble and just get it over with! Leave again you…" he stammered for a word in his fury, "you NOBODY."

My breath caught in my throat and I was suddenly filled with dread and sickness. Still I managed to say one thing, before even realizing I said it. "My name is Lea…"

Dexion paused, and I was just as shocked as he was, I touched my lips to make sure they were mine. He stared at me before shaking his head, no longer having a vocabulary of what to say to me. Demyx continued to stare, then blinked slowly. "Lea…?"

I felt myself moving, then was standing just behind Dexion's shoulder in front of Demyx. I knelt down on one knee and allowed him to reach out shakily. His hand cupped my cheek lovingly, fingers spreading on it, cold and numbing to the touch. His other hand took the other side of my face and he just stared at me, his teal eyes flickering back and forth as they examined mine. "You're back…"

Dexion turned sharply to us, Demyx allowed me to slowly break his contact with me. I wasn't sure whether to deny or confirm this, thus I stared at him. I wasn't even sure why I was here.

"Dad?"

Dexion dropped down to his knees at his feet, hands on his dad's knees. "Dad?" He sounded more hopeful the second time.

Demyx looked at him, and smiled. "Dexy…" he said slowly, affectionately. "You got so _big_."

Dexion's face broke into an impossible grin and he embraced his dad in a burst of joy. I wondered if I should leave, but found myself staring. Did he really go insane simply because I left? I shifted slightly, making the faintest noise. They drew away from each other and Dexion stood up and faced me, his dad looking around like a newborn at the house's current state of dust and disarray. "Will you stay?"

"For now," I said softly. "I don't know if I can or not forever, but for now."

He nodded. "Have you… talked to Axel or Sora yet?"  
"I saw them… but no."I wasn't used to talking this much, it was odd to hear my own voice so frequently.

"You need to go to Axel, then take him to Sora's… It'll work."

Work on what exactly? Had Sora lost his mind in my absence as well?

"My Dad…" I muttered slowly. "He won't be happy to see me."

"He'll talk, isn't that enough? He hasn't said a word since the day you left."

I spoke the truth when I said, "No. But it'll do for now."

Dexion seemed hurt by my words, I bit my lip in a wave of nervousness. "Let's go."

He strolled out the door with ease, posture rigid, and I allowed myself to be lead by him. I hung my head in distaste, but followed regardless. We walked inside loudly and Dexion hollered to him. "Ax! You've got company!"

The redhead made a soft noise upstairs, and then started down the steps. When he made it halfway down, he stopped and looked at me in astonishment. Unsure of what to do in this awkward situation from to soulless beings, I made a slight wave and he nodded in response. "Welcome home."

Dexion was instantly amazed by his voice, his face reflecting his exact emotions. I looked at him, "Sora?"  
He nodded and motioned for him to come down. It made me wonder, had he taken care of everyone in my absence alone? How did he manage his time in order to find me and tend to them as well? Dad slipped on a jacket and a pair of old sneakers. I bit my lower lip again, what had I done?

In another short walk, Dad was knocking on the door of Sora's. Riku answered. "Axel?"

"Riku," he said blandly.

Riku's eyes widened. "You spoke… That means…. Lea?"

I stepped forward and Dad moved to reveal my form behind him. Riku gasped slightly, then slowly reached out to touch me. I felt his fingertips brush against my jacket before he gripped the tight fabric and pulled me into an embrace. "Where have you been?"

I was shocked, standing completely still and rigid. I thought Riku hated me… yet here he was, relishing in my return. When he pulled away, he was starry eyed and smiling as he surveyed my new appearance. "You've taken good care of yourself I see."

I nodded. "How's Uncle Sora?"

I was ushered inside. It couldn't be this easy could it? I appear and everything is better again? It was too much like a fairytale, yet as Sora came alive again with a smile when I stepped between him and television, I realized it was that simple.

In a single day, I'd returned normalcy to my family. The only figure missing, was a girl with brown hair and red tips. "What happened to Red?" I asked as Riku ordered take out for the reunion, Dexion had left to retrieve his dad.

Dad spoke with no emotion whatso every, only in fact, "She vanished after yelling at Dexion that day. We haven't seen her since."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," he confirmed.

I was in awe over this, how could Red leave them? She was always to protective and loyal… then it occurred to me, so was I. Dinner was surprisingly quiet, the newly alive figures at the table still adjusting to the fact I had returned and they were capable of functioning again. I ate in silence, never speaking unless spoken too. I could sense the uneasiness as Riku and Dexion examined me.

That night I was sitting on my roof like I had when I lived here. A cigarette was held in my loose fingers, hands propped on my bent knees. It was weird, seeing the night sky again. I heard my window open and before I knew it, Dexion was sitting down beside me.

We were silent at first, glowing in the light of the moon. "Why did you leave?"

His voice cut through the soft lull of crickets and rustle of leaves. "I had to."

"For what reason?" I could feel his eyes on me.

I licked my lower lip, taking a drag of my cancer stick and letting the smoke flow past my lips in thin streams. "It's hard to explain."

"Try," he replied curtly.

I incinerated the stick with a light burst of flame in my palm, rising to a careful stand and facing the moon. My jacket fluttered on the wind, tugging slightly on my figure, as if trying to tell me to give way. With a sigh I finally began my confession, "I didn't want to hurt anyone…. In less than one week, I'd destroyed everything I cared about. I gave my father in eternal prison hope, my Dad lost his soul, betrayed you and I made Red cry. I didn't want to hurt anyone else."

"But you did," he said insistently. "You abandon us."

"You won't be the last," I replied smoothly. "I guess it's just my nature, leaving people." I looked down at him, his blue and teal eyes staring up at me in interest and confusion, brows drawn at his forehead.

"How did you betray me?"

I closed my eyes, "I really don't want to talk about it." The subject made me bitter with hatred.

"I want to know."

"No…" I said firmly, "No you don't."

"Tell me anyway," he persisted.

I sat back down and took a deep breath for courage. "There was an angel."

His eyes widened, "A what?"  
"Angel... servant of God."

"I know that… but… what?"

"That day in the choir room," I said slowly, allowing him to absorb everything. "I met an angel named Kairi. The next day, after our…" I almost smiled, "homework, she came back."

"I don't remember."

"You were frozen in time," I explained. "But she… she backed me against a wall and…" I huffed. "She kissed me."I scowled into the space in front of me. "I cheated on you when you were in the room. I fought her… and I lost."

He was silent, eyes flickering over me.

"When was through with me, she left. I haven't seen her since."

I forced myself to look at him; he was regarding me with shock. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were overflowing with rapid emotions I had long forgotten.

"I break whatever I get close to. So I left," I concluded.

I looked back up into the stars as he continued to stare. I could hear his clothes shift as he rose to stand and took a step towards me hesitantly. He then carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his forehead on my shoulder. He was behind me, and I had the insane urge to lean back into his touch.

"That last one was stupid." I glared at him, but he couldn't see it. "That's not cheating… you didn't want it. Did you?"

I shook my head. "No. I didn't. In fact I hated the bitch the moment she touched me."

His grip tightened on me, I had the feeling he was afraid I'd disappear if he let go. "You never hurt me until you left me behind…"

It was like a knife through my chest to hear those words. "I was trying to protect you Dex."

"Next time…" he said softly, sliding around to face me, "Next time you want to protect me…" There was a pause and he looked nervous. "Don't."

Before I could react, his lips touched mine. It was compulsive and maybe even stupid when I responded to him. Flashes of memories pressured my mind into giving up resisting, it had been a long time since I felt like this. I barely remembered the emotions that began flooding my brain and hormone levels, I thought I had left them behind.

God, how I was wrong.

When we broke apart, he blushed, backing away a step. "Sorry."

For the first time in two years, a slight laugh bubbled to the surface. He was shocked by it, maybe even captivated. I was surprised myself, but quickly found that something so trivial didn't matter. I slid my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him into me, my other hand placed delicately on his waist. For a moment, he just stared, then relaxed and complied to whatever I wanted.

I didn't mean to kiss him with so much sin and ravenous desire it would make his knees buckle, but apparently I did. I found myself carrying him back to my old room and laying him down on the bed.

I ignored every thought in my mind for the time being, drawing all my attention to Dexion beneath me. He seemed uneasy, but that was probably due to the fact he was dominant one previous to my leaving, now being pinned underneath my body with a power he likely didn't know the limits of. I was more aggressive than when he knew me, and he complied with being submissive out desire and perhaps a hint of fear. Our tongues danced across each other and I realize I had forgotten what he tasted like. The slight taste of the rain mixed with the odd sense of intellect. He had once told me I smelled like smoke but tasted like night; crisp and oddly refreshing.

My hands were in his hair, tangled in the long blonde strands as I held him to me. He made no opposition, lifting his hips to grind against mine impatiently. I could feel his desires through the layers of fabric, burning and mistreated for the past two years. His hands gripped my shoulder as I separated us for moment, hissing at the rough contact. Those needed to come off… now. I carefully balanced myself to reach under me and skillfully unclasp the hard denim jeans he's always loved wearing. His kisses slowed to hungry pecks as he quickly became slightly overwhelmed with it all as I pulled his clothes away before attending to my own. He watched as I pulled down the zipper to my jacket and slipped it over my head rather than fully unzipping it properly. I was impatient tonight and didn't care.

He stared at me for a moment, bruised lips parting in astonishment as he beheld what I'd become. My tattoos lined taut muscle, carved by two years of life in Hell. He reached out and brushed his fingers against one of my nipples teasingly as he kissed me again.

Damn tease. I slipped out of my black pants easily, leaving us both exposed and heated. With the hand I wasn't hold myself up with; I gripped our members together and began to run my hand down them in unison. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, groaning in pleasure at the act of it. I kept it slow, torturing him as much as I could, after all. It was what I was born to do- torture people.

He held back another moan as I squeezed us together, maintaining complete control over the urge to follow suit. He hadn't had training like I had, so it was to be expected that he couldn't help himself. The edge of my hand touched something warm and wet, and I released us. Dexion panted and leaned up as I lowered myself to breathe on him. Using just the slightest of my abilities, my breath was nearly steam and he shuddered before I licked him. He was warm and sweet in my mouth; I can't deny that I liked it.

In truth, when I first left, there were times I craved this flavor. I heard his breath above me as I licked from base to rip, sliding my tongue into the slit before taking him again with a long and deliberate suck. He shuddered, almost violently with pleasure and for a brief moment I paused to listen for Dad. He was downstairs, turning up the volume to his music, I smiled at the gesture. Dexion looked mildly distraught at my stopping, "What is it?"

Then he must have heard the bass, or my malicious smirk told him everything. He swallowed his fears and I took him back into my mouth. With the slight scrape of my sharpening teeth as I began to shift, he cried out with pleasure and pain. I bobbed my head along his length, milking him with my tongue and throat. My fangs brushed each side of his throbbing erection and I could almost imagine the sensation. I felt my tail flip behind me and my wings settle on my back, as I continued my ministrations. His fingernails snaked into my hair and dug into my scalp some, sharp and painful. It was arousing, and I made sure to repay the favor by picking up my pace. I released him with an audible pop and breathed on the quivering mass again, Dexion shuddered as I licked the head again, playfully. "Lea… I…I'm…"

He couldn't form a sentence, how flattering. I smirked. "Don't hold back on me now Dex…" I purred. He shuddered at my tone and I slipped him back into my mouth. His pants were laced with slight cries as I pressed him into my throat, not having a gag reflex. His bucked involuntarily and I used my hands to hold him down. He squirmed in ecstasy, his dick pulsating on my tongue as I sucked on it. I felt the slightest quiver and drew back, he let out a short bark like sound and then the fluid coated my tongue. It wasn't the greatest taste in the world, like melted sea salt ice-cream thickened to a slight degree and warm, but it was still delectable. I sucked him dry, leaving behind a limp mass as I licked my lips.

With another lick to my upper lip, I looked up to him. He was a quivering mess and I was so hard it was beginning to be painful, not that it was a bad thing. His glazed dual toned eyes struggled to focus on me, "How did…" he was breathing heavily, "You... get so… good?"

I smiled, I avoided the question and decided just to ignore the fact he even said it. His head tilted back as he struggled to regain his calm. Slowly I climbed back onto him and kissed him. He groaned as his tongue caressed mine, no doubt tasting himself slightly.

I shifted closer, my hardened dick pressing him slightly and he let out a slight gasp. I just smirked, slipping two fingers into his mouth. I shuddered as he suckled the digits, tongue swirling around the claws. For a brief second, I worried about him cutting himself, but he released them, slick with his saliva. My hand lowered, it would have to do, besides, I like watching him squirm.

I inserted one finger into his body and swirled it some inside his tight, hot cavern. His face distorted to discomfort and I nipped as his ear to apologize. I added the second and carefully stretched him, my whole reason for this was selfish. If I tore him, he wouldn't be able to have sex for a little while, for a demon it was about a day. A whole day without sex, and knowing Dexion he'd do whatever possible to make sure I regretted it. The music downstairs suddenly increased dramatically, Dad always enjoyed this song when he had emotion. Maybe it still appealed to him, but the situation in which the words 'Headstrong, I'll take you on' blared through the room made me laugh slightly. Perfectly timed.

I deemed his entrance prepared enough, withdrawing my fingers and spitting into my hands before lathering the fluid on my swollen appendage. I lifted his legs slightly, positioning myself, and without asking or giving any warning, I buried myself to the hilt in his body. He cried out in pain, very little pleasure lacing his voice. At this I paused, pressing my lips to his thigh. It took nearly all my control not to move, but I managed for his sake. His hands gripped my back, nails digging into the base of my wings painfully. "Sorry," he breathed. "Not used to this."

"It's fine," I assured, leaning carefully to peck the bottom of his chin.

He took deep breaths and calmed down, I relaxed and tried not to focus on the incredible tightness that enveloped my most sensitive organ. Eventually, after what seemed like eternity, his hands moved to the top of my shoulders, pressing slightly. I looked up to him, drawing myself out of my thoughts of other things and he nodded.

I nodded in return and then made a shallow thrust into his willing body, his entire body shifting slightly at the intrusion. He was hot and tight, squeezing for all of my control, begging me to break and succumb to my animal instinct to pound into his form mercilessly. He arched into me and I nearly slipped, my pace and strength doubling dangerously for a second, a second in which he endured such pleasurable agony he screamed out my name. He tightened around me and I swear the world collapsed, causing me to pause before thrusting deeper and harder into him, grinding out hips together. The pain of his nails was driving me crazy, the thin streams of thick crimson fluid trailing down my arms.

His hard erection was rubbed between our bodies, the dual friction making him fail at the one syllable that was my name, he resorted the short moans and grunts of pleasure as I drove into him with a steadily quicker pace. Then I slowed, dragging myself nearly completely out and shoving back in. He enjoyed the act so much I took it a step further, actually pulling myself free of him before thrusting back into him with only one motion. His arm slipped around my neck and pulled me closer, I couldn't resist the urge and I bit down on the sensitive flesh as I moved deeper inside him.

When my skin broke through his skin, he came again. His entire body clenched and I groaned, loud and heated. I felt my dick pulsate for a moment, quivering and I thrust into him with an insane speed and power, rocking the entire bed with the force, before coming.

I collapsed onto him in a heap of lust and satisfaction. He held me to his neck as I lapped at his blood with my tongue, my entire body tingling from the aftershock. I was drained. Spent. Dexion looked no better, his usually flawless hair in multiple directions and bleeding from the neck. It was irrelevant that we would recover in minutes.

Slowly, I managed to pull myself up and withdraw from him, my limp penis dribbling with my seed, leaking out of his body. He took a deep breath. "God I love you."

"God isn't here," I said seductively. "Only the influence of Satan himself."

He cupped my cheek in his hand, "True enough."

My wings laid lazily on my back and my tail flipped in pleasure. I leaned down to press my lips to his, and then I said something I couldn't ever take back. "I love you too."

He smiled and we passed out from the efforts after managing to clean ourselves, a short shower together and then donning a minimal of clothing.


	18. S: Rewind

7.

I had to do a small edit to the last chapter to make this one work. Be prepared.

----

When I woke up I realized that I could have just made the worst mistake of my life as a demon.

When I woke up… I also realized it was the best choice I'd ever made as Lea.

Something inside me was changing. I hadn't felt something like it since the day I became a full demon a year ago. The squirming sensation of my powers inside my chest was coiling around my heart and lungs, threatening to suffocate me. I opened my eyes to see spikes of blonde hair, inhaling the scent of Ocean Breeze shampoo and sex. Dexion was curled up to me in his sleep, cutting off my circulation in one arm and his lips almost touching my neck. His other arm was draped over me, fingertips brushing the leathery red of my wing. I found that I had an arm draped over his shoulder, finger splayed over his back and holding him closer to me.

As I felt this danger twist inside me, I instinctively gripped him a margin tighter. Why was this happening? I was fully formed… I shouldn't still be undergoing the changes that were occurring. My eyes narrowed, searching the blank wall of my corner for an answer. Something shifted behind me and I turned my attention towards it.

It was a footstep, light as feather on the floor, but entirely there.

"Who's there?"

I heard the intake of a breath.

"You can't hide from me."

"I don't intend to," was the reply. It was a familiar girl's voice and I recognized it instantly. "Don't you have an innocent to disembowel?"

I could hear the slight tap of her foot, and the pouty tone in "Now why would I do something like that?"

I gripped Dexion tighter before slipping away from him, he muttered my name and I grabbed my pants.

"Why, getting dressed for me? How unlike you." I shoved into them and flashed her a finger.

"Cut the shit Larxia."

She laughed and turned on her heel, her pink ponytails fluttering behind her.

"What the Hell do you want; I thought I'd gotten rid of you."

She turned to face me, agile despite the length of her heels and tight leather dress. "Oooh, I'm sorry." She purred. "Did I interrupt something? Fucking your new bitch?"

I stepped over to her and grabbed her by the hair, grabbing my door and dragging her down the stairs. She thrashed at me and spit out enough obscenities to make a saint cry. I threw her out the front door, stepped outside, and closed it behind me. "Get the hell out of here."

"Daddy won't be happy to hear that," she said in a cocky tone. "You wouldn't like to end up with your head on a stick would you?"

"Marluxia can kiss my ass," I snarled. "Larxene can fuck herself."

Larxia put her hands on her hips and laughed at me. "You're so confident!" she mused, I gritted my teeth. "Do you really want to put your little whore in that position of danger?"

With the slightest of movements, I had her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and squeezing. "You will stay away from him."

"I didn't know you swung that way darling…."

My grip tightened, "Get the fuck out of here."

I threw her, and she made a back flip in the air, landing soundly on her heels. I stood proudly, head high and unyielding. "Throwing around your fiancée isn't the smartest plan baby doll."

"You're nothing to me, and you never were. Get the hell out of here."

She pouted, "aw… so mean…"

"You're not my fiancée, I don't care _what _Marluxia decided, I want **_nothing _**to do with you."

She pouted at me, "you didn't always say that…." Suddenly she was in front of me, touching my chin with her long, manicured talons. "In fact, I can remember some ways to make you scream the correct answer…." Her lips were almost touching my ear. I resisted a shudder in horror.

I grabbed her hand and nearly crushed it, throwing her back a step. "Leave before I kill you."

She turned and stepped down the sidewalk, always smiling. "I'll see you soon Hubby. Be a good boy while I'm gone…" With it said she laughed and vanished into thin air.

It was after she left I realized I'd clenched my fist so tight that my claws had bore holes into my hand, blood dripping to the pavement. I looked at it and frowned, stepping back inside and into the kitchen. I ran water over it and watched as the wound healed, sighing. I pulled my hand out of the water and it dried instantly.

"Who was she?"

I walked into the living room to see my Dad. "Nobody worth mentioning."

"She called you her fiancée."

"Her father swore us to marriage, I never agreed to it," thinking back it made me sick with disgust.

"Sounds like you two had some history…" how did he manage to keep his voice on the same pitch all the time? It was aggravating.

"Once upon a time… but I came to my senses."

He hummed in response and I went back upstairs. I found Dexion asleep and sat down beside him. I rubbed his back as I thought about what all had happened. Who else would come after me? Though my name and face were secret to most, they'll still hunt me down. Those that know my face would surely help them… No one knew my real name… but I was putting everyone at risk by staying here…

Dexion muttered something and moved slightly, I smiled. I couldn't leave… and I knew it. I just hoped they could handle the horrors that would follow me here.

Using a careful hand, I brushed Dexion's hair out of his face and placed a kiss to his temple before standing up again. I walked up to my dusty bookshelf and picked up a familiar tomb. I opened a bible to find a single white feather pressed in the pages and lifted it out. I slid the book back into its place and sat back down. I spun it with my thumb and index finger, watching how the light glittered on it. It was more beautiful than I could remember…

I heard a groan, looking over my shoulder. "How long was I out…?"

"Couple hours at best," I mused.

Dexion pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around me to see the feather. "Kairi?"  
"Yeah," I muttered. "I wonder what happened to her… did she find who she was looking for?"

"I don't really care, as long as she's gone," Dexion purred as he rubbed up against my shoulder. "You're amazing did I ever tell you that?"

I ruffled his hair with my loose hand. "Yeah well… you're not so bad yourself." I lowered my gaze shamefully. "Dex…"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"There's…. something I should, no, need to tell you." He sat up next to me as I looked back down at the pristine feather. "What I've been doing the past two years… but… I'm afraid to tell you."

I could feel his eyes on me, and I sighed. "I'm not a good person. I'm a great demon."

"We're both demons Lea…"

"You never embraced it. You are a demon but you have yet to become demonic." I licked my lips. "I want to tell you…"

He was silent, and I began my story.

_When I left I went to live in a very run down area in Hell society, called Cordova. I had a small house with holes in the roof, but since it never rains in hell, it's nothing to worry about. I never gave anyone my name, living under the alias, 'Isaac.' _

_Within one week, I'd apparently made a bad impression on the townspeople. They hated me. I didn't understand it then, but it was because I was more pure than them. I hadn't taken a life, feasted on humans, or done in major crime to heaven. It's a state called un-embraced demon hood. I was practically human in comparison to them, and they despised me for it. I couldn't go to school because of the chance of running into you and the fact they wouldn't allow it. They said I was stupid and treated me that way. _

_A month passed and I was starting to build my own reputation. One of the people there, a girl named Sally, offered me an opportunity to escape all of it. I took the chance and went with her to a meeting of some sort in the center of town. It was a feast. One of the demons had brought down a young woman alive. _

_Sally introduced me to the leader in town and said I was willing to lose my innocence. I didn't know what that meant until he gestured me towards the captive. I'll never forget her face as she stared up at me. Someone said something about me being incapable of doing it because I was taking too long and I guessed I just… snapped. The next thing I knew I was in full form, dripping with human blood and loving the taste in my mouth. _

_I remember. After that, they were actually scared of me. I had torn that girl apart, they barely got to feast on her there was so little of her corpse remaining, and I'd eaten her heart. _

Dexion swallowed hard, his body convulsing slightly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No… keep going," he urged, covering his mouth.

He was sick, but I respected his wish.

_A couple days after that, a few of the higher up demons decided I was too dangerous to have around and decided to deal with me themselves. They jumped me one day and I barely survived it. They, however, didn't. I liked it, the power as I stood over their bodies. I fucking loved it. _

_After that I started training, making sure to get my supplements directly from the sources, Dragons, unicorns, and other demons that is. I was becoming more powerful than anyone in Cordova. _

_No one fucked with me. Anyone who did was dead the next hour. I took what I wanted, when I wanted it. No questions asked. You name a sin and I'd already mastered it. My powers were still emerging but I knew how to use them. _

_One day, _he _showed up. I have yet to see how anyone can be so vain to this day. His name was Marluxia, and he had a proposition for me. I was to guard his daughter, Larxia. Of course I refused, what the hell did I need a job for? Then she stepped out of the car. _

_I'm not going to lie to you. She was hotter than any girl I'd ever seen. I agreed after he added a few more substantial sums of money into the mix. The women and men of my town bored me anyway, and she was one hot little vixen. Pink hair like her father in two, long thin ponytails, a beautiful face, and always in heels and a tight black dress that pushed her breasts up teasingly to match a perfect hourglass figure with delicious hips. I got hard just looking at her. _

_I did a damn good job guarding her, she never got a drop of blood on her… unless of course it was mine. She had some nails on her. A few months into the mix and her father said I was the perfect fit for his daughter. He arranged for us to be married. I was okay with it I guess, not thrilled but not sad either. It's not like she was bad looking and she was absolutely amazing in bed. She had a bitchy mouth though, very very vain. I hated it when she talked, skipping straight to the sex. _

_A couple months later, almost one year since I'd left, I found her eating a small child. _

Dexion choked.

_It sickened me. It was half demon boy, a little redhead. The second I saw it, I remembered my father and Dad… and You and Demyx. Our parents are all half demons… what if I came home one day to see her eating one of them? Or Sora even? It was horrible to think about. She merely said they tasted better. _

_I made sure to make my presence known; I beat the shit out of her and told her we were through. I never wanted to see her again. I went back to my house and collected my things before moving to the wildernesses of Hell. Not an easy task, but it gave me a lot of practice with my powers and skills. I traveled to many places, fighting and killing many other demons. My roommates were dragons and other wild beasts of hell. _

_After a couple months, I ventured back to my house. They weren't exactly pleased to see me, of course, since I did reassert my authority by killing the appointed leader, looking over my shoulder and asking them 'any questions?'_

_No reply. I remember most of their faces. They were terrified of me. I eventually got bored and started killing off anyone who looked at me funny, then I heard about the arena. It was so intriguing I had to give it a shot, the chance to kill and be rewarded for it….? That was awesome. _

_You know the rest of the story. _

Dexion was panting heavily, sweat covering his face. I hesitantly touched his shoulder and he froze in place. "I won't hurt you… I swear on my life."

He looked at me with wide, horrified eyes. "You… you… you killed people…"

"Rape, torture, murder, cannibalism… you name it," it was weird to hear me say these things in this tone of voice. Once I would have bragged about them… but now… I hated them. "Larxia was here while you were asleep."

He let out a soft noise in fear.

"I took care of her, if she knows what's best… she won't come back."

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders, burying his face into my chest. "Promise me…" He was crying. I could feel his entire body shake from the pure sadness. "Promise you won't kill anyone else…"

I might have to… "I can't promise that… but I'll try to avoid it if that's what you want."

"I want you to promise…" he sobbed, tears running down my chest.

I sighed. "I _can't _Dex." I lifted his chin to look up at me. "If someone comes after you, I'll kill them in a heartbeat. I'm a fully embraced demon, it's how I am… I'm sorry. But I can promise to do my best _not _to kill. I'll do anything I can to avoid it." His dual colored eyes stared up at me, filled with tears. "Can you please accept that? Is that enough?"

He bit his lip and nodded furiously, covering his face before he broke into tears again. I held him to me. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes…" he admitted. "I am… Lea…"

I closed my eyes and kissed his hair. "So am I…"

I could hear my Dad's breathing from the hall outside my door. He'd been there the entire time. I was almost glad he couldn't feel emotion.

I went to Sora's that night, Dexion had asked to be alone for a while and went home. Riku answered the door of course, my Uncle was still working at regaining brain function. I was given a glass of tea and a place at the couch, welcomed despite my evils.

Family.

It's such a strong word. I never understood it until now. I found myself staring at my Father's ring in amazement…. Would he still love what I'd become? Would dad if he had emotion? I didn't know… but Dexion was afraid of me… he had every right to be. I looked up at Riku and Sora, playing a video game, despite their age. I wanted them to love me for who I was… evil and all. I sat down on the table and looked at them. "I need to tell you something… something very important."

When it was over, they didn't hate me. They didn't even judge. This was family. They were scared, sad, and angry all at once…. But they still loved me. The even hugged me goodbye, knowing that I had raped and killed hundreds of humans and demons alike with the same arms I embraced them with. I could tell they were uneasy… but they did their best not show it. In exchange… I loved them in return. I'd never had so much respect for my uncles before…. But I was still happy to go home and escape the awkwardness.

Dexion was in my room, looking at the feather I had left on my nightstand. He looked sad. "I'm sorry for running out on you like that."

"It's okay, I'd worry if you didn't," I tried to joke.

His gaze narrowed on the object. "It's just… hard to realize how much you've changed… What all you've done… it's a shock is all."

"I know," I said softly.

"Thank you for telling me," he rose to stand and walked up to me. "And thank you for promising…"

"You're welcome…" I said softly. Something inside me was sad, like it knew something was about to happen. "Are you going to be okay?"

He shook his head. "Of course not… but… I'm willing to get past it."

"Past the fact that I'm as bad as a demon can get?"

He hesitated, but nodded. "Yes… It'll be scary sometimes.. but… I love you Lea. You're worth the fear."

"Am I?"

"Yes," he nodded and closed the distance between our bodies. I realized I'd grown taller than him, now my dad's height. I was stronger. I was more deadly than anything in his life… and he was embracing me with more warmth than anything in this world could provide. "I love you Lea… don't ever leave me again."

"That," I breathed into his hair, "I can promise." I returned his hold he stayed for the night.

---

Hope you enjoyed the (emo) chapter. Reviews make me pop up like toast.


	19. S: Rocky

8.

http://beehive130 . deviantart . com the pictures of Lea and Dexion. FINALLY you can see the keydisk for yourself! *passes out from exertion* Ya'll better appreciate it! (remove spaces to make it work)

---

"Dex…"

Nothing.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeexioooooooooon…."

He groaned and rolled over. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Get up sleepy."

He flopped back on his pillows with a grunt of annoyance, opening his eyes to look up at a plate of steaming waffles. He blinked a few times. "You're kidding me."

"I am not," I assured, waving the plate under his nose slightly. He pushed my shoulder some and took the plate from me with a glare. I laughed as I stood up and opened my window, stretching with a smile. "It's a bright shining day?"

He made a face at me. "Who are you? What did you do with Lea?"

I chuckled, "I'm not allowed to be happy in the morning?"

He continued to stare, shoving a waffle into his mouth almost whole. I laughed again, this time at the hilarity of his look.

It's been a month since I came back. I can't say I don't miss hell, I crave human every now and again, but I get a sniff of Sora and forget all about it. Rule number forty-seven… don't eat your family. If you think forty-seven is bad… you should see the forty-six before it.

It's rather unappetizing to even consider eating your uncles. So to compensate, we had a huge selection of raw beef, lamb, chicken, and pork at the kitchen disposal. Dexion insisted on cooking but really don't care for spices anymore and eat my portion uncooked… unless its vegetables… those things are nasty.

Dad doesn't seem to care no matter what I do, so Demyx and Dexion are almost always here to make up for the emotion deficiency… by being as noisy and dramatic as they can.

To this day… there hasn't been sign of Red. I searched her house and everything… not even the slightest clue. She left absolutely no trail to follow. I hadn't seen Kairi either… or Larxia…. Thank God. So far, life was genuine and I loved the simplicity of it. There were no hitches in my return, everyone adapted to the new me with an ease that was mildly scary. Dexion still got nervous around me though, we hadn't had sex for the entire month. I wasn't sure if this was he was afraid or if it was his way of trying to purify me… either way it was annoying.

For him, I put up with it.

"Hey Lea?"

I hummed in response and looked over my shoulder at him as he polished off the last waffle.

"What's the plan of the day?"

"How should I know?"

Something twisted inside me, settling in my gut. What was this? "I think I should work on my skills…"

"I'll come too," Dexion said firmly. "It's been a while since I've trained."

I smiled. "Alright, just don't get in my way. I'd hate to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

He glared at me. I grinned with a set of fangs in return before jumping to my feet and walking to my closet. Very few things fit me when I moved back in, but I'd gone shopping since then. I pulled out a pair of clean denim jeans and changed out, adding a white dress shirt and my customary chain that graced my neck. I turned back to Dexion, he was smiling at me. "You look good in white."

"You look good in black," I countered.

"You think everyone looks good in black."

"Name one person who doesn't."

He struggled, then shrugged. "Beats me."

I smiled broadly, placing a hand on my hip and cocking my head to the side at him. "Point proven," I gestured impatiently at him. "Now come on and get ready."

He rolled his eyes and reached into his backpack, "Yes Mom."

He pulled out a pair of jeans and I tossed a black shirt at him. He looked at it and cocked an eyebrow, I raised one in reply and he sighed in defeat before pulling out a denim jacket and fresh boxers.

With a strange speed, he stripped off his clothing and stood up to don the fresh garments that had emerged from his backpack and the shirt I'd thrown at him. He combed his fingers through his hair and smiled at me. "I'm ready to go."

I nodded and walked to my bedroom door, taking a crisp breath and opening it to the hell arena.

"I thought you could only do that with doors that lead outside."

"It's a matter of practice and realization. This door does lead outside… outside my room that it."

He looked confused but nodded as I stepped inside the doorway and into the empty arena. He followed me and shut the door behind him. I turned to face him and he shrugged. "Well… we're here."

"Really? I thought this was the mall," I retorted, sarcasm dripping off my tongue like acid. As if to prove a point I added, "hey, does this shirt make me look fat?"

He rolled his eyes and looked me up and down. "Well, are we here to train or what?"

I returned his gesture and summoned my key disks. "That we are."

He held out a hand and I watched as water form in his palm, taking shape to be a large blue and black book. It floated above his hand slightly, suspended on the air. I smiled. "How about a little one on one."

"But you're a champion," he objected. "I wouldn't stand a chance."  
"I'll go easy on you…" I prompted.

He looked scared. "I'll pass Lea. Seriously."

_"Are you afraid of me?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"So am I…"_

I saw he was truly uneasy and backed down. "Alright," I muttered. "Guess we're doing basic."

He nodded nervously as I walked up to the cages. I could hear the scuffle of many creatures inside and I looked over my shoulder at Dex. He nodded again and I set the lock open. With a light jog, I stood beside him as they began to pour out into the arena. "Just a few Shadows… nothing you can't handle."

He placed his back to mine as they began to circle us. "Yeah… right…"

My lips stretched into a grin as they came closer, my more demonic side uncurling itself from within me and spreading around me in pure malice. I could feel myself changing as they came closer still, fingers clenching around the key-disks and my breath laced with steam and smoke. Dexion tensed behind me, but I barely even noticed, nothing really existed but my desire to kill my opponents. With a jump, one launched itself at me, and I suddenly jolted into movement.

I could feel something changing.

---

My lexicon quickly decided the attack I desired and with the slightest movement of my other hand, water took the form of music lines and notes with icy blades. The watery apparition of music rushed past my shoulder like a tsunami and destroyed many of the shadows into a puff of smoke, I turned around sharply and squinted through the heat Lea was projecting.

My eyes were deceiving me, I've never known Lea to be so blonde. Where was his red? I assumed it was lost in the flames and heat as a mirage. He moved like fire itself, smooth and deadly, but with a glittering beauty that made the death no less than graceful. Something glinted on his hand and I blinked at it. The red suddenly reappeared and I saw Lea as I would normally. What was that? I was so confused.

A shadow crept up to my side and scratched at me, but I leapt aside, sliding on the ground with the slightest spray of water as it balanced me. My book turned to it and the hoard that followed its lead and I grabbed the edges of the lexicon to reduce the recoil as a jet of high propulsion water spewed from the pages and binding, flooding this section of the arena. I glanced at Lea, he was watching me, and spread his wings, taking to the air as the room quickly became a pool. I stood on a platform of ice as the shadows mutated into more fish like creatures that could also float on air. Horns protruded from their foreheads and fangs lined their massive jaws.

My lexicon reformed in my hand as solid ice with pages made of compressed snow, ice and water flowed around me in bands of music. I could feel Lea's heat next to me as he hovered close by, spinning the disk in his hand with ease. "Looks like this just got a little bit more fun." His grin was full of pure pleasure from the act of fighting… it scared me slightly.

"For you maybe, I'm not enjoying this."

"Shall I end it for you?" He asked in a playful manner, his head inches from my ear and making my neck sweat from the immense heat.

"If you don't mind."

"Alright," he replied, straightening his stance and leaping into the air. "Hold perfectly still and I won't evaporate you."

I swallowed as he let his disks fall, raising himself higher into the air before diving below the surface. I froze the surface so I could see what he was doing. Water was evaporating at his skin, bubbles masking most of his movements, but I watched as his key-disks began to spin around him in a fast pace and he raised his hands to the ceiling. With a slowed, but still fast motion, he dropped his hands to the ground.

The water boiled for a minute, killing most of the heartless and fiends, then it completely exploded. I covered my eyes as boiling hot water, steam, and white flames were flung in all directions.

When I finally had the courage to look up, my lexicon had vanished and Lea was standing in front of me, a cocky grin plastered on his face. He was unarmed, dry, and unscratched. Something about his demonic presence was… off. I could sense a strange essence as he looked me over, reaching out to brush my bangs out of my face in vain. "Come on," he said slowly. "There's something I want to show you."

I nodded slowly and he took my hand in his, I spread my wings and he lead me beyond the arena and into a bustling street of Hell. Demons walked, ran, and flew around the sections of what could be called a tunnel. Lizardons crawled across the ceiling and walls and Raptors and other demonic impressions walked and those more like ourselves that had the gift of flight dodged around them in the compressed space. It was rough, but when we came out Lea had a large smile on his face. He hovered with me for a moment, breathing deeply and looking around. "This way," he pointed westward and down.

"But that's…"

"But nothing. I know the area. Trust me."

I couldn't deny the smile he flashed me, eyes sparkling with excitement and the thrill of pure adrenaline. I allowed him to lead me into the mountains of Hell- more commonly known as Bahjumt. We landed in what had to be a more dangerous area of the territory and Lea looked over the ledge. "This is where I did all my training." He said simply.

"Is this all you wanted to show me? I'm kinda freaking out," I admitted.

"Relax," He chided slowly. "And no it's not," he took perfect posture and whistled. "OI ROCKY!"

There was a shrill cry in the area and I heard a snarl behind me, I turned to see a snarling hell hound. "Lea…" my voice was quivering.

"Rocky!" He said turning with a great smile and glorious tone of voice.

I watched as a magnificent hellhound bounded off the cliff and pounced on his chest, licking his face continually as Lea laughed and begged for him to stop. I gaped. A wild hellhound…. Was his idea of a pet?! Those things are murderous SAVAGES.

Then it occurred to me… so was Lea.

HE pushed the great beast off of him and stroked it's fur. It stood waist high on him, a long razor sharp tail wagging dangerously behind it. "Dex… meet Rocky."

"How… What?"

"Rocky," he repeated, patting his head. It looked over it's shoulder with the most horrifying array of razor fur, fangs, and golden eyes. "I saved him from his mother when he was a pup."

"His mother…?"

"His last brother succeeded him, only one successful male per litter. Sad but true. She was going to kill him and then feed his corpse to the brother."

My fast twisted in horror. "That's just SICK."

He shrugged, the great dog stopped panting and raised its ears at me. "Life of the wild."

He sat down on the ledge and the dog beside him; he waved for me to come closer. "Just don't make any stupid moves and you'll be fine."

I slowly sat down on his other side.

"Pansy."

I glared at him.

The dog shifted and created a back for us to lean against on the hard ground, Lea didn't even hesitate, leaning back on the almost black crimson fur of needles and razor sharpness. "Don't be a pussy. If you don't piss him off, his fur won't hurt you. Sudden movements may nick you, but nothing major."

I very slowly allowed myself to lean back on the dog's flank. I found myself relaxing instantly, it was like the softest thing I had ever laid on, pickling and somehow softer than a rabbit's fur. It's tail flopped on my lap and I absent mindedly stroked it. The steady rise and fall of it's breathing was enough to make you fall asleep, I could feel myself slipping as we gazed over the cliffs of Bahjumt and the chasms of flames and eternal depths. "Why Rocky?"

"When he was young, he was white fur with dark brown spots… an occasional cream smudge. Reminded me of ice-cream."

I snickered. The dog huffed a sigh and laid its head on its paws. Lea's fingers rubbed the area behind its massive ears. "Good boy," he muttered softly.

I looked back into the chasms and then up the sky. The streams of light poured down as they always had, mock stars in a place of no salvation or hope. I slid my hand over to Leas and he gratefully took it in his. A pang of cold drew my attention.

"Where did you get that ring?"

He followed my gaze. "My Father gave it to me. I hardly ever take it off."

I'd never noticed it till now… "It's beautiful," my finger traced the precious stones and cross.

He smiled and looked at me, "I've seen things more gorgeous…"

I looked up at him with a mild glare, "Lame."

"You're worthy of the corny clichés."

He looked away and suddenly his brow furrowed. "Is that… No it can't be…"

"What?"

He stood up, rocky whimpered and looked confused. "No…"

He suddenly leapt off the rocks and took to the air. I followed as quickly as possible, Rocky bounding over stones and leaps easily. I paused when I saw him fully armed, fighting off the claws of a dragon. Behind him, curled into a tight ball was a girl with red hair… and feathered white wings. Her blue eyes looked up at me filled with so much emotion it made my heart skip a few beats and swell with heaven itself.

"If anyone's killing her," Lea muttered as he threw back the massive beast. "It's ME!"  
The dragon huffed fire at him, and Lea snarled back. I watched in amazement as it turned and left. Rocky looked bored at my side.

Lea desummoned his disks and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing here…" She looked up at his back and took in what she had created from him. Rocky growled deep in his throat. "Kairi…?"

--

Rocky is the name of Leonidus's brother. He's sleeping on the couch behind me, (little fuzzball). I got him cuz my grandparents felt so bad about Leo kicking the bucket. He's a silly little thing.

Sorry for the wait. Taking care of the puppy, my sister, chores (so I don't lose my puppy), taking care of my other dog that lost an eye two days after I got Rocky, and school are a full time job ya know? I don't have a lot of writing time… but it'll even out eventually. :-)

Thanks for being cool about it!

Rock on guys and gals!


	20. S: Red

9.

Never in my life, had I thought that would I see an angel.

And yet here was the one that was the catalyst of Lea leaving.

I could see her, hear her, and reach out and touch her.

Kairi.

She looked away from Lea with a look of distaste. "It is none of your concern!"

"I just saved your miserable life!" He shouted back.

"Only so you could kill me yourself! I'm not deaf."

"I'll only kill you if you give me reason to, ANGEL."

She glared at him, her angelic face contorting to displeasure. She rose to a delicate stand and stood firm. "Then I should be leaving, I have a job to perform."

"You can't fly," Lea said firmly.

She disregarded him and tried to raise her wings. The left was fine, but the right… she cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. I jolted forward and let my hands waver in the air just above her shoulders. "You shouldn't, you're very badly wounded."

She huffed and looked away. "Be concerned of yourself."

I didn't have the heart to be insulted. She was pitiful. "You're wing is broken in several places, it will take a while to heal… you shouldn't use it."

She glared at me, her deep blue eyes fixating on me. "I am perfectly capable of my duty as an angel. Do not underestimate me."

"That's why I just saved your ass," Lea sneered. "Leave her, she obviously won't accept help."

I looked back to her and found her struggling to stay awake. A hand touched her forehead, "Damn it all."

As if on cue, she passed out into my chest. I pulled her into my arms and rose to a stand with her. Her large white wings evaporated around me into light and dancing feathers. My heart rose to my throat as I watched… she was so beautiful…

Lea huffed. "Let's get her out of here."

He patted Rocky and told him to take care of himself before leaping into the sky and leading me the backwater way to a place with doors. We stepped into his living room. Axel didn't look any different than when we had left him. He just looked at her and said, "An angel?"

Lea nodded. "She's injured."

"Don't let her bleed all over the house. Demyx wouldn't like it."

Lea heaved a sigh, and helped me lay her down on the couch. I pulled a thin blanket over her frail looking body and I noticed Lea's ring suddenly flash. It startled me. He then left her with Axel and went upstairs. I lingered behind for a moment, stealing another look at her peaceful expression, red hair splayed around her head and followed.

--

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, Dexion closed the door behind him quietly.  
"Why did you bring her back? You hate her."  
"I want her alive and well when I kick her ass fair and square." I replied. It was the truth, no less.

I reached over to my nightstand for my stereo remote and turned the electronic device on. Shinedown greeted me with customary emo-tistical lyrics and cry of a guitar. I spread my arms on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"You can't mean that. She's an angel… one of salvation…"

I shrugged as he sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and looked down on me. "Maybe I do… maybe I don't… I'm really not sure anymore. A year ago I would've killed her on sight… but I'm curious… who is her charge? Why did this person attract her to me?"

Dexion tilted his head slightly and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Who knows?"

"She does," I said firmly.

--

Dexion fell asleep rather quickly. I can't honestly say I didn't expect it, it had been an exciting day for him and he wasn't used to all the exertion. He was curled into a pillow on my bed on his side, hugging the fluffiness for dear life. I looked down on him from my music player and brushed some hair from his face. He made a soft expression in his sleep before returning to his delicate peace of slumber.

I smiled, there was no denying that I enjoyed having him back in my life… even if it wasn't the same as before. I turned back to my music and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and letting the music take over me. I listened to the lulling sounds of Enigma and let it relax me entirely… it had a way of doing that for some reason…

Something inside me was stirring again. It wasn't disturbing this time… but… comforting. It was hard to describe… but I'd imagine it would be something along the lines of calm excitement. Just a slight flutter of anxiety, happiness, and so much more deep inside your lower chest. Just beneath your heart and between your lungs, pressing in on both.

I took a deep breath and looked out the window. The sun was setting, colors splashed across the delicate scenery in reds, oranges, vibrant yellows, purples, and the slight hints of green. I always felt more complete at sunset… and I've never understood why.

Out of a whim, I climbed out of bed carefully and silently, opening my window and leaning out of it to feel the cool winds and warmth of the dangerously low sun on my skin. It was… beautiful.

I took another breath before closing the window and coming back to reality. I slowly walked down the stairs and watched my slate-blank Dad stared at the angel. I could only imagine the things running through his mind. He was on his knees, arms crossed on the edge of the armrest, his chin rested on them. He was just… watching her… almost protectively. As if she was going to disappear if he didn't.

He looked up at me with a strange glint in his perdiot eyes. For the first time in years, I actually made eye contact with my Dad. It was strange to see into a being with no emotion… it was so… blank. I forced myself not to look away, there was something… something he had to be trying to tell me. What he _wanted _to feel maybe… something…

I didn't notice how long I stood there until my music changed to something by TATU. I had to rip my eye away from his, it was just so intense. Burning. My soul was on _fire._ Everything seemed cramped, suffocating. What did he _do _to me? I meandered out the nearby front door and into the crisp, resisting the urge to slam it behind me.

The heat was coming from that… THING inside me. What the hell was it? I had to do something. I had to get out of here. Just for a little while. "I'll be back Dad. Just give me some time."

I knew he heard me. So I just ran.

I didn't fly. I didn't even rely on demonic energy at all. I was completely human as I tore down the streets. A few people turned to watch me pass, it was normal. It wasn't usual to have hair or a build like mine. I was inhuman after all, but they wouldn't know that.

I could taste the adrenaline on my tongue and the strain of constant motion started to make me feel heavy and worthless. I ignored it and kept running, not stopping until I found an abandon house.

It was Red's.

Why was I here? Out of all the places I could have gone… why here? I pushed open the now decrepit wooden fence and started walking up the short walkway. I paused at the door, fingers brushing against the unlocked doorknob. I shoved whatever it was that made me be this way away and opened the door.

Dust lingered in the air, visible in the filtered light of the windows. I stepped through the living room and into the foyer. A bathroom was on my left, water gone and a light hanging loose out of the socket. The floor creaked under my feet and I wondered for a moment… where was I? Was this really the same place? I heard a soft noise in the bedroom, it was too light to be human but too loud to be animal. I braced myself.

I pushed the bedroom door open to see something weird.

It was perfectly preserved. There was no dust, nothing was broken and nothing was out of order. It was a time capsule. I wandered in with a strange curiosity. It wasn't like this last time I was here… I drew my attention to a picture on the dresser. It had been moved recently, not in the same place like all the others… it was face down.

I picked up the silver frame and looked at the glass. It was been drawn on… in something's blood. It was group picture from Thanksgiving. Everyone's face had been scribbled out but Red's. I reached out and touched my face, looking at my fingers to realize the blood was fresh.

It was like something set me on FIRE. I dropped the picture and every fiber of my body SCREAMED. In the pain, I fully shifted, bleeding slightly from the speed and power of my wings breaking free of my skin, muscle, and then shredding my shirt. My claws, lengthened into talons, my skull shattering and horns busting through the opening. My tail ripped my pants and extended into a more menacing form. My skin became iridescent in places, the whites of my eyes burned as they turned black. My shoes shredded as my feet became dragon-like claws and I stood on the balls of them. I hid my face, gripping my hair as my teeth sharpened and lengthened into deadly weapons.

The thing in my chest wrapped around all my organs and squeezed. It must have been covered in three inch spines, and lit on fire. I dropped down to the ground, writhing in pain and I couldn't hold back anymore.

I screamed.

Not like I'd ever screamed in my life.

I'd never felt pain like this before, it was… too much. I couldn't handle it. I squirmed and panicked as it just kept increasing. I prayed, I cursed, I begged in my tainted soul for it to just _stop._

I just wanted to stop.

Stop…

_"And He will send out His angels with a trumpet blast, and they will gather His elect from the four winds, from one end of the heavens to the other."_

I recognized it despite my pain. It was citation from the Bible.

_"For the last night an angel of the God to whom I belong and whom I serve stood by me."_

Pain surged through my body again. I didn't understand. What was this? Who was speaking to me?

_"And suddenly there was a multitude of the heavenly host with the angel, praising God and saying: "Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace to those on whom His favor rests.""_

I managed to sit up some, only to cough up blood and bile. I was sick… but for what? With what? My strength was completely leaving me. Was this… purification?

_"See, I am sending an angel before you, to guard you on the way and bring you to the place I have prepared."_

An… angel?

Kairi?

I fell onto my side and the force carried me onto my back. I stared at the ceiling; something on my hand was burning…. My eyes slid closed and the world began to vanish.

I wondered…

Am I… dying…?

--

"LEA!"

Something was shaking me, desperately. They were trying so hard.

"LEA OPEN YOUR EYES!"

More shaking… they must be human… I could smell the blood pulsating through someone's veins. A heart beating extremely fast, dangerously for a mortal.

"_LEA!!!"_ They were shrieking. It hurt my ears, my eyes fluttered for a moment and slid back closed. It hurt so much… I just wanted them to let me die… why wouldn't they just leave me here to die?

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THEM AGAIN!!! YOU LITTLE DICK!"

I tried again, the fluttering succeeding in opening my eyes, but everything was so blurred I couldn't see. I couldn't tell… but I could make out brown and silver… Flashing green eyes flecked with gold.

They were screaming at me, ordering, commanding… but I barely understood their words.

"HOLD ON LEA!"

I heard something, like something sharp. Then I could smell it. I lurched forward and bit down, unknowing and uncaring of who it was. Blood filled my mouth and I relished in the taste of it, bitter and sweet at the same time. It was… unlike any flavor before it. Perfect. I could hear a slight whimper and felt hair brush my face, but I really didn't care.

It was… being reborn right then and there.

The heat started to fade, replaced by something I couldn't name… it was… like a sunset. Vibrant and filled with so many things it created a hodgepodge of absolute beauty.

And then there was the music. It radiated from this being that was nourishing me. There was a girl and a boy in perfect chorus with each other… it was like…

Kairi…

I opened my eyes and released this figure immediately.

She doubled over and put a hand over her shoulder where I'd drank from her. Sure enough, large deep silver wings drooped down from her back and dusted the floor. "Lea…" she breathed in a voice that couldn't be real. "It's been a while."

I stared. She laughed slightly and looked up through silver streaked bangs that covered one of her eyes. An emerald green with gold flecks scattered in her iris stared back at me, dusty rose lips and a trail of freckles across her nose and round face.

"You…"

"Me," she said slowly. She let out a breath and hung her head again, blood seeping through her fingers.

"You're an angel?"

"A fallen archangel," she said slowly.

"But… but…" I shook my head. "You're… you…"

She slipped down onto the ground before I could say anything else. Her wings disappeared into smoke, unlike Kairi's burst of feathers and light.

I used the energy in my still recovering body to look at her… she hadn't aged a day…

It couldn't be possible. It couldn't…. it just couldn't.

But as I stared at her face, eyelashes resting against her cheek in a tranquil expression of sleep… I realized… it was.

--

I nearly jumped on him when he came through the door. "Where did you GO!?"

He ignored me and carried something inside the house and slowly made his way up the stairs with whatever it was. I shut up as he passed me, carrying an unconscious friend in his arms. "Red!?"

He took her into Axel's room and laid her down on the bed. She was bleeding badly from the nape of her neck… "Lea… you didn't…"

"I didn't mean to. I was really disoriented."

"You _bit _her."

"She's not what you think."

"She's RED, what else do I need to know?" I argued.

"I was in so much pain I didn't know my own name, much less hers."

I drew back, "What happened?"

"I have no idea…" he said harshly, almost spitting the words.

"Lea…" I looked between her and him. "What happened…. How did you find her?"

"She found me… It felt like I was dying and she saved me."

I looked back down at her, her eyebrows drew together and she made a soft noise. "What else?"

"She… she's not human Dex."

"Red!?" I blurted. "What else would she be."

"A fallen angel," a voice said from behind us.

We turned to see Kairi, she was holding her opposite arm in her left hand, slightly hunched forward and exhausted beyond belief.

"She's a _traitor_," she hissed. "Betrayed out Father for her love and life. We all know of her."

"Who is she to you?" Lea said coldly, stepping between them. I marveled at this for a moment.

"Meta of the Void," she spat. "The only archangel to have a male split."

"Split?" I repeated.

Kairi gave me a harsh glare. "All angels have a second form, a split. It serves as a scout and illusion in combat."

Lea made a soft noise of understanding. "Your black haired girl…"

She glared at the floor near my feet. "Meta has a boy for a split. It's forbidden as is, and then she betrayed the lord and started defending you… THINGS."

I drew back at the insult. Lea looked unfazed. "May I remind you that you're a salvation angel... you redeem THINGS and make them one of you."

She growled at the counter. "Silence Demon, you do not know of what you speak."

Lea growled back, more animalistic and guttural. Hers was more like a hiss. "You TOUCH her and I WILL kill you," Lea warned.

How had this happened? We now had two demons, a half demon, an angel of salvation, and a fallen archangel in the same house. What a melting pot this had come to be.

Suddenly Lea yelped and drew back a step. Kairi jolted into an upright stand.

"NOT AGAIN!"

"Lea? What's going on?" I asked him slowly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning my head to see Red. She put her arms around Lea's neck and whispered something into his ear. Strangely, I couldn't hear it. He relaxed instantly and Red made an uneasy stand after taking her weight of Lea, shaking out her short hair. Kairi glared at her and Red just smiled. "Hey Kaikai. You've grown."

"Do not call be by that name you filthy traitor!"

She turned back to Lea, "Are you alright?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!?" he roared. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

Red just shook her head, "I can't tell you."

"Why the Hell _not_!?" He hissed.

"I don't have the ability. I'd tell you if I could."

He huffed a harsh puff of air and glared off into the distance. I stepped over to him and he brushed off my touch. "Lea… you have to relax."

He blinked slowly, letting his eyes rest for a moment. "I know."

Red and Kairi had a staring contest. Red was obviously winning, Kairi was simply fuming and our old friend was checking out one of her nails. "I'm going to need to release my energy soon…" she muttered to herself.

"I hope you explode," Kairi hissed.

Red looked up and smiled, Kairi let out a yelp as someone wrapped an arm around her throat and constricted. I gaped as I realized it was a boy with short cut, tousled silver hair and Red's green-gold eyes.

Her split.

"You remember Luke right Kaikai?"

The little angel clawed at the male's arm and he released her, stepping back towards Red and then vanishing right before her. Red glowed for a split second and then sat down on the bed.

This was going to be interesting.

--

Sorry this chapter kind of sucks and it took so long to update. I've got a lot going on.

New puppy- if I don't take care of it and do all of my chores to the upmost perfection… Dad will get rid of it. He's a little trouble maker and demands nearly all of my attention. His name is Rocky.

Baby sitting- JOY. I have more things to keep my attention on

School- Comprehension exams this. Finals that… grade grades grades blah blah BLAH (Thank god it's vacation)

Car- still haven't gotten my license and it's starting to drive me a little loony

Haunting ground- new game lent to me by a friend. (AMAZING)

Joe- the second male to demand my attention. Is convinced I'm his girlfriend. (hate to break it to him, but he hasn't said the magic words yet. I'm still single)

Designing and Novel…ing.- Working on the character designs of my sequel *sigh* and then using the characters themselves in the novel itself.

Drawing- going kinda berserk over here. I was working for over 2 days on the colored Dexion picture.

Authors block- NO IDEA what do next in this one, Play Me, and Whiskey and Vodka. *suffers suffers* I need a few people to bounce ideas off of. (your comments and notes are usually inspiration. You all get so excited and questiony I can't deny the next chapter.)

Which reminds me. You guys disappointed me last chapter. Not ONE review! SHAME *wags finger*

I'm on vacation now. I will have some free time now… so I'll work on getting back in the writing train. I've even got some new fanfiction ideas I want to give a spin, but I have to finish these first. (Roxas Got Run Over was an exception- holiday fics go up on the holiday damn it.)

Anyway.

Reviews still make me pop up like toast. Questions and guesses on the plot are greatly appreciated. They provide much needed ideas and inspiration.

OH. And Lea has a theme song. Don't know if I told you guys that but it's Looking Glass by Birthday Massacre. Dexion is undecided, but off the top of my head I'd say Rain by Creed.

That was a long note.


	21. S: Aqua

10.

One week later

The doorbell rang.

I got up to answer it but Dad had beaten me to it. Kairi was still huffing in annoyance on the other end of the couch, glaring in any direction but my own. Then the voices of my uncles caught her attention, for a brief moment she leaned forward to look at them and a breath hitched in her tiny throat. "They're…"

"Human," I finished. "My family is human. Both of my fathers are half after all."

Sora rushed inside, he was looking much better, and gave me a quick hug and ruffled my hair. I complained of course and made a face and then he turned to Kairi. "Who's your friend."

She made a short barking noise in mock laughter.

"She's no friend of mine," I growled.

Sora stepped over to her and grabbed her hand, "Ignore my nephew, he can be rude but he's really a good person. My name is Sora, and that's Riku. We're his uncles."

"Uncles…" she repeated. "It's a pleasure Sora and Riku, my name is Kairi LaForeze."

Sora shook her hand rapidly and Riku nodded to her in the background.

Our introductions were interrupted by a short squeal and then Red tackling him with a tremendous hug. "Sora! How have you been!?"  
"Red! It really is you!" He hugged her back with a huge smile. I sighed heavily as it was getting mushy. Dexion laid a hand on my shoulder from behind the couch and Demyx smiled and waved from the dining room table. Dad just sat down in a nearby chair and went back to his Sudoku.

Everyone that mattered was here… except two. It was like the dinner before I left… I was completely aware of their absence. It still bothered me.

Kairi's expression softened, "I never realized you had such a human family…."

"There's a lot you don't know."

"Earlier… you said… 'fathers'… what did you mean?"  
"Exactly what I said," I replied coldly, glancing over at her. "I have two fathers. One gave up his demonic energy and gave it to the other. I have two half demon parents."

"But that would make you… a hybrid demon…"

"Yeah, you've never noticed?"

"I never gave much insight into you before."

I rolled my eyes, and then looked directly at her. Her eyes flickered back and forth over my eyes, green to blue and blue to green. "Dexion is the same as me."

I knew he was smiling above me, probably nodded too. Her eyes flickered to him and back to Sora and Riku. "They seem so kind…"

"They are," I grated. "A little _too _kind. Sora wouldn't hurt a fly, and Riku would kill it for him so he didn't have to."

She actually laughed, a soft and bell toned sound. "I see, they really are adorable. Where your parents like them?"

I looked away, "I wouldn't know. I only met my Father once, and it cost my Dad his soul. My Father was taken from me the day I was born. Zexion was taken from Demyx as well. Me and Dexion are both left with only one parent."

I heard her turn away, "I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute…" I turned back to her. "If you can save a soul, is it possible to get my Dad's back?"

She thought for a minute, "I'm not sure. Demonic laws are foreign to me, I do not know how your system works."

"Well I do." We turned, only half surprised to see Red leaning over the back of the couch between us. Sora and Riku were chattering with Demyx and Axel now, leaving her to eavesdrop. "There is a way, but it won't be easy. What do you think I've been doing all this time? Counting sheep?"

I stared up at her. "I'll do anything."

Kairi leaned in closer to me to listen, Dexion too. Red smiled, "I hoped you'd say that. Unfortunately… we may need Kai's help."

"Me?" She repeated. "I could never aide a demon."

"Could you aide a half human? Or maybe an old friend? If you do I will return the favor and lead you directly to your charge."

"You do would do that?"  
"An angel's word is her honor… even as a fallen."

She thought about it for a minute.

"You'd be able to go home…" she urged. "You and Xion both… you could see Cloud, Reno, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Aerith… I know how much you must miss them."

"Aerith is no more. She fell."

"_Really_? You'll have to tell me about that later, I might be able to find her."

Kairi nodded in mutual agreement. "I do miss my home in heaven…"

"Then help us out Kai," Red coaxed. Damn she was good at pushing Kairi's buttons. "I'll get you home."

She looked up at Red, and then smiled. "Alright," she said on a nod. "I will aide you."

Red grinned. "Thank you."

"What do we have to do exactly?"

"Infiltrate the collector of soul's lair and find Axel's before he finds us."

"What do we need Kairi for?" I asked.

"The collector of souls is a Demon Angel in Limbo."

"Limbo?" Dexion repeated. "A demon angel."

"Half angel half demon, very formidable. We'll need the skills of both sides in order to fight it. We've got Lea, a champion hell raiser and we got Kairi, a holy exorcist."

"What about me?" Dexion inquired.

"You'll be with me, we'll be the retrievers. I know where everything is… and you'll be my hands and an extra set of eyes. I can't carry a soul and fight at the same time."

"Carry a soul?"

"I have to bring it back… or it'll get lost and probably eaten by something. So I'll need Dexion to defend me."

"How do you carry a soul?"

She silenced. "You bring it into your own…"

I spoke up, "what will that do to you?"

She pursed her lips. "Make me temporarily human."

We all just stared at her.

"Or knock me out. Probably the latter."

"So let me get this clear," Kairi spoke up, "You will be an immobilized mortal defended by a hybrid while Lea and I fight to hold the main enemy off of your trail?"

Red grinned, "Sounds like loads of fun doesn't it?"

I grinned, "Actually yeah."

"I was being sarcastic, I'm horrified," she muttered.

I chuckled, "I could use a good fight… there's just one thing…" They all looked at me. "That thing that happened to me at your house… what if that happens to me again?"

"It won't."

"You sound so confident."

"I know it well, it won't interfere. Trust me."

There was a silence. "Red…" Dexion said slowly. "Why did you fall? How did you betray heaven?"

"I fell in love with demons and devoted myself to defending them."

"What does that mean exactly?" he asked.

"It means… Dexy dearest, that I love your kind more than my own. I prefer you over me and I would help you all in any way possible. I love demons. I tainted my wings and soul with your darkness simply so I could mingle amongst you. Plus, I fell in love…"

"With who?" I blurted.

She gave me a warm smile leaned forward to kiss my temple. "My… family." There was a soft pause. "We'll continue this later."

I leaned up so I could watch her hug my Dad and ruffle Sora's hair as Demyx and Riku exchanged smiles and light laughter. Her family? We were that important to her? Kairi gawked at me. "She would give her wings for this mixture of beings? I don't understand…."

"Maybe we're not meant to," Dexion offered.

I made a sound of acknowledgement and reached into my shirt pocket, fishing out a cigarette. I lit it with a slight touch and put it to my lips, then realized Kairi was STARING at me.

I removed it with a smirk and reached into my pocket to retrieve another. "Would you like to try one?"

She reached out and took it in her small fingers, "What is it?"

"Cancer stick," Dexion muttered.  
"A cigarette," I said dryly, sending him a soft glare.

"How does it work?" She said curiously.

I held out a hand and took it from her, with a touch lighting it. "Put it to your lips and inhale."

She did exactly as I said and wound up sputtering and gagging. "That's for beating my ass when I was a kid."

For some reason, she proved to be stubborn and tried again, again sputtering and coughing.  
"That's for retrieving information from me."

She glared and tried again.

I ran out of things to get revenge for, and she still had some left. Mine was incinerated in my palm. This was just funny in some ways…. Pathetic in others. Dexion had given up trying to talk her out of it and wandered off, Red occasionally snickered in our direction.  
"So… Kairi LaForeze…" She looked up from the cigarette. "What is your family like?"

"We angels we do not have a family like this… we are all one under our Father."

"Ah… God," I muttered. "What's it like up there?"

"Absolute bliss, it is the realm of dreams and enchantments… it's peace and tranquility and we live in the lavish world of it' splendors."

"Sounds boring."

She glared at me.

"What I'm serious? If nothing ever goes wrong what keeps it interesting? There has to be conflict for society to maintain itself."

"Our only affliction is your realm."

"Then we're the stars of your entertainment. What will you do if all of us are gone?"

She was silent, "I don't know…" I had really confused her now.

"Not everything is as bad as you think it is. I mean, I'm a full fledged demon with a dark past of demonic acts and I have human relatives, a fallen angel, and an angel all in my house with my half demon parents. I'm a murderer."

She paused. "I suppose you're right…"

I smiled and reached over, she flinched under my hand as I clamped down on her shoulder. She stared at my hand and then at me. "Welcome to the club."

"I'm welcomed then? Into your… gathering?"

"You're here aren't you?" I bluntly asked.

She stared up at me and then flashed a smile. "I accept your invitations."

I rolled my eyes, "Just don't get all flashy and righteous on me. I am a demon after all."

She laughed slightly. "Only if you keep your demonics to your own being."

I reached out to her and she took my hand in a delicate shake. I nodded and she smiled to me before I turned my attention upward. Dexion stood over me again, a huge smile on his face. "Good boy Lea. I knew you had it in you."  
I shot him a bird.

"Maybe later."

Kairi gagged.

--

Music was coming from my room beneath us. Kairi swung her feet over the edge of the roof, humming along as we all watched the sunset over a bar of ice-cream. Red was with us as well, the whole team assembled.

"So when will this all be going down?" Dexion asked.  
"Soon," she mused, licking her fudge-sickle in amusement. "Under the darkness on the new moon, the door way is least hidden and easiest to enter."

"How did you learn all this? I though Fallen Angels were pretty much hated in Hell."

"We are," Red said simply. "Someone took pity on me, not that I wanted it, a higher up with a very big library." She groaned slightly. "I hated the bookwork."

Dexion put a hand on her back and patted it lightly. "I use a book for a weapon."

"Really?" she said, almost disgusted. "Ew…" she shook her head slightly.

Dexion nibbled at his coconut fruit bar and smiled. I licked my sea-salt ice-cream and looked out to the sunset. "The new moon is only a week and a half away… Kairi, will you be healed by that time?"

She looked over her shoulder at me, "With some sugar water and sunlight I should be ready to fight in a mere day. It may take another for me to be at my prime."

I nodded to her. "Sugar water it is."

She looked out to the sunset and licked her rainbow pop. I started bobbing my head to the music. Red sighed and finished off her popsickle and handed me the stick to incinerate. "I need to release."

"Release?" Dexion muttered, "now?"  
She nodded, "I've been putting it off, I need to do it now or I won't be in shape in time for the fight."

"What is a release exactly?"

Kairi was the one who answered, "Humans would call it a performance. Our beings radiate a melody with our split, and we dance or sing to release energy in our full form. It's very important, if we don't, our power will overcome us and potentially destroy our forms. We tend to use already created songs, but some of us use original melodies."

Dexion nodded and Red slid down the roof and off, climbing into my bedroom window. "You can come if you want," she said.

Dexion was quick to follow, but I decided to stay with Kairi and maybe get to know her better. She looked over her shoulder at me and watched me curiously, her pop sickle at her lips. Something in her eyes made me question what she was thinking…

"What?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be so… human…?"

I shrugged. "Axel raised me, he was born a human. I guess I just picked it up from him… why?"

"It's… soothing," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

She shook her head and looked back out to the sunset. "It just is… I like humans but I rarely get to be with them… I like it here."

Something on my hand flashed and it was like a slight prick. I made a soft noise and shook it. KAiri jolted around. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That… aura… it… no. Nevermind. It's nothing."

I couldn't convince her to tell me all night.

--

Kairi stayed with Sora and Riku from then on. They made her more comfortable than a house full of demons. I just hoped they didn't kill her with constant love.

Dexion and I were alone with Red, she thought it was best to stay nearby and thus commandeered our couch. Axel seemed okay with it, which meant he was probably overjoyed to have her…. Or extremely pissed off. No one could tell.

After Dexion fell asleep again, I peeked in Dads room to find him and Leonidus both asleep before creeping down the stairs.

Sure enough, Red was still awake. She was sitting on the back of the couch, her wings behind her, a book in her hand and deeply entranced with the text. "Red?"

She looked up at me, checking her page again and closing the book. "Yeah? What are you doing up? It's nearly midnight."

"I want to know, what did _you _ do in the five years. Dexion told me you disappeared the same day I did."

She smiled, "Sit down."

I complied and she slid down to sit in front of me, her legs crossed and her wings angled over the arm of the couch. With a smile, she began to tell her story, a soft melody radiated from her as she spoke.

"_When I first left, I didn't really know what to do. I was pretty low in status in Hell and I could barely get away with walking down a street. But I had to do something, at least find a way to get Axel's soul back…_

_So I started with the library. They didn't have anything that hadn't already been decimated. Any text about the methods had been destroyed by law, so I started looking for someone that might have another copy or read the pages before they were destroyed. _

_After a while, I was on the streets. I couldn't go back to Earth empty handed, too much Pride, so I wound up scavenging a little. _

_Yes. Red the ex-archangel was a hobo._

_I was in an alley, beating my hand against a wall, and resting on my wings when someone jumped me. They thought since I was a fallen angel I'd be powerless in Hell. _

_Grabbed me, pinned me the ground, broke my wings in a few places so I couldn't fly, and though I tried to fight them off, I was pretty much useless in the amount of pain I was enduring, I was too panicked to help myself. I just started screaming."_

"Have you ever heard an angel scream Lea?"

I shook my head.  
"I hope you never do… it's not pleasant."

_"The fucker started cutting my clothes off, ripping and tearing and whatever. I managed to get a couple good hits in, but they still overpowered me. There was more than one… and they each helped in holing me down as I trashed and screamed._

_Someone must have heard me, because the next thing I knew, I was safe. Someone basted them to a wall with ice. I scrambled onto my feet and held myself together, a little girl rushing over to me. She had big blue eyes and an innocent smile. She said, 'are you okay angel lady?'_

_I stared down at her and then her mother. I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Maybe this woman just wanted to have me to herself? Instead she just walked up to me and took my shoulders in her hands. 'Are you hurt?'_

_I shook my head and she put an arm around my shoulders. I was still numb so I didn't feel my broken wings behind me. The little girl tailed after the woman and led me to a really big house. _

_I knew the second I saw it, this was no low class woman. She had short cut blue hair and eyes to match. She was a really pretty woman and the little girl had a similar look, but brown hair. _

_They took me in. The woman's name was Aqua and the girl was Ria. Her husband was a man named Terra, who was very high up in Hell apparently."_

"Terra?" I stammered. "You shacked up with TERRA?"

"Yeah, so…?"  
"Terra is the founder of the Second Division, they hunt out rouge demons and dispose of them."

"Oh… okay."

I let her get back to the story. But who'd of though Terra, king of demon slayers, would have an ex angel in his household company.

"_I guess you could say I lucked out. In exchange for a place to stay and food and access to the library, I cleaned with the maids… they said I didn't have to but I said I wanted to do something. Pride, my worst sin. I couldn't just let them give me everything, it made me feel weak. _

_For the next three years, I read every book in that library, dusted every shelf and scrubbed every inch of that room and ceiling, something the maids couldn't do. Apparently it's hard for a demon to sit on ceiling…"_

"A little," I admitted. "It's no easy task, switching our gravity like that…"

She smiled.

"_Pretty soon, I'd memorized everything and it was time for me to leave. I thanked them for everything and Aqua actually waved me goodbye as I left. I came back to my old house and prepared my room for a time seal. I didn't want to forget anything and the best way to do that was to fall asleep with the information intact… so I sealed my room off and went into a hibernation. I wouldn't even be visible for a couple more years. I set it to trace you Lea. When you came back after a certain date… I'd come back."_

He nodded. "So you read, cleaned, and slept five years away."

"Five years, five hundred," she shrugged.

"What happened to me… that day? I just touched your picture… and…"

"I still can't tell you Lea. Anything. One little hint and I could mess everything up. I can't tell you."

She reached up and let her fingers graze my cheek, smiling at my emotional state. "Still empathic?"

"All angels are, fallen or not," then she leaned forward, a smirk on her face. "Now cough it up… what did a little hell raiser like _you _do for five years."

"You don't want to know," I muttered.

"Spill it. You can't surprise me."

I did.

--

I don't know if this will make you happy or upset, but Witching Hour only has a few more chapters.

And there's a poll on my profile, please do it so I don't get lost, dazed, and confused with so many fictions agian... I'm getting back into WH though, so it's all good.


	22. S: Ideas

11.

A new POV just for this chapter. This is a VERY short chapter.

-One month ago-  
--

"Hey wake up."

A swift kick in the ribs shocked me into an abrupt awakening. I glared at the offender and they shoved a tray at me.

"Breakfast."

I didn't take it in time and they let it clatter to the floor, turning robotically and leaving, the sound of locks in their wake.

I crawled off my cot with minimal pain and scooped up the plate and lost food. I only got food twice a day; it was a bad idea to waste anything.

I reached under my mattress and into the box springs to retrieve my most prized possession. I looked at Lea's iPod with a soft smile, letting my fingers brush it's flawless screen. It was still running, just like he said it would. I could see my reflection in the black glass and frowned.

I brushed the circle and the reflection vanished with the backlight. I found a song I had found I liked and let the music play quietly in the room, just barely audible.

I let myself imagine what it would be like to be with him now. With Axel again. Sora… Riku…

I imagined I was eating with them, stupid chatter filling the room as we all joked and laughed. I smiled idiotically and ate my gruel as the music played.

When I finished eating, I hid the music player, turning it off and locking it for extra safety. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, the tray the door.

When they came back and took the tray, they allowed me a little free time.

I had exactly three hours five minutes thirteen seconds and eight nanoseconds to 'enjoy' myself. My shackles locked most of my powers. I scanned my fellow demons and found a familiar face. He was sitting at a table with his head down. I walked over to him and forced a smile, "Morning."

His eyes fluttered up to me, "Morning Roxas."

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, brushing his fingers through his mangy silver hair that fell across one eye. "Trouble sleeping?"

He nodded absently and laid his head down, groaning slightly. "The dream is back…"

"Not _that_ dream I hope."

He groaned again and I sighed. "You must relax Zexion… All will be well when we are freed."

"You know that we are in here for as long as our half lives."

"I am well aware of that, I meant a shortened sentence."

"You suggest we attempt escape?"

I nodded, "It's worth a try, we don't have anything to lose."

"Our children, our other halves, our _lives_," he insisted.

"Living here is not living Zexion, do you want your dream to come true…?"

He visibly winced.

It was the same dream since he was admitted a month or so after me. He'd let me see it once with what was left of his energy. It was Lea… and what was probably his son, Dexion. It was fuzzy, but I could clearly make out Lea's bright eyes, lanky form, and blonde and red hair, a look of determination on his face. He was holding a girl, brown hair striped with silver, in his arms and running away from something with Dexion on his heels. As the scene played out, a small girl with red hair pushed Dexion along, screaming something in the muted air, her vibrant white wings spread defensively behind her as she rushed along with them. Then the impossible happened, whatever it was caught up with them, and white and black energy poured around them. You could see the angel scream as she was caught inside it, crumpling over into death as she fell. Lea shoved the unconscious one into Dexion's arms and yelled something, turning around to go back for her as he protested. You watched as the energy flashed again, brushing back Dexion's loose hair and he took off running again. The whatever moved upward and there was a flash before the dream ended, no moon in the sky… leaving it's beholder in a state of panic and unknowing.

It bothered us both, and as I looked up at the false sky, I realized the new moon was only a few weeks away. It was just… a feeling I had that it was happening next new moon and not another. I had to get out of here… or else…

I hit my fist on the table. "Lea…"

I had to get out. I had to save my son. Zexion's predictions had never been wrong so far. I believed in them as much as I believed in Axel and Lea.

I had to get out… I had to… somehow.

For the little time we had, Zexion and I were silent with our thoughts as we tried to come up with something… anything… that had over a probability of 2% success on escaping this terrible place. I was willing to take that risk, but Zexion wasn't and this was his fight too. We had to save them.

But how?

I was ushered back to my room to be left alone until dinner. I retrieved the iPod and stared at my reflection for a moment. Searching my own eyes for an answer, the screen came on. I let out a startled cry as the songs and screens started flashing though extremely quickly, I gripped the edges desperately. I'd poured too much energy into it… "No, you can't break. You _can't._"

I clutched it to my chest, fighting the urge to sob when a song came on. I could hear it before I knew what it was. Sora's Song… Yoko Kanno from the Escaflowne soundtrack.

Sora?

SORA.

I grinned idiotically into the screen and a tear slid down my cheek_. Sora._

If I could establish some sort of link to Sora and Riku I could use their bodies as a form of puppet, manipulating them from a distance. I could take Zexion with me… But how would be able to do that? How could I get through these walls… what did I know that had been beyond these walls….?

Lea.

Lea had my… Yes. It was perfect.

All I needed now… was the perfect moment, and then I'd be free from this place, if only for a little while. I might be able to save my son… I knew the consequences could possibly be fatal, but it was better to die to save my son and Axel… than live here and rot knowing I let Lea die…

Zexion wouldn't be able to argue with that…

I closed my eyes and held the iPod to my chest.

Thank you.

Thank you Lea.

---

just a little insight on Roxas and Zexion during all this and a little bit of background for future chapters. I liked writing Roxas for a change, it's a lot less difficult. I'd write Axel... but... he's a blank slate. I can't write completely monotone like that.

So Roxas it is.


	23. S: Tears

12. Tearjerker.

I didn't sleep last night. I sat on the roof and watched the sun rise. Today was the day we were challenging fate and getting my Dad's soul back. My headphones blared music at me, the smoke from my cigarette floating in the air like a gypsy dance. I shifted my bangs some, these headphone's band tended to attack them.

The sunrise wasn't as pretty as the sunset… I wondered if I'd see the sun rise again…

"You're early."

I turned around to see my Dad. He was magically balanced on the seam of the peaked roof with the arch of his shoes. His black jacket rustled on the wind slightly as he stared directly ahead of him, his posture and demeanor perfectly rigid and cold.

"No," I said slowly, "you're just late."

He hummed to himself and sat down beside me, never once looking at me. "You may look like me, but you act more like him."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Roxas, you sound like him."

I looked away. I did? I guess I wouldn't know. Taking another drag on my cigarette, I leaned back on the roof and watched some of the clouds roll by.

"Lea."

"Yeah?"

"Was I a proper parent to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was I a… father?"

"No," I said simply, it didn't faze him. "You were a Dad, and you still are."

He nodded, "I see."

"Not really," I replied. "You need a soul." And tonight, we're getting it back.

He nodded again. "I suppose you're right."

A silence ensued. "Hey Dad."

"Yes?"

"What was he like…? Roxas I mean?"

He looked down at me, "He was the most annoying, selfish, arrogant, bastard I ever met. And yet he had an extremely warm heart." Monotone.

I laughed softly, "Nice to know what you think of me."

He blinked slowly. "I did not mean it that way." Still perfect monotone.

I smiled and took another drag. I'd go through a lot of cigarettes today, just a feeling I had. "Was it hard raising me alone?"

"Yes, you were quite the handful."

I shook my head, smiling. "Like father like son."

"But I'm your dad." He countered in amazingly perfect monotone.

"Maybe I wasn't referring to you," I countered back.

"You have a point."

He stared off into the sun rise. This could be my last moment with him, and out of compulsion I slipped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I buried my face at the base of his neck and stayed there, his arm wrapping around my waist in a less than meaningful way. "I love you Dad…"

He didn't reply, but tightened his grip slightly from he wanted to feel. It was all I needed. I didn't expect a chick flick sob fest.

I was going to come back.

I had to.

---

Kairi had fully healed, her wings sparkling behind her. Red stood beside her, almost a mirror image in form and stance, but opposites in colors and affiliation. Dexion stood beside Red in complete form and I stood in front of them, shifting slowly.

Axel and Demyx were behind us, just recently informed of everything. Demyx looked increasingly worried, but Dad still looked blank as ever. As… always.

Tonight that would change.

The trip was short and uninteresting, just flying to the other end of town. She was standing in front of pool. "This might take a minute…"

"A pool?" Dexion asked.

"The pool was built on top of it," she said slowly.

Kairi stepped up to it. "How do you suppose we open it then?"

"The same way we would normally Kai…" she mused. "Just one more step is all," she turned to face Dexion and I. "Dexion, I need your help."

He blinked and stepped forward. "Yes?"

"I need you to pull a Moses."

"Part the water?" he questioned.

She bobbed her head in a curt nod. He lifted his hands and then parted them, I watched in minor shock as the water split away like double doors. Red grabbed Kairi's wrist and walked down to the bottom of the pool. The two angels looked up at something I couldn't see.

"Ready Kai?"

She bit her lip nodded. I watched from above as they put their hands together. "Okay, now repeat after me."

She did, word for word and even in tone of voice too. As soon as the short, angel incantation was complete, a door opened at the end of the pool.

No literally. It was a wooden door with light inside it.

Light and darkness, whiteish yellow and purplish black swirling together into a spiral oblivion in the center of the door frame.

Dexion made the water just stay around us, his hands still out at his sides. Red turned to me. "Anyone planning on backing out? This is your last chance."

We all glared at her in silence.

"Okay okay, just asking."

She turned on her heel and stepped through the door. Kairi followed her, then me and Dexion stepped in right behind me, the water crashing down.

At first, everything was black. I could've sworn I was falling but Dexion's hand on my shoulder told me I wasn't. His claws bit into my skin slightly as the grip tightened. He was worried.

"You guys can open your eyes now…" A voice said.

They were closed?

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, staring at a strange, multicolored sky. It was a sunset, forever probably. All around us was white, shimmering grass and hills. Red let out a happy sigh and stretched. "Welcome to Limbo boys and girl."

I swear the air sang. I could hear so many melodies it was making me nauseous. Kairi put a hand on my shoulder. "It's spirit energy. The irritancy will fade shortly, your body just isn't used to it." I watched in confusion, cradling my forehead in my hand as Red spun around like an idiot.

"I get more powerful here," Red stated as she balanced on one foot. "The dark energy powers my darkness, the light my old power. I can't be more powerful anywhere else." She breathed in deep, then turned to face me. "Too bad I won't get to use my full abilities…. Right?"

I nodded and Dexion looked at me, his eyes reading worry and concern. "It'll be okay." I said, almost trying to reassure myself.

"You guys ready?" Kairi asked, standing next to Red.

We nodded and followed Red through the white grasses and glittering white trees in a state of awe.

Red started humming to herself like there was nothing to fear at all, happily enjoying the moment, before long she was singing "Somebody to Love" by Leighton Meester.

Kairi didn't seem fazed by this, but Dexion was casting me worried glances… Maybe he sensed it too…

Something was off… we just couldn't place what or where….

--

"Sora…"

I opened my eyes. Where did that come from?

"Sora?"

There it was again. What was that? It sounded so… familiar… "Who's there?"

Riku leaned over to look at me, "What's up?"

I looked around nervously… I know I heard it.

--

Red's voice was amazing here. It echoed like… well. Angels. Maybe it's always been like this, she could finally be herself now that we knew… I guess that's here secret. We all have them. Her split walked with us, looking over his shoulder smiling. Kairi's split decided to come as well, walking in synchronizion with Kairi's footsteps exactly, mirroring her exact movements to a T. The difference between Luke and Xion was uncanny. Luke was free spirited and did whatever he wanted. He was a whole separate part of Red… er… Meta. Xion was exactly half of Kairi, connected so powerfully that they couldn't survive without the other, but made a more powerful tag team. I'd never seen Luke and Red fight, but I guess they'd be no push over as well.

Dexion slipped his hand into mine delicately as we walked, he was radiating his concern and worry… it was almost like he didn't think… nah. We'd all come back and he knew it. It was stupid to think otherwise.

Red stopped and put a hand out in front of us, her melody fading away into the chorus of the air. Luke braced himself. "We're here."

"Where?" I asked, looking around.

"right here," she said, reaching out with a tentative hand to touch a strange surface that was otherwise clear.

"You're much sharper than the others."

We all turned except Red to the new voice. Luke let out a guttural snarl that would have made any human piss themselves. Then I saw the speaker… "Father?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Pardon? I am no one's father."

It couldn't be… he looked just like him.

"Ven, guardian of the souls," Kairi said. "The most powerful being in Limbo."

He smiled, flashing sharpened canines. "What brings you here… what business do you have with my collection?"

Collection? Is that what he called it? The mass amount of innocent or no souls that he held captive from their hosts was a _collection_? My hand burned as I grit my teeth together.

His eyes flickered to my ring, "My… how interesting. I haven't seen one of those since the last war…" he took a step towards us and we all flinched away. His eyes locked with mine, "I do not know what business you have with me… but you will not succeed. No soul leaves my collection, and that Remnant Ring will be part of it… Hand it over or perish."

Remnant… Ring? I clenched my fist. "Over my dead body."

As his blue eyes burned into mine, I heard Red, Luke, and Dexion's breathing fade away, crossing into the border of Ven's collection as I kept him distracted.

Now I wondered… what was a Remnant Ring? Did it have to do something with my father?

I could beat the answers out of this guy.

--

Red had gripped my hand and was literally dragging me through the corridors of a massive mansion. Hallway after hallway of what looked like glowing spheres on shelves. "How will you be able to tell which one?"

"I've been around Ax so long I could recognize him on heartbeat. His soul is very unique."

I didn't say anything, we came across a crossroads. Luke stood behind us, looking around wildly for anything offensive. "Ax is a physic, he'll be in special containment."

Physic? I never knew. I guess even Lea's dad had secrets. I wonder if mine was too…

"This way," she bolted off to the left, leaving me in her dust. Luke followed close beside me, his expression grim, but as graceful as she was on long powerful strides.

---

"Sora…"

There it was again… that voice. I knew it. I looked upward as it said my name again, echoing deep inside my mind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Roxas?"

"I need your help… oh… and Riku too."

"Anything."

---

I pressurized the heat in my palm into a tight and dense sphere, letting its flames and intensity seep through my fingers for only a brief moment before hurling it at Ven, who was barreling towards me with a key-blade. The blast was cut away effortlessly and the blade skimmed my arm before I could completely dodge it. I gripped the area with a hiss. Kairi rushed past me with her own blade while Xion clear jumped over my head, aimed to strike.

--

When I opened my eyes, I realized something was different. I wasn't seeing… he was. I could almost feel him, a warm blanket over my body and holding me there. I didn't struggle.

He used my legs to stand up, looked down at my hand and flexed my fingers a few times, getting used to the feeling. "Alright," he said aloud in my voice. "Let's go."

He looked over to Riku… his eyes were blue instead of the normal turquoise.

"Ready Zexion?"

Zexion? Dexion's father? Riku nodded and I gasped.

He looked in a mirror and I stared in shock at the fact I was looking at myself through another set of eyes. "Roxas…" I breathed. "Is that…"

"I'm sorry it had to be this way… but it's an emergency. The kids are in trouble."

I bit my lip, but my body didn't, my face stared blankly at its own eyes as Roxas had fully control of it. "Okay," I breathed.

He smiled through me, "I wasn't giving you much of a choice Sora…"

I glared at him as we walked away, Riku and the controlling Zexion in tow.

--

"Where are we going?" I yelled.

Luke turned to look at me, "We're following a very thin sense of Axel's soul… it's hard to track, but it's in this general direction." We rounded a corner. "We should close in on it soon."

My legs were aching from the strain, "I hope so."

She bolted forward even faster.

--

I pivoted to avoid a blast of some sort of energy. The second it faded I found myself face to face with my enemy. Ven's bright blue eyes burned into mine and my soul felt like it was dying… screaming in pain… strangely… the hand the ring was on did to… was there a connection?

His hand gripped my neck and squeezed, I didn't fight it… it's what I wanted him to do. When he'd lifted me off the ground on bony-feathered wings I used one foot to launch myself off of him in a backflip, throwing him back a foot or two… in this moment Kairi and Xion closed in, slicing him from several different angles in perfect timing. She landed four good hits before he caught onto her motions and blocked her.

I grit my teeth and my tail flipped behind me. Ven, still perfectly human, seemed annoyed by our mild success. He glared at me, still aiming to get the ring… and no doubt my soul while he was at it.

This wasn't good, Kairi was slowly weakening and I would run out of energy in less than an hour and this enemy was still unfazed by anything.

"Do you wish for a fair fight?"

What?

"If you wish for my full form, you shouldn't have to ask."

His eyes narrowed on me and I glared back with all I had in me and more. Kairi put a hand on my shoulder, standing firm with a harsh expression.

Ven started glowing, white and black energy rising from his body in streams… like he was evaporating. A strange sphere spread from him and we stepped back as it encompassed more and more distance.

When the glow imploded, only dark haze was left, and a pair of glowing blue eyes in slits that were nearly as big as me.

This was not looking good.

--

"There they are," Red yelled triumphantly.

I gaped at the shelf of strange looking glowing spheres. Each one radiated energy like a pixie or something… it was strange and beautiful… "Which one is he?"

She looked over the shelves for a moment, then held out her hands in a cup shape. "Axel Valachia…? I've come to take you home…"

Nothing happened.

"Axel… it's me… Please…" she moved her hands slightly forward.

I watched as a glowing sphere glimmered brighter for a moment in front of her then hovered over her cupped hands. Slowly I watched as the glow took the form of a palm sized Axel… glowing with energy and a set of exactly eight wings of different glowing colors from his back. It's tiny- pupil-less eyes of lime green stared at her. "It's okay," she soothed. "I'm going to take you home, but you have to trust me…"

It tilted it's tiny diaphanous head and then nodded at her. He nodded back and looked at me, "Ready?"

I nodded back. She turned back to Luke and he disappeared before looking back at the soul of Axel Valachia.

She took her cupped hands, Axel's soul and all, and pressed them to her heart with a pained look on her face. Her wings spread involuntarily as she began to glow for a split second, radiating a color similar to the soul she now carried within her own.

She opened her eyes, one had turned Axel's vibrant lime but the other was her abnormal golden green. She turned to look at me and then proceeded to waver for a moment before completely collapsing. Her wings literally disintegrated…. Leaving her utterly human and defenseless.

I was alone now, carrying a girl in my arms and had no way to protect us… I summoned my Lexicon and the water began to stream around me, just in case.

I was never so grateful for my sense of direction and acute memory as I was now…

---

"SHIT!" A wave of energy spread from him. I quickly grabbed Kairi and pulled her into my chest, ducking down with her as the wave past over us. I pulled back with a glare over my shoulder, Kairi looking scared, shocked, and oddly… very horny. I shot off of her with my key-disk erupted in flames, aiming to kill. I kept having to remind myself, I'm just buying time… there was no reason to kill him… just stall him.

As a result, I was holding a lot of my fury back.

Otherwise I would have torn him limb from limb and ate his black heart already... I've always been more of a fan of the liver or spleen though… it's much more tender and decadent. Less messy too.

Ven's soul form met me halfway, my disks dashing over claws and solid soul energy alike. It was sick to know that I was climbing the body of the most powerful soul collector and eater in the universe. My rise was marked by thousands of screaming souls, begging for freedom. I reached the nape of its neck as energy flared around me, trying to throw me off. One of Ven's massive spines served as a balance as I managed my position, key-disk back and then slamming it down into his diaphanous flesh of darkness and light scales.

He let out an annoyed roar and then twisted his body around, Kairi grabbed me before he rolled onto his back and crushed me. I dangled in the air for a moment before catching the air on my own wings and suspending there. His blue eyes burned like acid into mine, I wanted to kill him.

Where the _hell _were Red and Dexion?

The reptilian excuse for lips curled back over thousands of sharp, spindle like teeth in its dragon muzzle and I swear to god it chuckled. In less than a split second, I was on the ground, my right side bleeding horribly and my body wracked with pain. A few of my ribs were broken… my wing torn.

Fuck. His goddamn tail swiped me when my guard was down. Fuck! How the HELL am I supposed to fight like this? I rose up to my feet and stood firm in front of those glowing blue eyes again, Ven's breath bathing me in the scent of roses and rotting flesh.

I gripped my side and gave him my best glare, biting the corner of my lip until it bled.

I was going to have to pull a few restraints.

--

I raced through the halls, unsure for what could happen next. Red was cradled into my arms, unconscious and over a hundred pounds now that she was human. It wasn't a problem... but it was rather annoying. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I sprinted through the halls. Something was wrong…

--

"KAIRI!"

She blocked the attack as it was issued, the blade of her key countering instantly with an unseen fury and vengeance. She landed nearby me, Xion on my other side, panting like a sick dog. "Lea…"

I let go of my side and put it on her shoulder, my other arm was practically useless. "Piss me off."

"What?" She breathed.

"This guy isn't hitting the right buttons. I need you to piss me off."

"How much?" She huffed, her breath nearly a whisper as Ven curled around us.

"Enough to make me kill the motherfucker."

She bobbed her head in a nod and grabbed my shirt, pulling me towards her and then covering my lips with hers. I could feel her pulse, her heartbeat, her breath on my cheek.

I could taste some of the blood on her lips. She pushed me away and staggered back as my anger flared. I bit into my lip again with a snarl, slamming my eyes shut in hatred as my temper got the better of me. Of all the things she could have done… she did THAT? Did she WANT to die?

"Isn't this touching…?" Ven hissed from overhead behind me. "An Angel of Salvation and a champion Hell-Raiser fucking up together, how cute."

I spun around to him, my fury so intense Kairi took a couple more steps away from me as Ven circled around us. She'd rather risk him than me right now.

I could feel the pressure inside me build, the heat radiating out of my breath and my irises burning as they turned black, the color of my eyes blinding in contrast.

"How many times have you two fucked each other?" Kairi and Xion became one… she was terrified.

The intensity became too much when he laughed and I fucking SNAPPED.

Heat poured around me and the ground died into nothing but burning rock and ash beneath my feet. The wounds burned themselves shut and my wings doubled in size, I rose up on the balls of my feet with a stronger balance as my tail whipped behind me, lethal sharpness and length. My claws lengthened at all my nails and my teeth sharpened to the point I couldn't close my mouth easily. I cracked my neck to the side and allowed my body to shift, my bones moving and my internal organs moving around inside my body to better accommodate the fact I was more monstrous now… My blood turned to acid and I was more lethal than anything in the movie now. I closed my eyes as the heat concentrated in my hands, the shape of my key-disks floating millimeters from my hand.

"Did I anger you?" Ven mocked from behind me now. I could feel his breath on my neck.

I turned around and gripped one of his teeth, ripping it straight out of his mouth and tossing it aside. I then cracked my knuckles as the disks spun around me.

I heard Kairi choke on a scream as I smiled. Ven roared in pain before lunging at me. I stood firm.

I just hoped Dexion would get here before I didn't care anymore.

--

I burst through the portal of Ven's layer with a slight smile. I'd done it! I got us out! The second I got out, my smile dropped. Lea….?

Kairi was crumpled on the ground, curled into herself in fear and agony as she beheld a savage monster tearing away at Ven's energy with whatever it had: fire, claws, teeth, wings, tail…

"Lea?" I heard myself whisper. Red made a soft noise, I barely made it out as the word, "stop…"

What the hell was going on?  
Stop.

Stop who? Lea? Kairi? Or Ven?

"Kairi?"

Her blue eyes fixated on me, "Take Red… keep her safe. I'm going after Lea."

She swallowed, her heart speeding too fast for health and I sat Red up against her before rushing off into the waves of energy and flames, water spread around me as I let out a battle cry.

-

Our feet pounded the ground of human streets, our curiosity begging us to look around but our hearts set. Finally we came across the somewhat open portal they had used. I frowned. "Can you swim?"

Zexion's eyes shifted for a minute. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm before diving into the waters with him in tow. There wasn't much time left.

-

I swear to god, screaming of metal and burning flesh is like music to me.

Absolutely intoxicating. I haven't let this loose in what seems like eternity.  
God it's good to be BACK!

I could feel the spray of blood, deep red in color, coating my body and I licked my lips. Being evil never tasted so good.

I was thrown back as Ven screeched at me angrily, and I slid back on solid air to retaliate with a cross spin. He was aiming for my wings, now double their normal size and razor sharp on the edges, but still a weak point. Suddenly, there was water, swirling around Ven and I heard my name. I growled, glaring down at the speaker. The water incased Ven and froze. SonofaBITCH!

Dexion jumped into the air, hovering on the heat surrounding me. It had to be killing him. "Lea!" He grabbed my shoulders and held me steady. I clenched my fingers around the key-disk and glowered at him. "Lea… Come on, We got him. We can leave now."

"No," I hissed, heat flaring up for a minute. "Not until the mother fucker is DEAD."

He shook his head and I watched some of his skin peel back in the heat. He was evaporating. "Come back to us Lea, you don't have to be like this!"

"Don't I?!" I tried to rip free of his grip but he grabbed my wrist, the heat literally burning through his skin to the bone.

He was taking it, eyes fixated on me with a pleading prayer that I would listen.

"What's more important? Fighting, revenge, and suffering… or Me, your Dad, and Red? She can't even walk! We need you Lea!"

I heard the ice crack, just as my cold blood warmed back up. "Dexion GO!"

He shoved me away as the ice broke; thousands of shards flying like daggers on the air. I managed to melt most of them before they impacted me, doing very little serious damaged.

"DEX!"  
He managed to block him off with a few shield of ice, broken easily as Ven roared upwards again. I grabbed Red and pressed her into my chest, my feet barely touching the ground as I took off. Dexion and Kairi in tow.

He was following us. There was nothing we could do. Kairi yelled something, no longer in her fear induced trance now that I was semi-normal again, shifting back since all my energy was practically drained. She pushed Dexion's back and told him to keep going, turning around. "Kai!"

"NO!"

We all felt something rush past us, Kairi freezing in mid motion and falling they force carried her so strongly. I spun around to watch a blurred version of a brunette and silverette rush past with inhuman speed. The smell was instantly know… sugar cookies and flour…

"SORA!"

I watched helplessly as Sora was slammed under Ven's claw, holding it off of himself with a… keyblade. My eyes widened. Was EVERYONE now what they seemed to be? Riku had a lexicon, bending strange illusions around him, like copies and deliriums.

Kairi's eyes widened. "ROXAS NO!"

I swear the world stopped spinning and time stood still.

"Roxas…?" I breathed slowly. My… father…?

Kairi lurched up to her feet and suddenly Riku was grabbing her arm. "You must go. Leave this to us."

His eyes were wrong. Dexion stepped forward. "Father?"

His eyes flickered to Dex and lingered there before he shook his head, breaking himself of the distraction. "Get out of here, Rox and I will be fine."

"NO!" I screamed, "I won't leave you like this!"

"IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL DIE!" Riku screamed in reply. "Trust me... there's nothing worse than knowing we couldn't protect you with our only chance."

"Sora… Riku…" Dexion muttered, stunned.

"Are fine, We'll bring them home with minor scratches at most." He shoved Kairi towards us. "Now GO."

We hesitated.  
"GO!"

Pages of his Lexicon flared up behind him like a flare of fury before spiraling around him and forming a duplicate of himself. "GO." He repeated, the duplicate and him ran in separate directions. I looked at Sora, his blue eyes no longer his, begging me to leave and pleading with an ancient wisdom.

Father. I shut my eyes for a moment and took off, Dexion was grabbed by Kairi and Riku watched all knowing as we rushed away through the fields of Limbo.

Just as we neared the portal, an explosion to rival Hiroshima of dark and light energy exploded behind us.

Dexion looked horrified, "father…"

I stared as the clouds and flames reached the sky in a dramatic spiral. Kairi looked worse, her bleu eyes wide and dilated. "Roxas…. Zexion…."

"Sora… Riku…"

I shook my head, drawing back a step and screaming the only thing I could find in my head. "FATHER NO!"

-----

I !!!! *Xena cry* AIAIAIAIAIAIAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!

*pants* Okay… I think I'm done.

Heh. Still need all the help I can get, but I think I'm okay. Reviews are food for thought and my brain is starving lovelies. Anonymous or logins… Don't care. Leave one. WH is slowly coming to a close, and I've plotted out the end to Play Me. Whiskey and Vodka will be all that's left for the unfinished slot.

And Ketchup of course. Maybe I'll put a preview of it up at the end of WH.

Yeah. It's that close.

---- Lauren/Bee

Did you know Axel is a Spanish singer? O_o Look it up on Itunes. It's funny as hell.

BTW- Ven was added because I'm starting to love the little emo. He's WORSE than Roxas. Baby Sora and Riku are adorable. Zack's outfit is ridiculous and his smile makes me drool. Aqua is making her way to be the most badass KH girl yet. (not that I LIKE kairi or Namine' anyway. I actually liked Larxene just because she wasn't a push over)

I want a PSP… *cracks knuckles* Here friends of mine~

Friends: O_o *clutch PSP for LIFE*


	24. S: Limbo

13. The End

I heard my voice echo across the place, carrying on the nothingness and emotions of lost souls. Red opened her eyes, and I looked down at her. She said nothing, but something in the dual green eyes told me to move forward, and I listened to them.

I called the others, but they hung in their steps. After a harsh yell, I managed to force them to go in before me.

The rush of water was unwanted, Dexion pulling me out of the water with Red still in my arms. Kairi followed with a gasp and some coughs before breaking into tears. Dexion braced her and we began the walk home…

Sora… Riku… Zexion….

Father.

I guess I'll never see them again.

I held Red's human body close to my chest and hung my head. God I was good at fucking this shit up… My feet dragged against the ground in the early morning. No one was out… a deserted suburb in the break of dawn. My wings scraped against the ground and I didn't care who saw them. Kairi's wings were bleeding again and Dexion was the only one who looked relatively unscathed.

No one knew what all had been lost.

No one.

Dexion opened the door for me and I stepped inside. Demyx rushed up to Dexion and wrapped him in a hug. I stood before my Dad with a morbid expression; I had to tell him before he got his emotion back. It would kill him otherwise.

"Sora… Riku… Zexion… and Roxas…" I started, pausing as I had to force the words out of my throat. "They're dead Dad…."

"Roxas?" He repeated. "How?"

"I think…" Kairi said slowly. "They channeled through Sora and Riku."

His eyes searched our and found nothing, he didn't say anything... feel anything… and I hoped he might stay that apathetic. Kairi stepped over to be between us. "Ready lea?"

Her expression was torture. I nodded.

She lifted her hand over Red's heart and let it hover there for a moment, I watched as a soul form under her fingertips, evaporating from Red's body. She held it in her palm until I laid Red's exhausted body on the couch and returned. I nodded to her again and she handed me my Dad's soul, letting it rest in my cupped hands. I stared down at the shifting colors that formed his image. It faced Axel and gripped my finger in hope, reaching out to him desperately.

I licked my dry lips. "I think… This belongs to you…"

He looked down at the image of himself and held out his hands. The little thing took to the air, and floated around me and Kairi a couple times before hovering in front of his heart. It turned to face me, and I reached out to it, following it as it disappeared into my Dad's chest.

Underneath my fingertips, his heart spiked and then raced. I stared at my hand for a moment before I felt something wet touch my wrist. I looked up just before he crushed me into his chest, running his fingers through my hair.

"Dad…." I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I missed you…" he said slowly.

"I missed you too Dad."

--

"So they're really gone?" he asked as I took a drag on my cigarette from the roof, staring at the moon now that it had a sliver in the sky again.

I shrugged, honestly unsure. Who could say? We didn't know if they got away or not.

I'm allowed to have some shred of hope… right?

"Wonder what happens now…" he sighed, looking over at me. "Hey Lea?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, taking out the cancer stick. "What?"

"Can I try one?"

"You won't like it," I mused.

"Don't care," he muttered. "It'll take my mind off it."

I fished one out of my shirt pocket and lit it for him, he put it in to his lips and inhaled. After a deep breath, he released the smoke from his lungs. He closed his eyes to let the feeling sink in. Shit… maybe he did like it.

"There you boys are…"

We looked up to see Kairi, she sat down on the ledge beside me and watched the stars with us. "My charge…" she said slowly. "My charge was Roxas Chave."

I looked at her.

"He was a true angel," she said slowly. "Sacrificing his eternity to save his brothers... when he saved Axel he was redeemed… now he saved us as well… and he'll never know what lied ahead of him."

I wanted to fucking cry.

My Father was a redeemed demon and he never fucking knew it. All this time, he could have been frolicking in heaven than in that damn PLACE. She looked down at my hand with the ring. "May I?"

I flexed my fingers before prying it off and placing it in her palm.

It started glowing, I stared at it.

"Just as I thought," she said slowly. "It really is a Remnant Ring. Explains a lot."

"What's that?" Dexion said lazily, smoke trailing out his lips in wispy bursts.

"A Remnant Ring is made from someone's dreams or desires when they have none left. It's a small remnant of their soul."

The ring glowed in her palm, beaconing with Roxas's energy and hers. "This was Roxas's."

I stared at it, "You can take it." I said with a heavy heart.

"Lea," Dexion said sharply, sitting up in surprise.

I shook my head. "Kairi wants to go home… she can't do that without her charge. That's all that's left of his soul right?"

She nodded grimly.

"Then take it, go home to heaven Kairi…"

She bit her lip, staring down at the opal in a cross before nodding shallowly.

I felt naked without it, but she needed it more than I did.

Dexion put a hand on my shoulder and massaged it with his fingers slightly. I looked over to him and he smiled weakly. Kairi rose to a stand. "Goodbye boys…" she said sadly… "It's been… an adventure."

She looked down on us with a sad smile again before disappearing on in a split second. I leaned over into Dexion's shoulder and let his fingers comb through my hair lovingly.

---

What is this?

Light… incredible light. A sphere of light, floating at my face as I remained in this eternity of nothingness.

It floated down.

And I was gone.

Fresh air, crisp and somewhat perfect… cold and hot, heavy and thin… the perfect breath.

Falling.

Somewhere I couldn't tell.

Somewhere I didn't know.

Where am I?

Where am I going?

Who am I?

Falling… falling downward into the oblivion.

--

I woke up with a startled breath, "Dex?"

I looked over to see my bed empty, the sheets fixed perfectly and the pillow in place. He couldn't sleep tonight either. I sighed, he'd gone downstairs. I looked at the clock to read "11:34 PM" I pulled on some loose sweats and an open dress shirt before trudging down the stairs.

It's been one week.

No Sora.

No Riku.

They're gone.

I guess I should just accept that. Dexion was downstairs, blankly reading a novel as Dad tried his hand at Sudoku. Now that he had his emotions back, he didn't think as clearly again… and the game was much harder again, putting up a challenge. He was hunched over beside Dexion at the newspaper, pencil scratching at the delicate paper as he bit his lip, brows furrowed in concentration.

I huffed and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a milk jug of something that made them both cringe, but I craved like an addict- blood. It was a concoction of some random humans that we had jacked from a hospital donation site a couple days ago. The fight with Ven had made me more inhuman since I snapped into my full form so harshly.

Wrong I know, but we're demons… would you prefer I went on a killing spree from a craving?

I didn't think so.

I put a straw in it for amusement and squirted some lemon in it.

Dad yelled at me yesterday when he caught me adding his cognac. Skip that lecture today.

As I walked out I grabbed the remote and hit the power button.

Carolina Liar.

What-the-fucking-ever.

I don't care what you're looking for. I can't show it to you.

I sat down across from Dad and beside Dexion at the table and mirrored his position over my snack, the cool fluid sliding down my throat with the tang of lemon was godly.

Could still use some more zest… maybe coffee.

Espresso…

No…

Monster…. Voltage…. Spark…. Rockstar… I sighed.

Something with a massive caffeine zing would do it.

Hell straight caffeine.

Dad looked up from his complicated game, "Something wrong Lea?"

I shook my head, sighing. "Bored."

He gave me a sad look, god it was good to see it. "You can't lie any better than he could."

He…. As in Roxas. I closed my eyes and hung my head, feeling Dexion's cool eyes on my neck. "Okay, I'm still upset."

"We all are…" Dexion reasoned. "We're just coping."

I laid my head on my arms on the table, "I know…" my breath fogged up the glass table. "How's Red doing?"

"She's fine," Dad replied. "Just give her some time."

Red was still mourning. Blaming herself for all this crap. We all blamed ourselves for the four lives lost that day.

Dexion put a hand on my shoulder, I could feel his eyes on me, sad and trying to soothe as his finger spread over my shoulder. I just stared through the glass at my bare feet, almost hidden by the baggy gray sweat pants.

The doorbell rang and Dad got up, "Probably Dem. He wanted to come spend the day with us, since he didn't want to be alone and Dex practically lives here." True. He rarely left since the day I came back.

He walked over to the door, rounding the corner and out of Dexion's range of sight.

I closed my eyes as I heard it open.

Then…

Silence.

I looked up. No way. I got up and bolted to the small hallway. Standing in the doorway was Kairi. "Hello again, Axel."

He stepped aside to let her in, she was smiling.

Bitch.

"lea," she said simply in greeting. "Dexion."

"What are you doing here? New charge?"

She shook her head. "I won't have another charge… I was promoted."

"Congratulations," I muttered, walking back to my cup.

She stepped forward and I paused at my chair before sliding into it. "I declined it," she said softly. "I didn't…" she let out a soft breath, trying to find words. "I couldn't…"

She was struggling.  
"I'm sorry," she said in a irritated voice, "Can you spare a cigarette? I need to calm down."

I stared at her, eyebrow raised high on my forehead. Dexion leaned back in his chair and reached over the back of the couch somehow to grab a carton. He fished one out and tossed it at her, she caught it easily and looked at it expectantly. Dad lit it for her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as she stepped in and sat on the back of the couch. What happened to her formality? Her uptight-stick-up-ass attitude?

She closed her eyes as the smoke past over her lips, head tilted back slightly. "I had a change of heart…" she said slowly. "I…" She looked at me, snapping her head back up. She smiled. "Fuck it…"

Holy crap she cussed.

HOLY CRAP.

Her wings spread behind her, no longer glittering and pure white, they were a dim gray, reflecting light like silver.

"You.. fell?" Dexion stammered.

She smiled again, "Not really no… I gave it up for something more important."

"What?" Dad asked, sitting down again, turned to face her like the rest of us, eyes wide and curious.

She smiled smugly. "You can come out now Luke."

Luke stepped out from the bathroom, looking nervous and flushed. "Luke!?" I blurted. "When did you get there?"

"Last night…" he said nervously. "When you guys were asleep. I'm here on Meta's behalf."

His green eyes darted across the room spastically.

"What's going on?" I snapped, looking at Kairi.

She gave me the softest smile. "I have a present for you Lea. You too Axel and Dexion. I think you'll like it."

We all exchanged glances.  
"Luke will take you there… I'm just here to see the looks on your faces," she said smugly with a smile, taking a drag on the cigarette.

What the hell was going on?

"Shall we?" Luke asked, gesturing to the bathroom. "I opened a portal."

I got up and peered into the bathroom to see a door way to… "No. I'm not going back there."

"You have to," Luke insisted. "All of you. It's important."

Dad grabbed my shoulder suddenly and I jumped slightly. "Let's go Lea."

Dexion nodded beside me.

God I hated Limbo.

I bit my lip and nodded as we all walked through with Luke and Kairi.

It had changed.

The flowers were all… silver. Butterflies of multiple colors fluttered over them, the sky a dark gray with white lights and a black sun, eclipsed by a white moon.

Luke walked through the area, "this way."

We followed him blindly to the same place as before, a figure on the cliff edge in the area. Looking down at rainbow seas that crashed into black and white rocks. "You came," they said happily.

Short silver hair and a bare back… the mark of a soul guardian etched into their skin. "I'm glad."

She looked over her should, green and gold eyes.

"Red?" I breathed.

Dad looked horrified. "What the hell Red?"

She smiled and stood up, turning her back to the ocean of colors and eclipse. "I took Ven's place."

"Ven?" I blurted. "He LIVED?"

She stopped me raising her hand. "He was just doing his job Lea, he didn't mean any harm."

I drew back. Bullshit.

Dexion stepped up, "what's going on?"

Kairi stood beside her with a soft smile of knowing. "I couldn't just leave you all like that." She started, "So I asked Meta for help."

Luke had vanished behind me. Bastard.

"I gave up my life as a fallen angel to take over Ven's place as Guardian of the Souls, also returning him to his family with Kairi's help."

"I damned him," Kairi continued. "Making him a full demon again and he was able to go back to them."

"His family?" Dad asked, confused. "Who?"

"I saw a picture of him in Terra's library. Terra, Aqua, and Ven were very close a long time ago. I suspect they all are together again as we speak."

I couldn't believe it.

Way unreal.

Dexion slid his hand into mine and squeezed.

Kairi continued, "I then bargained my angelic position, giving up my light for a fallen's. Then was the final piece of the bargain."

"What?"

"Your ring," she said slowly. "It was destroyed."

No… I fell to the ground, my knees pressing into the soft grasses that now brushed my shoulders, staring up at them, shaking my head. "No…"

They smiled. "It's okay Lea, it could be avoided to do what we needed it to do. We got you something better."

I blinked, a tear sliding down my cheek. Like hell you did… "What?"

Dad put a hand on my head, running his fingers through my hair soothingly.

Red looked at Kairi and then over her shoulder. "Bring them up Luke."

The split reappeared, two demons and two human in tow. The demons had the humans by the waist, suspending them.

My world stopped for a split second and I stopped breathing, fat tears streaming down my face. "Father…"

Roxas and Sora grinned at me.

Dexion stared gaping at Zexion and Riku.

They were sat down on the cliffs edge, and for a moment everyone was silent. Roxas looked at Sora and then stepped towards me, holding out a hand. "You've grown."

I lurched upward and wrapped my arms around his waist, sobbing into his black shirt.

I looked up at Dad and saw he was crying to. I rose up to a stand and the three of us embraced like a family. I looked over at Dexion, holding his father with all his might. Zexion smiled at me. "It's nice to finally meet you Lea." He said smoothly.

I looked at Sora and Riku. They were holding hands, smiling and Sora near tears.

"I love it," I said to Red.

"There's one more thing Lea. A side effect."

My expression dropped.

"Sora and Riku, they were human…"

Oh no. Please don't take them from me again.

She shook her head, as if reading my mind. "It's nothing bad per say. It's just…" she shrugged. "They can't die again. They're…. immortal."

I smiled again before running over to her and hugging her with all my might. She smiled and returned it, pressing her cheek into my bare chest.

"I'm glad you're happy," She said softly. I leaned away from her and cupped her face, pressing my lips to her forehead. "I'm the only one who is left behind now... and Kairi's going to stay with me but you can visit anytime.."

I shook my head. "All the time Red." Fuck Hell. Fuck Larxia. Fuck everything. I had all I wanted right _here._

I felt my Father's and my Dad's hands on me. "Because I have an idea."

I turned around. "Who wants to stay here… as one big happy family?"

There were smiles around. "I can't disagree," Dexion said. Zexion nodded. I looked at Roxas and Dad. They exchanged glances and then looked back to me. "Can't say no to that."

"I'll have to go get Rocky and Leonidas. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "Not at all…"

Then there was a gasp. "HOLY SHIT I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Luke grabbed him and pulled Dexion through a portal suddenly

Zexion started laughing. "He's just like his father…"

I watched confused… then it hit me. I started laughing, hysterically until I started crying. Lea Axas Valachia, champion murderer and feared through the realms of Hell… laughing.

We forgot Demyx.

Father frowned at me, and Dad shook his head at me.

Red laughed with me, then calmed down as Demyx stepped back through, confused as Hell.

Then he saw Zexion, running and screaming like a maniac until he was embracing him.

God Zexion is short.

I shook my head as Demyx started petting him.

"Well," Red said beside me, Kairi smiling from afar. "Some fairytale ending right?"

I smiled. "Right on midnight."

She smiled again and nodded. "Witching Hour."

We looked up to the eclipsed black sun, the roar of the waves below like a symphony of heartbeats. I

All of ours…

Together as one.

Forever.

~*THE-END*~

_Now we are not afraid,_

--------------------------------------**WITCHING HOUR**

_Although we know there's much to fear_

------------------------**Beehiveonethreezer0 aka Lauren/Meta**

_We were moving mountains long before we knew we could_

-------------------------------------**thanks to all my supports and fans that made this fic possible**

_There can be miracles when you believe_

----------------------- **The wonders of music too to be thanked.**

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

--------------------------------------**I love you guys! So much! You really have no idea.**

_When you believe. _

------------------------ **Credit to Square Enix for the characters and original artists for the songs. **

_Somehow you will, _

* * *

**I hope to see you all again soon.**

_You will when you believe._

_-"_When You Believe" by Mariah Carey Ft. Whitney.

_._

_._

_._

_._

____________________**"WAIT A MINUTE!!!"**_______________

Me: Whut?

Fan: What the hell!? You said something about Ketchup!

Me: I did?

Fan: Yeah!

Me: Well. I can't argue that logic. If I promised a preview of Ketchup. Then a preview of ketchup You'll get.

Fan: Damn straight.

Me: *rolls eyes*

---

PREVIEW OF KETCHUP- UPCOMING FIC AS DECIDED BY THE POLL-

---

_"Before I begin to tell this story I do believe introductions are in order._

_ Hi. My name is Roxas Masaki. I'm Japanese and English descent that has lived in the quiet suburbs of Atlanta for quite some time now… thirteen years to be exact. We moved here when I was five and I haven't found the heart to leave this place._

_I was getting ready for college when my life got literally turned upside down by the lanky redhead next to me on the couch, slurping on some ramen rather noisily because he can't quite fit a fork in his mouth while eating… why? I'll get to that later. _

_Anyway, his name is Axel Somethingertheother. He's had so many he just goes by 'Axel' now. He's tall with unreal spiky red hair and the most startling and hypnotic green eyes you'd ever see in your life on a sharp face with deep purple tattoos under each eye… teardrops I think. I'm not really sure what they're supposed to be… _

_He kind of acts like what he looks like- a clown. He's always kidding, sarcastic, and yet very blunt. _

_The interesting thing about Axel- he's a vampire. _

_Yup. You heard me. _

_Vampire._

_The almighty blood suckers. _

_And I have one less than a foot away from me, slurping terribly on instant ramen noodles while watching Jeff Dunham. _

_Again. My name is Roxas Masaki… I'm a human. You know that saying 'once bitten twice shy'? Well it's a load of crap. Don't listen to it. I've been bitten by a fucking VAMPIRE a few times and I must say it's one of the most awesomely erotic things you can ever experience… if you come out alive that is. _

_Axel doesn't like humans that way though. So how does he live? _

_Well…_

_Rather than telling you everything now… how about I just tell you the story? _

_I call it- Ketchup._

_Why? You'll find out. _

_ Ah-HEM. _

_Now…let's start at the beginning… that would be… uh… _

_Hm…. _

_"Axel when did we meet?"_

_He slurps up the last of his noodles and looks at me. "That's easy! It was exactly January 11, 2010 at 6:44 P.M. Monday."_

_I nod and then go back to telling my story.  
Monday, January 11, 2010 6:44 PM. _

_Yeah. _

_And what a Monday it was…."_

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

Me: happy now?

Fan: no.

Me: have a cookie. *hands out one*

Fan: *eats it* :3

Me: happy now?

Fan: *glares* for noooooooooooooow.


End file.
